


Kogane : Prophecy and Legacy

by VFFearless



Series: Fearless [2]
Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Drama, Drama & Romance, Engagement, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Het, Love, Magic and Science, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Outer Space, Romance, Royalty, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VFFearless/pseuds/VFFearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*COMPLETE* This #KeithandAllura #fanfiction is based from Voltron Force Nicktoons "game-changer" episode "Crossed Signals" where Commander Keith Kogane and Princess Allura discover Keith's Arusian heritage</p><p>(Fanfic has several OC's & the occasional appearance of Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge & cadets. Some chapters have drama, angst & fluffy KA). </p><p>NB:<br/>This is to acknowledge the review of Marc Morell of Toonbarn episode "Crossed Signals" where he mentioned this episode as a 'game-changer' for the Voltron Force. Review of Mr Morrell is found at http://www.toonbarn.com/voltron/voltron-force-crossed-signals-review/</p><p>We insert standard disclaimer clause that we don't own anything Voltron or Voltron Force.  We are only writing this for fun and enjoyment and do not earn anything monetary from writing fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was six years old and he was eleven when both of their parents died tragically.

Dazed and confused, they were now with their appointed guardians. Everything had happened so fast. Yesterday, they were happily chatting with their parents. Today, they were simply not there.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She was kept hidden and well-guarded. She was the sole heir to the royal throne of Arus. Her appointed guardian was tasked to keep her safe and alive to later fulfill a prophecy and to raise the heavily bombarded planet back to its former glory.  
So many expectations placed on the shoulders of a mere six-year-old girl.  
She could hear muffled explosions. In a heavily fortified bomb shelter deep underground, within a labyrinth of caves, bathed in the amber glow of emergency lights, the young Crown Princess Allura quietly clung to her porcelain doll and drifted into an exhausted sleep.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

He was seated in a private jet en route to Asia. All he heard were the muffled voices of his heavily armed escorts and two bodyguards, who had whisked him away from the middle of his morning classes in an exclusive international school.

His Dad was a "consultant", a rather vague-sounding description for an eleven-year-old boy, something beyond his understanding, and he simply shrugged it off. His dad was often away on business, but when he was around, their house would light up with enthusiastic energy.

His Mum was a part-time language teacher who made sure that her son was proficient in at least four languages. His Mum's American accent belied her Japanese heritage, and her crisp British accent was impressive as well.  
Mum made sure he was well-versed in the land of her birth. She taught him how to read and write in kanji, hiragana & katakana at an early age. She also made sure he could also understand basic Mandarin. Mum had many talents apart from teaching, and she was especially gifted at preparing Japanese dishes. She made sure he could make a good onigiri by age five, and roll up a fine sushi roll by age eight. And every summer his Mum made sure he spent time with his uncle in Japan for kendo lessons.

Being an only child, his imagination sent him places. Sometimes he thought he was a spy kid, raised by parents who were secret agents, or superheroes. He imagined his mum was a ninja and his dad wielded a magical blazing broadsword.

His mind drifted back to where he was now, reclining in a fine plush leather seat alone in a private jet. He had just finished his in-flight dinner. The flight attendant offered him game consoles & kid's movies to pass the time. He quietly shook his head and simply pulled out his favourite sketch book and began drawing his favourite doodles of flying robot lions.  
They would be in Tokyo in five hours, and he soon drifted into an exhausted sleep.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Grimly, he set the phone down with a dark look on his face. His wife was beside him, holding his hand. "It has begun," he said to her in a solemn voice. She simply nodded.  
He had just gotten word from Galaxy Alliance Intel, a fully verified report that the entire royal house of Arus had been massacred.  
The official statement said that no one had survived, but he had an encrypted document that accompanied the report, of which only a select few were aware: She was safe.

Now, it was their task to keep _him_ safe.

Further intel revealed that the boy's parents had been killed by hired assassins. It had happened on the same day her parents were massacred.

They needed to make him disappear and to keep the trail cold for as long as they could. And what better place to hide than one of the busiest and most densely populated cities on the planet?

They drove quickly to the airport.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

His Mum had instructions for him if anything happened to them. He was instructed not to speak in English. He had to use his Japanese name and his mother's surname. Not Keith, and especially not Kogane. He had to follow these instructions to the letter - his very life depended on it.

The private jet came to a standstill on an isolated stretch of tarmac in Tokyo's International Airport. The doors opened, and he walked down to meet a welcoming two pairs of arms.

"Welcome home, Akira. "

This was to be his home for the next few years, and he would be known as Akira Himura.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger, hurt and annoyance swirled through his head as he tried to make sense of the revelation that he was Arusian. _His family was from Arus._ Why didn't anyone tell him before? And why was it kept a secret from him all these years?

"It doesn't make any sense..." He felt lost and confused as he racked his brain, trying to recall past events, distant memories that could have shown an indication of his hidden heritage. He sat heavily on the side of his bed and hunched over, his head in his hands. He let out a deep sigh.

His lineage showed that he wasn't just any Arusian. His great-grandfather was a Knight of Arus, a highly decorated and respected commander of the Arusian space fleet, pilot of Black Lion and the leader of the Voltron Force, more than a century ago.

The noble bloodline of the Black Lion pilots ran thick in his veins.

 _It can't be._ He shook his head as he continued to ponder what had occurred a few hours ago. They had just returned to the Castle of Lions. He had been extremely annoyed with Lance throughout this whole expedition. He had to suppress the urge to punch Lance in the face when he made that annoying jibe about the haunted Explorer ship. If Allura hadn't been there to calm him down, he might have decked Lance right in front of the team.

_Allura…  
What does she think about all this? All these years... _

Keith let out a deep sigh, and fell backward onto his bed. Cupping his hands behind his head, Keith stared at the darkened ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

_Allura..._

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

He was back in Tokyo. He remembered being here just last year, for summer holidays. His private jet had just landed and Uncle Kensan and Aunt Kaoru hugged him tight as he stepped onto the tarmac. Dawn was about to break, and the fresh autumn air greeted his senses.

Immigration & customs had to clear him first. One of the bodyguards handed his identification papers over. Himura Akira, adopted son of Mr Himura Kensan and Himura Kaoru, residents and citizens of Japan.

Aunt Kaoru's hands were on his shoulders as she gently guided him towards the waiting black limousine a few metres away from the plane. Uncle Kensan was speaking quietly to one of his heavily armed bodyguards. So many weapons adorned their bodies, and they wore full body armour under their tactical vests. Were they some sort of Special Forces team? He saw them salute as if Uncle was ten feet tall. They looked at Uncle as if he was someone very important...

As he got in the limousine, he saw the windows were heavily tinted. Aunt Kaoru sat beside him, closing the armoured door with a heavy thud.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

He heard his door hiss open, interrupting his reverie. Instantly alert, he snapped his eyes wide open, but then the unmistakable sound of soft, graceful footsteps met his ears. Keith relaxed and closed his eyes again.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

It had been two years since the war broke out on her planet. Two years hidden in the caves, without seeing a single ray of sunlight. Were the two suns still visible in the sky or were they obscured by the thick black smoke of death and destruction? She didn't know. No one would tell her.

She heard more muffled voices as she stared at the rocky ceiling. By this time she could identify at least five hues of yellow rock, and could identify their geological age. It was all part of the continuing education that her guardian had ensured, despite their desperate situation.

Her room had slowly filled with books and items smuggled from up top. She wasn't yet allowed to roam around the caves. Her presence, her very identity, was kept secret, to protect her from potential Drule spies. She was still too young to be revealed to her people. The Prophecy distinctly specified that Voltron would be revived when she had come of age.

Under flickering amber light, the young eight-year-old found solace in books. Her mind would bring her to worlds beyond the caves, to lands where a lonely young girl tended a secret garden, where a boy wizard cast spells with his magic wand, and where little women danced and played together. Her smuggled books came from different places, and how they got to Arus no one could say. All she knew that each day there was a new book for her to read.

vvvvVvvvvVvvv

The rocky walls spoke to her. Arus was sad. Her planet was mourning and the rocks sang a sorrowful song. The rocks echoed images of what they saw. They whispered of giant monsters that wandered the surface, destroying everything in their path.

She saw these horrible creatures in her dreams, terrorising her people. She tried to fight these monstrous beasts that roamed her beloved Arus. "Go Away! Leave us in peace!" she would shout as she fired arrows from her bow. Then the creatures would chase her. She would run as fast as she could, terrified that they might catch her, and then she would awaken, trembling in a cold sweat.  
Then, one night, in this horrible recurring dream, someone was actually running alongside her, a few metres to her left. It was an older boy who was also being chased by one of the ugly beasts. But when she turned to look again, the boy with the raven hair was gone.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 _Keith, an Arusian. My Keith!_ Her heart leapt with joy and she tried to suppress the happy tears that had welled up. Her Protector and Champion, her mentor, teacher, best friend and fiancé was Arusian.  
And not just any Arusian, but a Knight of Arus. _No wonder his bond with Black Lion felt far deeper than any of the others on the team! But knowing Keith, he isn't taking this new information lightly_. She shook her head, and with a furrowed brow she headed towards the castle's residential wing.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

She quietly slid into bed beside him. She didn't need to ask how he felt; she didn't need to say anything. It was all etched on his face. She just wanted to hold him and be there for him.

Silently, he edged closer to her. Keith wrapped one arm around Allura, curled up, and rested his head on her chest. She was his anchor.

"How did the explorer ship know?" Keith rhetorically asked as he closed his eyes.

Allura lovingly held Keith encircled in a warm embrace and listened quietly.

"My uncle hasn't called back yet. I need to hear it from him. Why didn't he tell me? All this time..." Keith muttered, his voice barely audible.

"He probably had his reasons," Allura softly answered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"But still..." Keith began as he furrowed his brow, "Allura... I need to ask you... is there any possibility you may have known about this?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I wish I did Keith, but no, I had no idea either," came her solemn reply as she held him tighter. We could've been married by now, probably had a few kids already... rather than having the longest wedding engagement in Arusian history. Does this change anything or… everything?

Like Keith, she too longed for answers.

"Something important and mysterious is happening here. We could speak with the governor who kept the Arusian historic documents. Governor Mataso may be able to find something," Allura suggested. *

"Hmm. I think need to speak with my uncle first." His voice was more relaxed and a bit drowsy. Keith suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion sweeping over him.

"Okay. First thing tomorrow, we'll call him again."

Was there any indication that she could've possibly have known? She suddenly remembered the tapestries. I didn't know you were Arusian, but I did know you were to be mine.

They quietly drifted off to sleep, entwined in a tight embrace.**

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

There were supposedly three tapestry panels, but only one had been salvaged. It was rumoured to have been found yesterday among the ruins. ***

She had turned twelve a few months ago and was to move in with other kids her age. They'd set up a makeshift school in a larger cave, and her guardian couldn't keep up with her inquisitiveness. She had a hunger for learning and knowledge, and was a bright and diligent student. Her intelligence was far beyond her age group, and she showed so much promise that she was included in a class of students two levels higher.

The tapestry panel now hung in their makeshift library. She vividly remembered the other two from memory, and this third one was her favourite. She hadn't seen it in ages, not since she was whisked away into the caves six years ago.

She had just finished her classes for the day and went to search for a book to read before retiring for the evening. Walking towards the tapestry, she caressed the coarse fabric and relished the woven tableau before her - a princess in a pink dress awaiting a knight atop a black lion. The knight had black hair.

She suddenly remembered the older boy in her recurring dream and wondered if he would appear again. She hadn't dreamt of him for a more than a year now, but it didn't stop her from daydreaming about him. She smiled, kissed her fingers, and touched them to the knight on the tapestry. "I will see you soon," she whispered, and departed for the mess hall to join the other students for dinner.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The old ship had seen better days, and was on one final exploratory voyage before it was to be decommissioned. Its mission - to find the fifth energy planet that helped power the mighty Voltron, an honourable and fitting end to a storied operational history.

This mission would have been their legacy, one that future Arusian generations would remember. They had been so close to their goal, but then they were intercepted by a Drule armada.

We need the Black Lion! Where is Lord Kogane? Why can't we reach Commander Kogane? Frantic officers of the Explorer tried desperately to reach the Voltron Force, especially the Black Lion pilot. They left a series of holographic messages throughout the ship in the hope that, should they fail in their quest, the messages would reach Commander Kogane.

"Hope this reaches you! Inter-ship communications have been disrupted. And without the Black Lion, the Drule attack has been too much for us!" One of the ship's officers left this message near the one of the airlocks.

"The Drules know the key…your destiny…" Another message left in the ship's galley.

"Commander Kogane, a distress signal has been sent to Voltron Force! If the Force arrives in time, we may complete our quest. And what we have sought may yet be ours, but only with the Black Lion can we… no… NOOOOOOO!" ****

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

His grandson was his last remaining heir, born only weeks before his parents and two older brothers were brutally murdered. How and why Kenneth had survived remained a mystery.

He tearfully cradled this tiny baby in his arms, concealed by the night. All he wanted to do now was to whisk the child to safety, away from home, far away from Arus.

His lineage needed to survive, to fulfil a prophecy.

He secured the baby carrier in Black Lion's cockpit and set the coordinates for Earth. The closer Kenneth was to the protection of the Galaxy Alliance, the greater his chances to fulfil his destiny.

Broken-hearted over the devastating events that had taken his family, Lord Kogane, the Knight of Arus, was on his last mission as pilot and commander of Voltron Force. He planned to retire quietly into obscurity, to monitor and protect his grandson from afar. It was his only way to ensure the future of Arusian generations.

However, all was not lost. He needed to hurry before they discovered her, his only daughter. She had eloped to Earth after falling in love with a Terran Intel officer soon after Arus had signed a treaty to become a member planet of the Galaxy Alliance.

Kenneth would be safe with her.

VvvvVvvvvVvvvv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Endnotes:
> 
> * Governor Mataso is an original character created by cubbieberry. Lord Mataso's role with regard to the Kogane Prophecy was explained in Fearess Part 1, Chapter 9 – Arun Codex found at fanfiction.net
> 
> ** Allura and Keith entwined in an embrace was based from art from Cheetoy entitled "Hold Me" which can be found at cheetoy-dot-deviantart-dot-com and was used with permission from Cheetoy. Thank you Cheetoy! Also this K/A scene would make more sense after you read soon-to-be-uploaded Fearless Part1's concluding chapter10 as well as Fearless Part2 - Prologue. Thank you for your patience! :D
> 
> *** The concept of the three-panelled tapestries was used with permission from KittyLynne from her Voltron KA fanfiction "Ray of Hope." Thank you KittyLynne!
> 
> ****The quoted discussion was lifted verbatim from the Voltron Force episode "Crossed Signals"  
> (insert standard disclaimer clause that i don't own anything Voltron etc etc)


	4. Chapter 4

The commander of the Voltron Force was renowned for his patience, composure and level-headedness, but this morning none of those qualities were in evidence.

Throughout the early training manoeuvres, he barked orders to the cadets at the helm of three of the five lions while the senior pilots, holding backseat positions to guide their protégés, winced inwardly at Keith's short fuse.

Only Allura knew the true reason for his irritability. Keith had not yet heard back from his uncle about his Arusian heritage. She sympathized with his predicament, but at the moment she had important matters of her own to worry about.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Looks like the commander had his grumpy pants on again," complained Larmina to her aunt soon after training, as they headed to the main hall. "And you're not helping either," she smirked at Allura's persistent melancholy.

"I'm running late again," Allura said miserably.

"So you're late. They'll wait." Larmina scoffed.

"Larmina, the People's Forum is an important tradition…" Allura began, but Larmina cut her off in an exasperated manner, "…Where the even most humble citizen may seek assistance from the Royal Family. I know!" Larmina rolled her eyes, "but Voltron has kept you busy. It's not your fault."

"Whose fault is it, if not mine?" Allura replied, half to herself, before opening the massive double doors that led out to the main hall.

After welcoming the citizens in attendance, she had just started speaking with a farmer when Keith's voice came booming over the castle's paging system, "Allura, you're needed at Castle Control."

"Can't it wait?" she answered back with annoyance etched on her face.

"No, it's urgent," replied Keith's clipped tone.

She had no choice but to leave her people's needs unanswered again, but she was glad for a niece who could handle the People's Forum on her behalf.

Allura frowned as she entered Castle Control. "This had better be important, Keith."

He was on radar duty and had Castle Control to himself. Keith brought up a couple of holo-chairs and a desk. "You may want to sit down for this," Keith forewarned Allura.

The holo-screen lit up, crackling with static interference. "My sincerest apologies to you both, I couldn't call you sooner," Lord Himura began with an rueful tone. "I'm currently on a mission and getting a secure signal is not easy." The view screen flickered. "I need to see you though. I'll be done here by the end of the week. If you're keen to meet up back home, I have a few items to show you that belonged to your great grandfather."

"Uncle Ken, why didn't you or Aunt Kay tell me? Why wait all this time?" asked Keith.

"The prophecy forbade an early revelation. It specifically cited that your Arusian heritage be revealed to you at a time of its own choosing." The display wavered, then stabilized. "…Allura, you need to contact Governor Mataso straightaway. He will be expecting you both."

"So, Uncle, can you confirm I am Arusian?" Keith had to ask again.

"Yes. A full-blooded son of Arus," nodded Lord Himura.

"Even Mum, whom all this time I thought was Japanese, was actually Arusian too?" Keith asked with incredulity.

"Keith, all I can say right now is that you and Allura hold the key to Arus' future..." the signal started to crackle again.

"Lord Himura, I need to ask..." Allura interrupted, "Did my family know about this… about Keith's Arusian heritage?"

"Allura, you need to speak with your father's spirit. He has had information to give to you, but only when you were truly re..." the holo-screen fizzled with static and went blank.

Allura and Keith could only look at each other in silent confusion.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She was a beautiful young lady. Once a gangly, awkward pre-teen, she had grown tall and graceful by age fifteen. Her long golden hair was unusual as well. Considered the result of an errant gene, Allura's silky cornflower tresses were apparently a genetic trait only carried by women of the Royal House of Arus, more specifically those born with empath abilities. The confident fifteen-year-old never took notice, and she simply believed that it was a normal thing. Everyone else in the caves had different hair colours. Black, brown, red, blue, green, purple, violet, white, aquamarine, and even turquoise were common natural hair colours among Arusians, but blonde hair like hers was rare. She would later find out that only her aunt Queen Orla had a similar hair colour.

Puberty had hit hard and the awkward ugly duckling had transformed into a beautiful young swan. Her advanced intellect and her polyglot skills were the first indication of her mental abilities. Her youthful body was ready to spread its wings. Her golden blonde hair shone like sunlight in the dark caverns. Her nanny used to braid her hair or pull it into a tight bun. However, today on her sixteenth birthday, she was allowed to let her hair down. Now cascading to just above her waist, her wavy golden tresses mesmerised the people with whom she shared this section of the caves. Her regal confidence and empathic smile appeared like a beacon of hope to those around her. She was the bright candle in the darkness.

Her appointed guardian knew that their time in the caves would soon be over. Reports had been coming in since last month that surface bombardment had grown sporadic. Word had reached the Arusian Advisor that the Drule empire had cast its avaricious eyes on other more lucrative planets. To the Drules, Arus was now a barren wasteland and no longer of significant interest to the Drule Supremacy.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She dreamt of him again. There was no trace of fear left in his eyes. He was so much taller now. His sinewy muscles flexed tantalisingly as he ran. The swampy forest was more like an obstacle race now, rather than just running away from monsters.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

It was his last night before departure for his first command posting. He anticipated this with fervour and his team was assembled, all whom he knew from the Academy. They were a young band of misfits: too intelligent, too perfect to be forced into the mediocre mould of normal space missions. Their personalities catered to the unusual assignments that defied logic and reason. Their youthful energy, stamina, strength, and determination were a definite plus for this particular mission.

He finally drifted off to sleep, and the dream came to him again. The first thing he saw was a distant glimpse of bright blonde wavy hair moving between the grotesquely-shaped swamp trees.

She's here! It seemed she was taller and older now as she gracefully sprinted across the swamp. Probably late teens?

Then suddenly, she stopped. In that very brief moment, they looked at each other. They were at least fifteen metres apart, too far for him to see her features. She held a bow at her side.

To his surprise, she suddenly nocked an arrow and aimed directly at him. His mind raced. What is she thinking?  
In a split second, she loosed the arrow and he saw it in slow motion, speeding towards him and missing his ear by mere centimetres. He then heard a sickening thud, and turned his head as a basketball-sized multi-eyed apelike creature fell off his shoulder with her arrow embedded in its chest. She had just saved him. He glanced back in her direction but she was gone. Out of nowhere, a sharp ringing sound blasted through his ears, rousing him.

He switched his alarm clock off. It was time.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

They were the children of war, scattered across the galaxy. Children of a planet about to be swallowed up by an impending invasion. The relentless expansion of the Drule Supremacy had brought it to their doorstep, and it was keen to include Arus amongst its tally of conquered worlds.

As the impending dread loomed in their sector of the galaxy, Arus, once the bastion of scholarly and scientific research and innovation, underwent a massive brain drain. The crème-de la crème of the intelligentsia appeared to have abandoned Arus, the impact of which rocked the planet back into its own stone age.

The Drule invasion could happen anytime: in the next month, or the next year, or tomorrow. No one could tell exactly when, but their parents knew the cost of inaction. These children were the offspring of highly influential Arusians: the wealthy, the members of the diplomatic corps, scientists, and intergalactic scholars. They were privileged enough to traverse the expanse of outer space. They had seen it first hand; the massive Drule armadas lurking far too close to the neutral zone of galactic demarcation between the Galaxy Alliance and planets who aligned themselves with the Drules.

Their parents' prescience, their sixth sense, enabled these children, the future generation of Arusians, to survive the onslaught and live to tell the tale. Their passed on their hopes to their children, that one day they would either return to their mother planet, or serve the Royal House of Arus once again from a distance.

Never could they have known that by leaving Arus, they would be the last of the remaining empaths. For when the encroachment occurred, empaths were hunted down relentlessly until the enemy made sure no one on the planet's surface had such abilities.

For now, they lay hidden amongst the populace of Alliance-friendly planets: assimilated into their adopted cultures with their new identities and aliases. One day Arus and Voltron would rise again, and when that time came, they would be ready.

(to be continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue between Larmina and Allura in this chapter was lifted verbatim from Voltron Force episode "Roots of Evil"


	5. Chapter 5

Exhausted, the melancholic princess of Arus entered the catacomb of her late father, King Alfor.

"Father, yet another day has passed with my failure to address the needs of the Arusian people." She breathed a confused sigh. "I care deeply about this responsibility, yet my equally important duty to the Voltron Force…"

"…seems to pull you away." King Alfor finished his daughter's sentence. "It is an honour to bear both these responsibilities. However, perhaps it's time the people had a full time queen instead of a part-time princess."

"But I can't be queen as long as I'm a member of the Voltron Force." Allura could not believe her father had just suggested this role to her now, at this time. They had only just discovered that what lay behind Keith's Arusian heritage was every bit as important as Voltron's awakening.

She closed her eyes and dipped her head, recalling what had unfolded soon after their call to Keith's Uncle Ken had abruptly ended.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"We were expecting your call, Your Royal Highness," Lord Mataso began as Allura and Keith contacted the governor from the Northern Province. "We have a sealed document for you, Commander Kogane, but it can only be opened with two of the Voltron lion keys," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I have Black's key with me. Which other key do we need?" Keith intently asked, growing tired of this labyrinth in which he'd found himself.

"You will need the Blue Lion's key as well," the governor replied. "It used to belong to your maternal grandfather."

Keith and Allura gaped with utter disbelief at the news.

"How fast can you get here to the Northern Province?" Mataso enquired.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

With their lions, it took Keith and Allura less than an hour and before long they were at Lord Mataso's doorstep.

Greeting his planet's young ruler and her protector, Lord Mataso spoke imploringly, "Before you say anything, Commander, the prophecy had strict instructions that it would be revealed to you in its own appointed time, as I'm sure your uncle has already told you." He led them to a high-security vault where he showed them a locked box with two oval indentations on its lid.

Keith immediately tried Black Lion's key in one of the slots, and it clicked effortlessly into place. It was a perfect fit. He traded a meaningful glance with Allura as she carefully inserted her key into the other indentation. She stepped back reflexively as the box suddenly lit up with iridescent light and the lid popped open.

They peered inside to find a data chip the same shape as their lion key, embossed with the emblem of the Knights of Arus. Instinctively, Keith inserted the data chip into his voltcom, and with a beam of blue light, the data chip projected a holo-book with a series of letters and transcriptions.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

King Alfor could not understand why he, the King of Arus, with all his scientific, scholarly and empath abilities, was unable to activate any of the five Voltron lions.

Black Lion rumbled a low, sad growl. The King understood what Black was trying to tell him, and he wordlessly nodded his head. If this was his fate, then so be it. King Alfor squared his shoulders and turned around. Summoning all the empaths that were left, they gathered all their remaining energies to shield her presence. The empaths had argued that if they sent their energies to protect the princess, they would not have enough left for their king. But, they all knew that it was not the king's destiny to waken the mighty robot lions, but that of his daughter.

They needed to keep her safe, for in her time Allura would be the instrument to help awaken the mighty Voltron. The King appointed his dear friend Coran to keep the little princess out of harm's way, no matter what happened to the royal family.

Alfor sensed the approaching rumble and heard the distant cries of the enemy at their gates. He entered the nursery where Allura lay fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the events that were unfurling all around her. Gently caressing his six-year-old daughter's cheek, Alfor spoke to her telepathically.

Allura, my daughter, be strong. Upon your shoulders rests the fate of our people and our planet.  
May Arus protect you, my little one.

"Know that I love you, my child, and be safe," he whispered as he turned to go.

They were the last words he would ever utter to her with his living breath.

In his mighty lion armour, King Alfor and his last remaining knights strode to meet their foe, the largest assault force the Drules had ever unleashed on Arus, and on the blood-soaked fields surrounding the Castle of Lions they fought to their deaths.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Born only months apart, Kenneth and his cousin Kensan were raised like fraternal twins. Growing up, these two cousins, affectionately called Ken1 and Ken2 in middle school, were inseparable.

Kensan, with his quiet (almost stealthy) demeanour, often moved around the campus unnoticed, overhearing many interesting snippets of information, and he was practically hard-wired into the campus grapevine.  
Kenneth, tall and strikingly handsome, was more taciturn and indifferent to the comings and goings of everyday life.

Outwardly, the two boys appeared to be polar opposites. However, these were only the masks they wore in public. Little anyone did anyone know they were a very different pair outside campus.

The sprawling ancestral home of the Himura clan was located in one of the busiest suburbs of Tokyo, but within its high walls was an oasis from the everyday chaos of the world outside. In their own private dojo, the two boys had been sharpening their advanced martial arts skills from a very early age. Kensan specialised in kenjutsu - the art and method of the Japanese sword - while Kenneth perfected the use of the broadsword. The two Kens were privileged to have two master swordsmen in the family. Kensan's father, Lord Kentatsu Himura, when he was not busy off-planet with Intel missions, taught the ancient art of Japanese swordsmanship that was passed from one Himura generation to another. While Lord Akiro Kogane, grandfather to both boys, taught the Arusian broadsword. By the time Kenneth and Kensan were old enough to attend the Galaxy Alliance's Space Flight Academy, they had become a formidable pair.

During their final two years at the academy, the two Kens would spend the school breaks back at home as junior instructors. At the Himura dojo they assisted Lord Kentatsu , who had eventually retired from Intel, with his kendo lessons.  
It was at this time that Kensan's parents, Lord Kentatsu and his Arusian wife Saavi, transformed the ancestral compound's underground passageways into a covert processing centre for Arusian refugees, and legally adopted a few Arusian children as well.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

It had been many years since Lord Kogane had taken Black Lion and disappeared. Back on Arus, the other four Lion pilots were baffled that they could suddenly no longer activate their huge machines. It was as if the Lions themselves had one day decided that, without Black, they would simply stop working and ignore all input from their pilots.

The question hung in everyone's minds: Where were Lord Kogane and Black Lion now?

Then a day came that the pilot of Blue Lion, who was the youngest Lion pilot of their time, uprooted his family and departed Arus. The official story was that he was a top-level diplomatic envoy to various GA planets, but in reality he was on a special secret mission appointed by the Arusian Council of Empaths.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

As the only daughter of the last Blue Lion pilot, Mariel dared not question her parents, although while growing up she often wondered why they so often moved from one planet to another. By the time they eventually reached Earth, she was nearly seventeen years old.

Mariel was one of the new students at the Himura dojo. Her parents had eventually decided to settle on Earth. She was hoping that this time it would be permanent as she had grown weary of all the traveling she had experienced since she was a toddler.

Finally, it happened one summer. She was given a new name and identity. Her resettlement package stated her name was to be changed from Mariel to Maho, and she was to be the ward of Mr and Mrs Himura Kentatsu. Since she was a natural polyglot and loved cross-cultural interplanetary studies, she was to enrol in the coming school year for advanced classes at a nearby university.

Maho had just arrived at the Himura Estate yesterday, and was about to receive her first lesson in kendo that morning. A tall young man with red-black hair approached her. "So, you're my brand new sister this year?" His smile was warm and kind. "I'm your new brother Kensan," he said as he shook her hand. She replied in Japanese, "Domo arigato Kensan-kun," and bowed reverently.

"No need to be too formal, Maho." Kensan smiled again. "Oh, and I want you to meet my cousin…er… our cousin," Kensan laughed.

"Kenneth! Over here!" Kensan waved at someone behind Maho. She turned to see a young man approaching, with raven black hair and piercing turquoise eyes.

"Kenneth, I want you to meet my new sister Maho," Kensan told his cousin. Turning to look at her, he continued, "Kenneth will be your kendo instructor this morning and he'll walk you through the basics."

Kenneth extended his hand. "Maho," he said simply. "Pick a practice sword." He motioned her to a nearby table where a number of bokken had been laid out.

His voice was deep and rich, his eyes mesmerising. Maho nodded wordlessly and did as he instructed. She was also blushing furiously from head to toe.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

In a secure hangar at an undisclosed location, the top graduates of the Academy were queuing up to try to attain the coveted pilot's seat of Black Lion.

One by one, hopes were crushed and egos were wounded as each graduate was unable to bond with Black. One young man in particular was apoplectic with rage at being summarily rejected by Black Lion, and Kenneth shook his head as military police literally dragged the utterly furious new graduate Herbert Wade away.

His friends Kensan and Coran were equally unsuccessful, and it was now Kenneth's turn. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to his friends, and went up to the cockpit of the mighty Black Lion.

"I remember you, Black. Grandfather and I used to visit you, when I was still a little boy," Kenneth reverently spoke to the mystical metal beast.

Black quietly purred in recognition.

Kogane, you have grown big now. Kenneth heard and understood the lion-speak rumbling in his mind. The bloodline of Black Lion pilots ran thick in his veins.

But, you are not HIM. You are not the Kogane I seek. Where is he? Is he not born yet, this cub of yours?

"Who, Black? Who are you looking for?" Kenneth asked confusedly, wondering if robot lions had the same concept of time as their human pilots.

Your son! Where is your son?

"Black! What are you talking about? My son? I don't even have a girlfriend yet!" Kenneth laughed nervously. Black seemed to have a strange sense of humour.

I am sorry, Kogane. It is not you. You are not my pilot.  
Tell your grandfather what I have told you. Goodbye, young Kogane. I wait for my pilot.

With a final booming roar, Black suddenly powered down. The mechanical hum and blinking cockpit lights unexpectedly ceased, making the abrupt silence seem louder still. Completely immobile and apparently lifeless, the robot lion turned to a stone-like state and the voice in Kenneth's head was gone.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Suddenly feeling deflated and exhausted, especially after Kenneth had relayed Black Lion's message yesterday, Lord Akiro Kogane closed his eyes and cleared his mind. It was not my grandson. It was not yet the time of prophecy. After nearly twenty years, Lord Kogane suddenly decided it was time to return Black Lion back to Arus, while appointed cargo routes were still passable with an average amount of risk. Perhaps things would be different now that Arus had a new king. Alfor, a royal of several talents, was a well-known scholar who had the intelligence and a talent for both science and technology.

(To Be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue between Princess Allura and King Alfor was lifted verbatim from Voltron Force Nicktoons episode 'Roots of Evil"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be an epic-sized #KeithAndAllura fanfiction btw, we're halfway in the story and we envision to finish by a manageable read of less than fifteen chapters *wink*
> 
> The backstories will eventually taper down/become less busy. The tone and focus of upcoming chapters will gradually shift, filling the gaps between episodes / #KeithAndAllura 's present and prediction of their future.

Allura paused at the door to Keith's private study. He had been in there since they got back four hours ago, poring over the holo-documents in the encrypted data chip they had received from the Arusian governor.

His empty seat at the dinner table had led to the team's curious questioning of Allura during the evening meal, to which she had simply replied, "He's got a lot on his mind right now," in a tone that brooked no further inquiries.

Carrying a tray of sandwiches, she let herself into the office and saw him leaning against the side of his desk, sifting through the holo-documents with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Hey... I brought you something to eat," she said softly.

Keith looked up at her with a tired smile. "Thank you." He gestured to the couch, then took the tray from her and set it on the coffee table. It had been a busy day and they were still in their pilot uniforms.

"I spoke to my father just before dinner," Allura continued as she made herself comfortable.

"It's been a while since you spoke to him," Keith replied, sitting down heavily beside her. The last time Allura had sought King Alfor's help was when Black went rogue.

He absentmindedly took a steak sandwich from the tray and continued reading through the holo-documents. Allura fidgeted next to him, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation.

"I'm not going to ask…" she muttered under her breath.

"Ask what?" Keith looked at her, chewing on a mouthful of the steak sandwich.

Allura let out a big sigh. She did not know where to begin. Her relationship with Keith, the robot lions, Voltron and Arus… they were all intertwined and interconnected. Were she and Keith mere pawns in this mystical prophecy?  
As far as she knew, she was the first female royal to have the honour of flying one of Voltron's robot lions, and it was something she loved doing. Was she ready to let go of this task? Was she confident enough to pass the responsibility on to her niece?  
If Larmina was able to manage this morning's People Forum on her behalf, then perhaps she would be an equally capable pilot for Blue Lion?

This revelation of Keith's Arusian heritage could not have come at a more opportune time, coming to light so soon after Allura herself felt torn between her commitment to the Voltron Force and her royal duty to lead her people. Not to mention King Alfor's sudden suggestion that she ascend to the throne as queen. It could not be mere coincidence.

Was it because Keith was now more than capable to co-rule with her, and what they had postponed for years could now come to fruition?  
Or was it simply because it was time? She was twenty-six and he was thirty-one. Her heart longed for children with Keith; her biological clock was telling her it was time for the Royal House of Arus to have an heir.

Allura leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes. "Nothing, I'm just tired." _Why won't you ask me, Keith? Why won't you tell me?_

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Keith sighed as he finished his sandwich and poured two glasses of the juice that Allura had brought with the food. _What's bothering her?_

Allura stood and walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows. She absentmindedly gazed out at the night sky, but no stars were visible tonight. All she could see was Keith's reflection in the glass, engrossed with reading about his true heritage. Allura knew it was very important to Keith. _Perhaps now isn't the time to ask. But then again…_

"Why?" she asked, still looking at Keith's reflection and trying to gauge how he would reply.

"What?" He quickly glanced at her.

"Why won't you ask me?" She turned to face him, leaning against the window frame.

"Ask you what?" There was a slight twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Tell me."

"Tell you, ask you… so which is it?" Brow knitted in concern, Keith turned the voltcom display off and strode to her. "What's wrong, Allura?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She rested her head on his shoulder. She needed this closeness with him, away from the eyes of everyone else. Ensconced in the privacy and comfort of their little world, without their masks of command or royalty, they were just two people in love… although lately that love had taken a backseat.

Had their roles been reversed, she would surely not hesitate to ask. Allura had always been straightforward with Keith, speaking her mind and sometimes butting heads with him in front of the team. However, this was one subject they had somehow managed to avoid discussing, despite it being the proverbial elephant in the room.

It was part and parcel of being betrothed to the ruler of a planet. A partnership in life and love with the Princess of Arus was also a partnership in co-ruling the planet as monarch.

"You're Arusian, a Royal Knight of Arus," she replied quietly.

It suddenly dawned on him what she had been trying to say. He sighed deeply and lifted her face to his, "Allura, look at me," His penetrating turquoise eyes gazed at her. "This doesn't change anything. I still need to keep you safe."

"I'm safe with you." Allura replied, "Keith, you've been home, we have Black and… you're Arusian…"

He placed a finger to her lips, "That still doesn't change the fact that I need to keep you and Arus safe."

Allura shook her head and stepped out of their embrace. "How has it come to this, that I need to make a choice between my responsibilities as member of the Voltron Force and as ruler of Arus?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was hoping I could make that choice with you," she whispered, turning away from him.

_There. I said it._

Keith clenched his fists in frustration. "Why did this prophecy not say anything about Lotor?" The mere mention of the evil Drule king made Keith's blood boil. "How the hell was it not prophesied he would be reanimated?"

"Tell me, how many times were you kidnapped since we got Black back?" Keith raked his hands through his unruly black hair. "No less than three times Allura. Three." Keith said heatedly. It was simply maddening to the Voltron Commander that to this day that his beloved princess was still in constant danger.

"I don't want to argue tonight, Keith." Her voice was soft, almost pleading.

"We're not arguing, Allura." Keith took a deep breath, then turned her around and clasped her hands in his. "I need you safe first. I want to give you a peaceful Arus before we think about settling down."

Allura pursed her lips.

"Look, just let me sort out this information we got today from the governor," Keith continued, touching his forehead to hers. "In less than a week, not only did we find out my whole family was from Arus, but now both sides of my family were a part of Voltron's history."

Keith raised his arm and switched on his voltcom. "I still have a fair bit to go with this." The holo-documents lit up again.

Allura nodded wordlessly and gave Keith a perfunctory kiss on his cheek. "And I still have paperwork to do tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at lion practice." She turned around and left Keith's office, the unresolved questions weighing heavily in her heart.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Not long after graduating from the Academy, both Kenneth and Kensan were assigned to special covert missions under the Intel Branch of the Galaxy Alliance. The Drule armada were dangerously close to the outlying Allied planets, which kept everyone alert and on edge. This week, the two cousins were assigned to sort through special citizens from certain non-GA planets who were seeking political asylum. Though Kenneth was fluent in the languages of several GA-friendly planets, there were others with which he needed help translating, and fast. Time was of the essence. They needed to verify whether these individuals were genuine political refugees, and if they were persons of interest who were able to assist the GA in some important way. If so, top priority was given to their extraction.

Kenneth's team were told an additional team member had been assigned to them, an expert in interplanetary psycholinguistics. The dossier said she was the best in her field, yet the person who stood in front of Kenneth was probably his age, maybe a few years younger. Kenneth thought she looked vaguely familiar…

"Lieutenant Kogane, we've met." She shook his hand. "I was one of Lord Kentatsu Himura's first wards."

"I apologise, it has been awhile…" Kenneth suddenly found himself lost for words. "You look very different... Maho."

"Good different or bad different?" She smiled, her cerulean eyes locked on his.

"Good. Definitely good." Kenneth smiled back as they began discussing their new orders.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Grandfather, we're here. We came as fast as we could." Kenneth whispered as he sat on the chair beside the hospital bed.

Lord Akiro Kogane lay unmoving.

Kenneth moved closer and whispered again, "Grandfather, he's here."

"Please, grandfather… please say we are not too late," Maho said with misted eyes. She moved from the foot of the bed to where Kenneth sat.

"Here, let me hold him." Kenneth reached over to Maho and gently lifted their two-day-old son from her arms.

"Grandfather, your great-grandson is here to greet you." Kenneth moved his sleeping baby closer. "His name is Keith. Keith Akira Kogane."

Kenneth was nearly in tears. "Grandfather, he already has a full mop of black hair and has blue eyes like Maho." The baby stirred and softly made a stretching purring sound.

They heard a quiet sigh from Lord Kogane.

"Grandfather!" Maho gasped, her tears flowing relentlessly.

"Keith has just woken up and wants to say hi to great-grandfather." Kenneth forced a smile despite the tears unashamedly rolling down his cheeks.

"Ken…neth…" With a barely audible whisper, Lord Kogane stirred as he tried to lift his hand. Holding his newborn son in one arm, Kenneth took his grandfather's hand and gently squeezed it.

Maho stood beside her husband and laid her hand on Lord Kogane's arm as he wearily opened his eyes . He was to give his last benediction to the newest member of the family.

"Keep him safe…" Lord Kogane murmured. To their surprise, baby Keith grabbed the old man's finger, clutching it in a firm grip.

"…for Arus…" Lord Kogane said breathlessly as his eyes drifted shut for the last time.

He had lived long enough to see his descendant who would fulfil an important prophecy, one that would save their home planet from total annihilation.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Reading through his parents' journals, Keith was suddenly taken aback to learn that his great-grandfather had lived long enough to wait for him. How old was he then? He was in mid-thought, then the holo-screen came to life, showing a video recording. It began with two individuals clearing their throats.

"Happy Birthday, Keith! Happy 11th Birthday, son!" chirped Keith's parents from the screen, holding a birthday cake with all eleven candles lit. It was a recording they had made a few days before they died.

"We just dropped you off at school this morning," Maho began, "and since your dad's home, we wanted to make this last recording for the encrypted document you're now reading through." Keith's mum's eyes were twinkling and his dad was beaming as they put the birthday cake down off-camera.

"Keith, if you're watching this…it means the prophecy has finally been revealed to you at its chosen time." Kenneth said, "Your mother and I would like to apologise if we had to hide your Arusian ancestry. We did that because we wanted to keep you safe and alive…"

"…and because we love you very much" Maho added.

"Keith, there will be many dangers," Kenneth said with a warning tone. "You probably already know that by now. And you've probably gone through hell…"

"Don't scare our boy, dearest." Maho chimed.

"He won't be a boy by the time he watches this," retorted Kenneth, earning a quiet chuckle from Keith.

"Hush honey," Maho flippantly waved her hand and turned her winning smile back to the camera. "Say hi to Allura for us! I imagine she is right beside you now."

Keith groaned inwardly and ran his hands through his unruly black hair. Oh, God. No, mum, I pushed my Allura away. Again...

With beautiful blue imploring eyes, his mother continued "Allura dear, please forgive our stubborn son, Keith. He has this very protective nature just like his father."

Keith saw his dad put a protective arm around Maho and kiss her temple.

"In fact, Keith was very protective of you from the start, Allura," Maho said, pulling something from her pocket.

Keith's heart lurched as his mum held out a photograph.

"Allura, this was taken when you were three months old. The unruly-haired five year-old boy beside you is Keith." Maho paused with a grin. "And this…" she continued, holding up another photo, "…was a group picture taken the same day." It was a picture of the Kogane family and the Raimon Family. In the middle of the photo was little Keith holding the golden-haired baby princess Allura.

Then Kenneth spoke, "Your father visited Earth as a last personal attempt to persuade the Galaxy Alliance's top brass to send a fleet to stop the advance of the Drule Armada."

Maho and Kenneth held each other in an embrace, "Keith and Allura, all we really want to say is… enjoy every moment you are together. Life is short. Savour your togetherness. Because, despite all the challenges, all the different levels of hell you face, the only thing that matters is your love for one another," Maho said.

"Let it be your strength and let it shine true, because when you let your love shine bright, so will your future." Kenneth concluded.

"We love you. Happy Birthday, son." Kenneth gave Maho a tight hug. Maho, with her sweet smile and shining blue eyes, blew a kiss at her audience for the last time, then the holo screen went blank.

Keith sat unmoving, unable to believe what he'd just seen and heard. The minutes ticked by as he gathered his wits, trying to process what had just transpired.  
Then it hit him hard. He finally understood the enormity of what his predecessors had gone through to pave the way for him and Allura. He understood what he truly meant to her, and she to him.

For the first time in a long time, his veneer of stoic calm and impassivity began to fall away as the tears began to well up in his eyes.

He held his face in his hands, and for the first time in a long time, the Commander of the Voltron Force broke down and began to weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike in the classic Voltron; Keith of Voltron Force Nicktoons version, never, not even once, shed a tear. Some K/A fans perceived he was too grumpy and always appeared angry with those thick brows. This is our attempt to break down that wall of self-preservation, and show that VF Keith could actually shed tears.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, Coran."

"Ah, Your Royal Highness, good evening to you on Arus." _The Princess is burning the midnight oil again… or I wonder if it's something else?_ "How may I help you today?"

"There are two things I need to discuss with you. Firstly, I spoke to my father this afternoon. And secondly, it's about Keith. We found out a few days ago that his family is from Arus."

Coran simply nodded.

"You knew as well?" Allura asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, Princess. Where is the commander now?" Coran asked with amused eyes.

"He's still going through the holo-documents he received from Governor Mataso."

"Ah, good old Mat. How is he doing these days?"

"He hasn't aged a day since we last saw him five years ago." Allura smiled but the brightness didn't touch her eyes. "Coran, the reason I called you is to discuss the matter of the crown of the Royal House of Arus, if this news changes anything," Allura asked in a rather business-like tone.

"Is it 'congratulations' then, Your Highness?"

"No, Coran." Her tone was too abrupt as she pressed her lips into a thin line. "He wants Arus safe first, for us…for me."

"I understand."

"I just want confirmation, Coran, not approval."

"Whatever you two signed in the pre-nuptial agreement before Black Lion was confiscated still stands, Your Highness, regardless of whether Keith is Arusian or not," Coran replied.

"I see. But what if I were to relinquish my role as pilot of the Blue Lion, and serve my people in a full-time capacity as Queen? Hypothetically, of course?"

"Your Highness, since you are betrothed to Commander Keith, it is simply just a matter of when you and he will be wed, even if it is at a time of his choosing."

"But…"

"…Princess, the pre-nuptial agreement gave you and Keith amazing leeway for a future that was unforeseen. If you feel that you need to let go of your role as Voltron Force pilot in order to preside over Arus' affairs on a full-time basis, then so be it. That decision rests in your hands."

"I understand, Coran. That is all I needed to hear."

"Then let me know of your decision, and I shall clear my schedule for you, to preside over your coronation."

"I don't want a ceremony, Coran. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Keith would agree with me." Allura cringed inwardly. "Wade is still out there, and so is Lotor. Please, I would like to do away with the traditional pomp and circumstance. And that's not a request." Allura concluded.

"Yes, yes, I understand…ceremony … Your Highness." Coran said distractedly. "My apologies, Your Highness, it looks like I have an extremely urgent call on the other line. Please excuse me…" Coran said abruptly with mischief twinkling in his old eyes.

"Coran, didn't you hear me? I refuse to have an elaborate ceremony…" Allura tried to reiterate, but the call suddenly ended. _Did he just cut me off?_ Allura pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm herself. Things were just not going her way lately.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Coran wasn't surprised that the incoming call that had grabbed his attention was from the commander of the Voltron Force. _Looks like I need to play Cupid for these two again._ He chuckled to himself and apologetically ended his holo-discussion with Allura. Coran cleared his throat and put on his best business-like face for his future king.

"Good evening, Commander Kogane."

"Please, Coran, you can drop the formalities…" Keith flinched.

"To what do I owe the honour of your call, Keith?" Coran smiled. _He'll have to get used to formal titles sooner or later._

"Coran, I just learnt my family is from Arus, and judging by your association with the governors, the empaths and the prophecy, I'd say you knew about it too."

"Yes, Keith. Your father Kenneth, your uncle Kensan and I, not to mention Wade, are from the same batch of graduates from the Academy."

Keith nodded. He knew Coran and Wade were schoolmates during their Academy days, but finding out that his father and uncle had also attended the Academy was a surprise to him.

"Allura and I just had a talk an hour ago..." Keith paused. He needed to get this off his chest and confer with Allura's former guardian. "Apparently King Alfor suggested that she become Queen."

"And what are your thoughts on this?"

"As commander of the Voltron Force, I need to protect both Arus and Allura. Wade is still out there, as is Lotor."

"I completely understand where you're coming from, Keith. Yet indeed, it is an honour to hold both the responsibility of commander and a betrothal to Her Royal Highness."

"I need to ask you if Allura can ascend to the throne first."

"Why, of course she can, commander."

"She doesn't need to be married to be Queen?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"You are her intended, her betrothed. It is simply a matter of time for you both to wed, Queen or not."

"So, we're good, then?"

"Yes, except for one small detail." Coran said.

"And what is that?"

"Coronation."

"I see…" Keith paused. "Knowing Allura, she doesn't want anything grand," he explained, hoping to reach some sort of compromise. "Whatever Allura wants, is what I want too. As her protector, I would prefer to keep it low-key. If word got out, we'd have half the Drule army at the castle's doorstep."

"I understand, Keith."

"Allura's safety comes first."

"Indeed, Commander," Coran agreed, his voice filled with utmost respect and pride.

"We'll keep you posted on any developments, so you can clear your schedule."

"Thank you, Keith."

"Thank you, Honourable President." Keith signed off the holo-visual communicator and sank into the couch with a loud sigh. He dimmed the lights in his office and stared out to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The clouds had cleared and the stars shone brightly in the midnight sky.

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, thinking back to what had occurred today. So much had been revealed in such a brief amount of time, and he had yet to speak with his uncle Ken.

Keith had always considered his uncle the ultimate believer of empirical, concrete and tangible data and information analyses, but all this talk of destiny and fate always came up in their discussions.

With the revelation of his true ancestry, all Keith's perceptions were now coloured differently. Indeed, his entire world was changing around him, and his parents' video message was the kick in the bottom he'd desperately needed to come to terms with that knowledge.

Keith leaned back in the couch and stared at the ceiling, and from the million half-formed questions swirling in his head, one big one elbowed its way into the fore.

THE question.

It finally dawned on him what Allura was trying to say earlier. She wanted him to ask the question. Raking his hands through his unruly hair, he imagined Allura teasing him yet again, for being so incredibly dense when it came to their relationship. He exhaled loudly through pursed lips.

_Shit._

_I am such an idiot._

_Allura…_

Checking the time, he decided to go find her. He had a gut feeling she would be in her office.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She only had a few more items to finish, but her eyelids felt so heavy.

Holo-documents were far less tedious to handle than physical paper ones, but they still needed attention, and adding her approvals and signatures to each one was incredibly wearisome. Allura leaned forward onto her desk and rested her head in the crook of her left arm. She drifted off, imagining she was signing the best document in the entire galaxy: her marriage certificate, where it would read Mrs Allura Raimon Kogane.

In the comfort of her imaginings and visions, Keith's gentle touch and calming voice caressed her senses, and his presence soothed her. In her mind, he spoke to her.

_:: I will not leave you. I will always be there for you and I shall always protect you, my love. ::_

She was exhausted. It had been a long day, not to mention an onerous journey for both of them all these years. She felt they were nearly there – that place of quiet bliss and comfort, of dreams of children and joyous celebration. They were nearly there, but not quite yet.

_:: When?:: she spoke to him in her mind. :: When will I be truly yours? When will you be mine forever? ::_

_:: I've always been yours::_ He tenderly ran his hand over her cheek.

"I'm so tired…" she whispered, tears threatening to fall. She dared not open her eyes. She did not want this feeling…this dream… to end.

"I know, sweetheart." He gave her a gentle squeeze.

She felt weightless, carried in his strong arms, such a beautiful trance beckoning her to indulge her senses. She breathed him in, and sensed a whiff of a room that was not hers. She whimpered when he let go, as he gently laid her down. She was in his sanctum, on his bed surrounded by his pillows, cocooned in everything Keith, and to Allura it was the safest place in the world. Her heart and soul ached for him. Her body yearned for his touch.

Her boots were pulled off her feet, landing with a soft thud on the floor. She felt his hand glide across her cheek as the mattress shifted with his weight. Her arm felt lighter as her voltcom was gently removed. With a slight tug on the zipper at her sternum, her pilot suit slowly opened to her navel. She felt her arms being extricated from the sleeves, and the suit being gently eased over her hips and off her legs. The air was cool on her skin as she lay in her undergarments.

Warm fingers touched her forehead as her blue-stoned circlet of office was gently lifted away. The very same circlet she wore on the day the prophecy was revealed to them, only a few months before their world had been turned upside down.

As Keith placed her circlet on the bedside table, his fingers gliding on the smooth blue gem, a cool white awareness pulsed in his head. In that a fraction of a moment, a wave of calm thoughts filled with love, family and children's laughter entered his mind and warmed his heart. He felt a swell of emotion in his chest as he pulled the bedcovers over his slumbering princess. Was it just his imagination or did Allura just smile in her sleep? She rolled on her side and snuggled his pillow.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith emerged from the en-suite bathroom in his shorts, drying his unruly hair with a towel. He looked over to the bed and saw Allura lying in the same position he'd left her, snoring faintly with her arms around his pillow and a look of complete serenity on her face.

He smiled, sliding under the bedcovers to join her. Nestling against her, with her back against his bare chest, Keith softly caressed her arm and kissed the back of her neck. His heart reached out to her with words of apology, of hope and of promise.

_I'm sorry I pushed you away, Allura. You've always been mine, as I have always been yours. Trust me, my love. Do what you feel you need to do; I am here no matter what you decide._

His lips brushed her earlobe as he whispered, "Tonight, I just want to hold you close to my heart and keep you safe." He slid his arm under her neck, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder, and wrapped his other arm around her, encircling her in a protective embrace.

It had been a long time since he had last done this. The overwhelming need to keep Allura safe and protected had never left him; but the tender and caring Keith had all but disappeared during their search for Black Lion. When the cadets had arrived, they had all come together as a team on full throttle, battling two sets of enemies. Keith and Allura had forgotten themselves in the madness and chaos, and the love they had nurtured so long ago was set aside.

Tonight, cuddled in Keith's embrace, Allura slept more tranquilly than she'd had in years. Lulled by their togetherness, she drifted into deeper slumber with Keith's voice in her head. Their joint psychic and telepathic awareness was slowly reawakening.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Arus. It was his world now. In the new light of dawn, he felt refreshed after having one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long, long time. Allura's presence was always a balm, able to soothe all his troubles away.

Arus called to him. He'd felt it when he first set foot on her soil a lifetime ago, a strange sense of welcoming, of belonging. Keith finally realised he now truly had a home in every sense of the word. His past and his future all belonged to Arus, and to the woman with whom he was predestined to share his life.

As he'd completed his perusal of the encrypted information last night, a deep fog in his mind had lifted, and he finally understood what Allura was trying to ask of him. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He saw Allura's visions and dreams of children, and the joyous celebration of Arus, and it was then that he realised he could sense her again. Their psychic and telepathic bond had been rekindled.

He realised that his accumulated frustration and anger, when their search for Black had dragged on for years, had suddenly come to a point where all his negative emotions had blocked Allura from reaching out to him completely.

This unexpected turn of events, the revelation that he was Arusian, was the lone pebble that had slowly gained momentum within him, starting the landslide that culminated in his reconnection with the woman he loved.

With a long, tender gaze at the beautiful sleeping woman beside him, he sent a wave of calm and love, of hope and promise to his betrothed. _Patience, my love. We're nearly there. Trust me. I love you, my Allura._

He quietly dressed and left the room. He needed to speak with Black Lion about his predecessors.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

(To be Continued...)


	8. Chapter 8

Allura paused in the wide green meadow, bending to pick a handful of the blue carnations scattered across the landscape. A warm comforting breeze caressed her naked flesh and stirred the knee-high grass that stretched from horizon to horizon. A few faraway dark clouds dotted the pale sky, but Allura ignored them as she spotted Keith walking toward her in the distance with a smile on his face. She could see he had taken the top of his pilot suit off, and it hung from his waist with the sleeves trailing behind in the grass.

She took a long sniff of the bouquet in her hands as she admired his well-muscled torso. Her bare skin tingled at the sight and she quickly moved to meet him, her golden hair floating weightless behind her. Allura felt joyous and wild, caring not one whit about her state of undress.

Finally they drew close, and Keith seemed to glow as he stared into her eyes.

"Hey," he said simply, with the smile he reserved just for her.

"Hey…" she replied, and as she spoke she felt a sudden jolt and a rush of disorientation.

"…yourself…" Allura finished as her eyes fluttered open. Keith, the meadow, the flowers, they were all gone. She was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Oh noooo… Just a dream…_ she moaned to herself, rolling over and pressing her face into the pillow with a frustrated chuckle.

 _The pillow… it smells like Keith…_ She sat up with a start, suddenly realising that she was not in her own bedroom.

Then she remembered being carried here last night. She'd thought it was part of the dream, but now she knew it had felt all too real. His embrace, his hard body against hers and his intoxicating masculine scent; it was all too vivid.

With a rush of heat colouring her cheeks, she realised she was in her underclothes. Her heart pounded at the thought as she pulled the bedcovers aside. Suppressing a smile, she filled her mind with him, whispering his name.

_Keith…_

A sudden wave of warm energy enveloped her. Was he finally reaching out to her? She wondered why he didn't even wake her up for Lion manoeuvres. She checked her voltcom and a queued message from Keith sprung to life: "No training this morning."

Allura walked through the connecting passageway to her bedroom and went straight to her en-suite bath. She blushed when she realised that although she had lain in bed with Keith, wearing next to nothing, he had simply held her in a respectful warm embrace.

Had she been expecting something else? Her thoughts began to reel southward. Why didn't he take advantage of her last night? Was she feeling frustrated that Keith insisted on treating her with such reverence and respect? Flustered, she eventually admitted to herself that she missed their constant intimacy and fervid sexual connection.

As she stepped into the shower stall, her thoughts lingered on how their relationship had been since getting Black Lion back. Having the cadets around made her and Keith behave like surrogate parents as well as role models. Without any prior discussion, they had suddenly found themselves acting more responsibly and setting a good example to the younger generation.

Allura undeniably missed their mischievous stolen moments along the corridors of the old castle. Even now, despite having adjoining rooms, they had been too busy to keep that private passageway open all the time. He would often take patrol duty or night shifts at Castle Control, and she would be teaching the cadets first period class. The only times they would actually meet up was for emergencies due to Drule or Wade attacks.

Thinking back, Allura was glad for their visit to planet Dradin.

It seemed that the farther they were from Arus, the more their formal roles faded into the background. She remembered Keith had given her _that_ look, the one that meant he would make time to spend with her. Their poolside plans were about to become bedside plans, but unfortunately their friend Manset had almost ruined their little getaway with the consequences of his smuggling activities, and they'd had to bail him out.

After all the dust and chaos had settled, Manset was keen to show his gratitude to the Voltron Force and took them to another of his resort properties on Dradin, putting up the entire team, including the cadets, in an exclusive section of his eleven-star hotel suites, the highest luxury rating in the galaxy.

In an even bigger stroke of luck for Keith and Allura, the rest of the Voltron Force and the cadets had been eager to experience the sights and sounds of Dradin rather than be cooped up in a hotel room, no matter how luxurious. By the end of the weekend, Keith's cheeky grin said it all.

Without the prying eyes of the team, without the heavy burden of managing a planet, even for just a single night, the roles of princess and commander fell away. Here, they were simply Allura and Keith, a couple with possibly the longest engagement in Arusian history, still madly in love with each other. Making up for lost time, they made every moment count, relishing the intimacy and enjoying their blissful sensuous togetherness until it was time to go back home.

They had barely slept on their last night on Dradin, and fortunately the circles under Allura's eyes went unnoticed by the team as they were too busy recounting their non-stop shopping and gaming adventures.

Keith however was very, very relaxed and laid back. He had even accepted her dare to sport a pair of dark sunnies, and keep Black Lion's custom flame job as well as the fluffy dice in his lion cockpit for an extra day.

_Ah, to be young and in love indeed!_

But now, everything seemed to have shifted. She suddenly felt far older than her age of twenty-six. Her duty to Arus beckoned her like a throbbing, pulsing migraine. Why did it feel like she was slowly being torn apart from the inside? What was Arus telling her?

Emerging from the shower, she dressed quickly and walked down to the main hall, just outside Castle Control.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She stood at the bottom of the steps, gazing wistfully at the centrepiece painting. The larger-than-life oil canvas was not only a reminder that the greatest king in Arusian history was her very own father, but also served as the hidden entrance to Castle Control, the nerve centre of the Castle of Lions and Voltron Force operations.

Allura felt torn between what the painting represented and what it concealed behind it. Both the mantle of royal responsibility and her vital role as Blue Lion pilot weighed heavily in her heart and mind, tugging her in conflicting directions, and smack in the middle stood her beloved, the commander of the Voltron Force and soon-to-be King of Arus.

Of noble Arusian lineage, with the blood of Black Lion pilots running through his veins, Keith remained reluctant to ascend to the throne with her until he was unshakably sure that their reign would be a peaceful one. The years of conflict and strife had instilled that need within him. Allura understood, and part of her felt she was being selfish for asking this of him.

Her thoughts led her to ponder about the People's Forum earlier, when she had to abruptly leave a farmer as he attempted to discuss his concerns. What could she possibly do to rectify the situation? Her crossed arms echoed her worry, frustration, and indecisiveness as she stared at the painting of her father. Lost in thought, she didn't notice her niece Larmina parking a squeaky food cart beside her to offer her breakfast.

 _Breakfast!_ Allura had been so busy ruminating that she'd completely forgotten. _I don't think Keith would like that at all._

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Looking up at Black Lion, Keith laid a hand on its warm metal paw in greeting. It was a known mystical fact that the lions chose their pilots, and he had been surprised to learn that Black had chosen him over his father Kenneth.

Bonding with their lions was important to the members of the Voltron Force. It had especially helped Keith, despite the vastness of space, to home in on Black when Herbert Wade had hidden the robot lion all across the galaxy.

Keith took a cleansing breath and stretched his thoughts out to Black. _I just found out about you and my father Kenneth._

Black Lion lowered its head to him and rumbled a low metallic purr. In its own lion-speak, which was a mix of thought, imagery, and minimal speech, Black told him that Kenneth's destiny had lain somewhere else.

His father Kenneth was the one who had set up the network of contacts across the galaxy, a network that would eventually become the Den Resistance. The contacts were essential in fulfilling other missions he had to take for the GA Intel Branch. That was why Kenneth was barely home when Keith was growing up, and why the Resistance always seemed to be expecting Keith's arrival during the long search for Black. Keith's inherent skills in strategy, stealth, and black ops training proved most useful to the Head of Intelligence, his very own uncle Ken. Keith had the uncanny ability to disguise himself and sneak past the stuffy noses of GA military brass. It was because of Keith that GA Intelligence had gotten a whiff of Commander Kala and the impending Drule threat.

What Keith had failed to discover in time was Maahox and his occult science experiments with Haggarium that had led to the reanimation of Keith's ultimate nemesis Lotor. The rebirth of the maniacal Drule king was the very reason for Keith's reluctance to join Allura on the throne. He would not feel at peace until Lotor's reign of terror had ended, and the best way to protect Arus and especially Allura was to continue his role as Voltron Force commander.

Keith wanted to give her a worthy wedding present: lasting peace for Arus and the entire galaxy. The thought of having a blissful worry-free reign as King and Queen of Arus was foremost on his mind as he left Black's spire hangar in search of Allura.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Fate had just handed Allura a second chance to make things right with her agricultural constituent. Old Barmey had made his way into the castle's main hall just as Larmina was offering her aunt some breakfast, and he clearly needed an audience with the Princess.

Allura thought she could finally make things better this time around, and take time to listen to Barmey's concern. Her empath abilities enabled her to remember names, details, and bits of information. This gift, along with her compassionate empathic touch, easily won the hearts of her people, and a humble citizen like this farmer was heartened that his reigning monarch remembered his name.

She gave the man her full attention as he started to speak, but just then the castle was rocked by a powerful jolt. The ornate chandelier in the main hall creaked loudly and fell from the domed ceiling directly above their heads.

Allura's training kicked in and she instinctively pushed the farmer out of harm's way and lunged to the floor next to him, just as the huge lighting fixture shattered on the floor where they had been standing.

She was glad to see Larmina unhurt, and felt a surge of reassurance as Keith ran up to them. She could sense his relief at seeing her unscathed.

"Keith! Are we under attack?" Allura asked as she helped the old farmer to his feet.

Assessing the situation in a heartbeat, Keith knew that the damage had not been caused by weapons fire. He quickly informed Allura that it was a quake and they needed to begin rescue operations straightaway. Arus was his home planet now and he would do all in his power to help. "We need to get to the Lions," he urged her.

Allura reluctantly left Barmey in the care of her niece and ran after Keith to their launch chutes in Castle Control.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Sundown was approaching and Allura paced her room apprehensively. After what had happened, after what she had done, she didn't know how Keith would react.

_I had a perfectly good reason for doing what I did. But was it the right thing to do, in his eyes? Will he be angry? Will he shout?_

Allura sat heavily on her bed, recalling what had transpired earlier in the day.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"We have a Stage One alert at the Chozzerai Dam," Keith notified the Voltron Force as they took to the air. The powerful aftershocks had weakened a section of the recently-completed structure and it had begun to leak, threatening to unleash the river on the farmland below. Keith assigned Lance and Hunk to handle the dam's repair while he, Allura and Pidge handled the rescue detail.

The operation was completed in short order, but Keith still had a gut feeling that something wasn't quite right and he ordered Pidge to analyse the source of the unusual tremors.

And true enough, Pidge and young Vince discovered something was indeed awry. They detected a powerful source of Haggarium underground, with long tendrils spreading outward.

The team mobilised again to investigate, but rather than use Yellow Lion to dig, Allura suggested they take the old tunnel system that the Arusians built during the Zarkonian Wars. She knew those tunnels all too well. She knew every turn and every cavern.

Keith felt a sudden tug of apprehension from the Blue Lion pilot. Allura, who had spent nearly ten years in these tunnels and caves, had not been back underground since Keith and the team had arrived on Arus and revived Voltron. Keith unconsciously kept his lion closer to Allura's Blue.

Venturing deeper into the tunnels, the Voltron Force finally came upon the epicentre of the quakes – a seething mass of what appeared to be tentacles laced with Haggarium.

Vince, in Green Lion's back seat, received a sudden vision from Daniel – he and Larmina were with old Barmey on his farm, under attack by a giant Haggarium tree – whose root system was now threatening the Lions.

Hearing the report, Allura felt a cold hand squeezing her insides. _Oh no… If only I'd given Barmey the time he deserved…_

Pidge continued to deliver his analysis of the quakes: the Haggarium roots were slowly making their way to the core of the planet and their dark energy would tear Arus apart.

Unfortunately, Pidge's technical and scientific analysis was delivered entirely without sensitivity or tact, and the unintentional impact of his words on the Princess was like salt on an open wound.

Whatever had been troubling Allura over the last couple of days began to boil over. The melancholy, confusion and frustration all swirled together into a toxic brew.

She fought back the rising despair and replaced it with a hard-edged resolve.

 _Tear Arus apart?_ After all the Voltron Force had gone through to defend and protect her planet? She cursed under her breath. She wanted to hurl a thousand expletives at whoever did this to her beloved Arus.

"Not on my watch! Not ever!" Allura said furiously. Seething with anger, she charged Blue towards the Haggarium roots and unleashed a blast of ice from her robot lion's tail.

Keith had never seen her like this. He and Allura may have had shouting matches in the past, but this felt different. No one else on the team uttered a word, not daring to mess with an enraged planetary monarch. Keith knew he was the only one who could deal with her in this state. With concern in his voice, he hailed her comm. "Allura, I haven't seen you charge like this before. Are you…"

Allura cut him off. "I'm fine, Keith."

 _She's furious._ "Look, I know you've been feeling torn between…"

"Keith, I don't want to discuss it!" she cut him off again. It was not the time or place to bring it up, especially broadcasted on the comm for the whole team to hear.

"All right," Keith conceded. "But just know that every time you have made the right choice. Voltron needed you."

"That not the point!" Allura argued. "If I'd given that farmer the time he deserved, this never would've happened!" Her voice was full of guilt and remorse.

Despite her furious outburst, Allura knew the best location in the massive cave system to form Voltron and destroy the Haggarium-enriched tree. Breaking through to the surface, Voltron fought back the mutated tree, giving Lance an opportunity to pick up Daniel in Red Lion, and Allura to rescue Larmina in Blue.

Allura was glad to see her niece safe, but realised that the old farmer was still on the ground in harm's way.

Then it hit her. Once again, fate had given her one more chance to redeem herself in helping a fellow Arusian. "Third time lucky," the Terran saying went, and Allura grabbed the opportunity. She knew that this day would eventually come, which was why she had provided Larmina with the kind of training and education that she herself had only dreamed of, from martial arts to ancient languages that could help unlock the mysteries of Voltron. It was just a matter of time for Larmina to harness all the skills she had learned, and to apply them when needed, and this seemed a perfect chance for her niece to prove herself. Without a second thought, she switched places with Larmina and bolted out of Blue Lion to save old Barmey.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 _Well, what's done is done,_ Allura thought, rising to her feet. Trying to compose herself, she drew a deep breath, fully expecting the Voltron Force commander to storm into her quarters and demand an explanation. Instead, a taciturn Keith arrived with his second-in-command.

"I can't believe that you abandoned Blue to save that farmer." Keith said in a mildly reproachful tone as he crossed his arms.

"I'd let him down too many times. I wasn't going to do it again," she replied with a mixture of remorse and defiance.

Keith knew and felt her dilemma, as they had just argued about it the previous night, but Lance had no clue and was more critical of her transgression. "Allura, you can't help everyone. You can't be everywhere at once."

Allura turned to face him. "I know… which is why I have decided it's time for me to serve my people as…the Queen of Arus." She stressed the word "queen", not daring to look at Keith. She was not sure if she was ready to see his reaction. She closed her eyes and instead reached out with her thoughts, seeking some kind of approval and acceptance from her betrothed. _There, I finally said it!_

"But you can't be Queen as long as you're a member of the Voltron Force!" Lance replied incredulously, staring at her as if she'd just lost her marbles.

"And to fill your seat in the Blue Lion?" Keith calmly asked.

"I couldn't imagine anyone more ready." Allura proudly replied. She was amazed at how readily Keith accepted her decision, without qualm, without a word. She just wanted to throw her arms around him, right then and there. Did it mean that he too was ready to join her? Their eyes met as she sought his support, and he gave her a small nod and a knowing smile.

Unaware of their wordless exchange, Lance cleared his throat. "So… when do we do this?"

"Right now," Keith replied in his commander voice. "Everyone's still waiting downstairs at the main hall." Lance gave them a lopsided grin and briskly walked out ahead of his friends.

Proceeding out the door, Keith placed his hand at the small of Allura's back. He felt her shudder at his touch. Was he relieved at this turn of events? Knowing that Allura would no longer be in the Blue Lion, and therefore further away from danger?

"You seemed pleased with my decision," Allura said quietly as she sensed his thoughts. "To be honest, I was expecting a big argument from you," she admitted.

Keith leaned closer to her as they walked towards the elevator. "We'll talk about it later." His voice sounded like some dark delicious threat that left her tingling all over.

No one spoke as the elevator whisked them down to ground level. In the main hall, Lance gathered the rest of the team and motioned Larmina to approach her aunt.

Allura stood atop the raised platform in front of her father's painting. She swelled with pride as she turned her pilot duties over to her niece, inserting Blue Lion's key into Larmina's voltcom and, with a formal salute followed by a warm familial embrace, welcomed her to the Voltron Force.

Hunk offered a celebratory dinner of make-your-own Earth-style pizza, and with a chorus of cheers, they all headed off to commandeer the castle's main kitchen, leaving Keith and Allura behind.

Keith had looked on approvingly throughout the simple ceremony, and now he courteously stepped forward and held out his hand as Allura descended the steps.

"It's done," Allura sighed deeply as she accepted his proffered hand. Keith pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She shut her eyes and nuzzled his chest, breathing in his warm masculine scent.

"How are you feeling now?" Keith asked.

"It has yet to sink in," Allura said in a muffled voice. With the adrenaline rush leaving her body, she suddenly felt exhausted. She wrapped her arms around Keith's waist for support.

"We'll need to let Coran know," he said softly, stroking her golden hair.

"Mmmm…" Allura sighed again. Were they going to argue over this too? "I already told Coran I don't want a grand coronation." She looked up at Keith with pleading eyes.

 _:: You deserve a ceremony at least, ::_ he replied wordlessly, touching his forehead to hers.

 _:: No, I don't, :: she said stubbornly. ::_ I don't need any ceremony until you and I… ::

She pulled back and stared at him, her jaw dropping open. _:: What… what did we just… I heard you…::_

Keith smiled as he gently stroked her cheek. He'd felt it last night, their connection slowly and eagerly unfurling.

Allura's expression changed from incredulity to one of pure mischief. _:: So, now you can hear me when I say I won't be needing my pilot uniform anymore... ::_

His lips turned into a slow, delicious smile releasing a low dangerous purr. His stormy turquoise eyes turned dark and intense.

 _:: Don't look at me like that Kogane, you and I are not done yet with our discussion. ::_ Allura pouted as she tried to hide the bubbling excitement in her tummy.

Keith leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear. "Well, since I've already had prior experience at removing that pilot uniform of yours, I think this final privilege should be mine as well."

Staring into his lusty gaze, Allura lost her voice. Her insides clenched tight with his captivating promise. Then Keith let out a throaty laugh. "C'mon, I don't want to miss dinner." He kissed her forehead and took her hand to go follow the others.

Allura shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "You, sir, are incorrigible."

"I love you too."

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Every element in Allura's dream sequence has an imbedded meaning, if you're into dream interpretations *wink*
> 
> 2) Some dialogue lifted verbatim from the Voltron Force episode "Roots of Evil"
> 
> 3) "Sunnies" are sunglasses in Australian slang.
> 
> 4) Chris noticed (cubbie didn't) that the name of the water dam is the same name of the love bridge in classic Voltron


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> Thank you for all your patience and it's December 1 in Australia and it is Summer in Down Under! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and following since our last post/chapter months ago.
> 
> And what best way to celebrate the summer heat is by uploading / starting with a hot and sizzling Keith and Allura fanfic chapter! *evil giggles* (to our readers from the northern hemisphere, get ready for warm and cozy KA to help melt all the snow around you!)
> 
> Also, there are easter eggs hidden everywhere thoughout chapter eight onwards, that would show a glimpse about what you'd expect to read from Fearless Parts Two and Three found in FFN.
> 
> so, heed our caveat below and note that cubbie and chris write Voltron #KeithAndAllura fanfiction for fun. Voltron belongs to WEP.
> 
> Authors' Notes:
> 
> READER WARNING: This chapter is for mature readers only. Rating M. Sexually Explicit Language Used. Please Do NOT proceed if you think you will be offended. Reader Beware.
> 
> You have been warned. Repeatedly. XD

"You do realise that the next step is Allura's coronation as Queen," Lance said to the rest of the team as they prepared to make dinner at the castle's main kitchen.

"Ooh, and we can have a party too!" Larmina exclaimed as the cadets brought out the pizza ingredients from the walk-in pantry.

"I don't think your aunt's the partying kind," Hunk replied, washing his hands and clearing the polished granite countertop. He uncovered a large bowl containing the batch of dough he'd mixed earlier. It had risen and tripled in size.

Daniel and Vince eagerly observed as he took a fist-sized ball of pastry, dusted it with flour and nonchalantly pounded and twirled it into a flat pizza base.

"So what? We want a coronation and party!" Larmina retorted. "How about we surprise her instead?"

"She won't like it." Pidge warned as he helped lay the finished bases onto baking trays.

"Aunt Allura has no choice. I bet you an extra slice of pizza that Coran will back me up," Larmina exclaimed with confidence as Pidge passed the pizza bases to Vince.

"What about Keith?" Vince asked as he spread the pizza sauce with the back of a ladle and slid the trays over to Daniel, like an assembly line. "Maybe we should talk to him first before we decide things on our own."

"Maybe Keith can distract her while we prepare for the party," Daniel said with a mischievous look as he and Lance laid on the toppings.

"I don't know…" Pidge replied uncertainly as he and Larmina placed the finished pizzas in the industrial-sized oven.

"It'll work! I organised a massive galactic music festival; compared to that, this will be easy!" Larmina said confidently.

"What's easy?" a sweet musical voice asked from the kitchen doorway. Allura and Keith walked in to join the rest of the team for dinner.

"I was telling the cadets that making Earth pizza is easy!" Hunk smoothly replied.

"Good save," Lance whispered with a nudge.

"So, how's the pizza going?" Keith asked. The delectable aroma wafted around the kitchen, making everyone's mouths water.

"Just a few more minutes," Hunk replied, wiping down the countertop.

"What goes well with pizza?" Allura asked as she checked the chilled beverages in the glass-fronted fridges.

"Beer!" exclaimed Lance with a grin, and the cadets' eyes lit up.

"Lance," Allura admonished, shooting a warning glance at the Red Lion pilot.

"I meant ginger beer and root beer, Your Majesty," Lance made a mocking elaborate bow as he reached for the non-alcoholic beverages for the cadets. "And as for our future queen, herewith is your cellar's finest pinot noir," he continued, taking out a chilled bottle of wine with a dramatic flourish.

Keith brought out three wine glasses from a cupboard and Lance uncorked the bottle with practiced ease, generously pouring the deep red liquid into each glass.

With all the pizzas out of the oven and served in the middle of the counter, Lance cleared his throat and raised his wine glass, "A toast… to the new Blue Lion pilot!" Everyone raised their drinks.

"And to our new Queen!" Larmina added in quickly. Everyone cheered and toasted.

"Oh, this is sooo good!" Allura enthused between bites, still wondering why no one had ever told her how good Earth pizza was.

"So, Aunty… we are having a coronation party, right?" Larmina asked her aunt with a wide exaggerated smile.

"We most certainly are not, Larmina. I will have nothing of the sort," Allura replied firmly, looking askance at her niece.

"So, are you and Keith getting hitched then?" Daniel asked matter-of-factly.

Keith suddenly choked on his pizza, and Allura patted his back with a wry look. Before either of them could reply, a holo-call came through the castle's com system, which Pidge promptly answered.

Coran appeared on the screen. "Ah, Voltron Force, Your Royal Highness."

"Good evening, Coran," Allura replied as she took a serviette and dabbed the pizza sauce from her lips.

"May I have a word with Your Highness in private?" he inquired. Allura transferred the holo-call to her voltcom.

"Coran, if this about a coronation ceremony…" Allura began as she walked out of the kitchen, heading to her office.

All eyes then turned to Keith.

"So, what now, chief?" Hunk bravely voiced the team's concern.

"Well, Coran insists that Allura needs a coronation," Keith said. The rest of the team discussed their suggestions for a party for their future queen.

Allura returned fifteen minutes later, silently fuming. She went straight for her glass and downed the remaining wine. Keith and Lance raised their brows and exchanged glances with Hunk and Pidge, but Allura quickly retorted before they could even chime in, "I don't want to talk about it."

Larmina nudged Pidge. "You owe me a slice of pizza," she hissed under her breath.

"Well, I better go," Hunk began, "the kitties need a thorough clean-up and these cadets are coming with me." Hunk began pushing the three cadets out of the kitchen as they waved good-bye. Pidge excused himself, as he needed to get to Castle Control. Their eyes twinkled as they left, knowing they had to complete their assigned tasks for Allura's surprise coronation.

"You know, you can't weasel your way out of this," Lance said as he refilled Allura's wine glass, then Keith's.

Allura's eyes narrowed and she gulped down half of her glass.

"Don't say 'no' straightaway, Allura," Keith said cautiously. "Just think about it for a few days." He took a sip of pinot noir, savouring the complex fruity taste in his mouth.

Allura stared into her wine glass, swirling the red liquid in contemplation. "I would rather think about something else…" she murmured, inhaling the tangy scent of her drink as her eyes lazily gazed at Keith.

Lance could only smirk. _What is with these two? Do I need to drag them to the altar?_ "I don't know about you guys, but I am due for a siesta from all the carb loading," he said, stretching his arms up and yawning loudly. He made a mocking salute at Keith before departing the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

They'd waved the kitchen staff away, insisting on tidying up themselves. Spending time doing something so mundane helped them focus on each other instead of on the larger problems that often threatened to overwhelm them.

The kitchen finally clean, Keith and Allura strolled quietly hand-in-hand to the elevator. Allura was lost in thought during the ride up to their quarters, prompting Keith to break the silence. "How would you want to celebrate your coronation?" he asked as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Huh?" Allura looked at him, snapping out of her reverie. "… I actually haven't thought about it much," she replied as they stepped out of the elevator. _I want a jointly-held coronation with you._

"So what did Coran say?" Keith keyed the access code to Allura's quarters.

"He insisted on some kind of ceremony, no matter how small," she said in a defeated tone as they entered her room. Allura dragged herself towards a nearby chaise lounge and plopped down into its plush cushions. She leaned her head back on its scroll-like backrest, feeling completely drained after the day's events.

Her royal circlet felt cool against her skin, and she lifted it off her head. With tired eyes she gazed at the blue gem, tracing its shape with a fingertip.

It seemed a lifetime ago when this very same circlet was entrusted to her, on those islands at the farthest reaches of Arus, starting their prophetic journey whose end was not yet in sight.

So absorbed was she in her thoughts that she didn't realise Keith was watching her intently.

He approached her and gently took her hand that held the royal circlet. As his fingers touched hers and wrapped around the blue gemstone, a sudden rush of energy and flashes of images filled his mind, visions of joyous children surrounding him. Startled, Keith jerked his hand away.

Flushed and equally surprised, Allura sat bolt upright. "Did you just… did you… see that?" she asked in a breathless whisper. Suddenly embarrassed, she dropped her hands to her lap and looked down at the circlet she still held. Did he feel her yearning? Allura could not bring herself to look at Keith.

"Have you been seeing visions again?" he asked gently, sitting next to her.

"Only this one," Allura admitted, and stole a glance at Keith. "What did you see?"

Keith lifted her face to gaze into her eyes. "I saw children, lots of them, laughing and playing." His lips curved into a slow, heart-stopping smile.

Suddenly hyperaware of his closeness, Allura's breath caught in her throat. "Keith… I…" She felt a thousand butterflies beating their wings inside her.

They had not shared any visions for a long time, and to have Keith see one now was simply breathtaking. She could no longer hold back the emotion swelling within her heart. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Oh, Keith…" she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

Keith relaxed and pulled her into his lap. He held her close, stroking her golden hair.

She felt all her anxieties and apprehensions melting away. Over the last several days she had bottled everything up inside herself, and now that Keith held her in a tight embrace, her wall of self-preservation crumbled. She finally allowed the tears to spill over, and her body trembled as she wept.

Allura's world was about to change again and she needed him. As queen, how would their relationship pan out? He was her anchor. Surely, he would not leave her, unlike the last time when their world turned upside down.

"I'm here, love," Keith whispered in his deep soothing voice, as he sensed her worries building up inside her again. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

He couldn't help but chuckle as she snuffled a reply in such an un-princess-like manner. She felt soft and warm, and he savoured her lush floral scent as her body tantalisingly moulded into his.

The minutes slowly ticked by as they sat entwined in companionate silence, and soon Allura relaxed. "Feel better?" Keith asked softly.

"Thank you…" she sniffed as she lifted her face from his shoulder. "…I needed that."

Keith held her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you," he said slowly and clearly, showing the depth of his feelings for her in those three words. After last night's holo-message from his parents, Keith consciously set aside all his peripheral worries, and focused on the woman he loved.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here with you," he reassured her. He wanted to tell her everything he'd learnt from the holo-documents, but it seemed now was not yet the right time. Within the space of a few days, both their worlds had suddenly been rocked by events that would change their future, and right now all he wanted was to hold her close and cherish their togetherness, something that had lately fallen by the wayside. Right now, only the moment mattered.

"I know. Thank you…for loving me back," Allura replied, her cheeks ruddy and her quivering lips red from crying. Her thoughts flew back to that morning, waking up in his room, imagining what could have been. Her cheeks turned a deeper crimson.

Keith smiled as he sensed her thoughts. "You're silly," he teased, "…and so very beautiful." He caressed her cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him then, a half-weepy, half- blissful smile. "Stop it, you," she said shyly, then dropped her gaze to his damp tear-stained shoulder. "I'm really sorry about your suit."

"I hope the snot washes out," he replied in consternation and, seeing her jaw drop in dismay, started to laugh.

Allura stared at him for a second with her mouth hanging open, then began to giggle as well. "You're terrible, Kogane!" she scolded, smacking him playfully on the chest. Keith wrapped his arms around her again and she sighed in contentment.

"You know you're gonna need a whole new wardrobe," Keith said softly as he touched his forehead to hers.

"It hadn't crossed my mind yet, to be honest," she replied, gazing into his vivid turquoise blue eyes that stared intensely back at her.

"And more importantly, you won't be needing your pilot uniform anymore," Keith whispered as he nibbled her earlobe.

"I don't, do I?" she breathed. Her heart was in her throat and she quivered at his sensual touch.

Had something happened when he read the holo-documents? For some strange reason, it was a completely different Keith that had met her back at the castle after defeating the Haggarium tree. She had fully expected to see an angry or frustrated Voltron commander, and not the compassionate, relaxed man who was holding her now. Her heart blossomed at the realisation.

Rising to her feet, Allura stood before Keith and bent forward to cup his face in her hands. Narrowing her eyes in mock suspicion, she uttered, "Who are you, and what have you done to my grumpy-pants Commander Kogane?"

"I believe Your Majesty is aware that I am no longer your commanding officer," Keith grinned as he lazily gazed back at her and ran his hands over the curve of her hips.

"Mmmm… even though I'm a bit tipsy, it would appear that you are right," she purred, moving to sit astride him. "Oh, and I'm not 'Your Majesty' yet, by the way." She wiggled in his lap and laid her arms on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the unruly hair at the back of his neck.

"So, right now we're just Keith and Allura," he stated, cupping her backside and nuzzling her jaw. "No formal roles, no rank, and definitely…" he paused as he nipped her graceful neck, "…no uniform." Keith found the zipper of her flight suit at the base of her throat, took it between his teeth and slowly pulled it halfway down her heaving chest. He could hear her panting softly between her parted lips.

"Looks like you don't need yours either," Allura said breathlessly, unzipping Keith's uniform with one hand and placing her other hand on his hard bare chest.

For this couple who had just reconnected and rediscovered their passion for each other, the night moved deliciously slow.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith scooped Allura up in his arms, eliciting a squeal of anticipation. With a devilish smile he carried her to the bed and gently laid her upon the soft mattress. Allura's flesh tingled as she looked up at him, his deft fingers slowly and teasingly drawing her zipper all the way down. He slid her suit off her shoulders, exposing the smooth skin of her breasts.

"What put you in the mood all of a sudden?" Allura breathlessly asked, her chest heaving. She put her voltcom on the bedside table and freed her arms from her suddenly restrictive sleeves.

"It's been a while…" Keith whispered huskily, sliding her pilot uniform down to her legs.

"…since Dradin," Allura purred, memories of their intimate overnight tryst flooding back.

Seeing Allura in her lacy V-cut panties, Keith let out a throaty growl. He yanked her boots off, then her uniform, tossing them carelessly aside.

"God, Allura…" He sat down beside her, caressing the length of her well-toned and bare torso, worshipping her creamy pale skin, which was a tantalising contrast to his dark tanned body. She bore several small scars and nicks, evidence of minor injuries she sustained as pilot of the Blue Lion. He knew every mark, every blemish, but he never thought her once-flawless body was now sullied or tarnished. For Keith, it showed Allura's strength as a soldier and pilot despite the amount of worry each of her injuries gave him.

"Keith…" Allura breathed his name, her half-lidded eyes filled with desire.

Without warning, Keith leaned forward and took her nipple between his lips, sucking hard. Allura moaned helplessly as his hand kneaded her other breast, arching her back at the intimate contact.

"You. Are. Mine." Keith growled, flicking his tongue over her taut nipple.

"And you… are overdressed," Allura replied breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head and smiled lustily at her.

"My turn," Allura slowly shifted and got up off the bed, her hair cascading down her chest.

As she stood at the edge of the bed, Keith sat up, caging Allura between his legs. He tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Ah, ah!" she admonished, shoving his hands away. She peered at him through her lashes, then leaned forward and nipped his earlobe, her breasts brushing against his well-defined torso. "No moving," she commanded with a lustful grin, "and no touching."

Keith protested with a low, dangerous growl vibrating through his chest.

Allura stepped back, widening the gap between their heated bodies. "Do I have your word, commander?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Clenching the bed linen in his fists, he suddenly felt bereft of Allura's warm body. "Yes," Keith replied through gritted teeth, barely containing his raging desire for her.

"Good." Allura stepped forward and slowly pushed Keith's pilot suit off his shoulders and down to his arms, revealing his chiselled torso.

With the lightest touch, Allura gracefully ran her fingers over every sinew of bared muscle and hot skin. She caressed his rippled abdomen and hard pectorals. She relished running her hands over every inch of his tanned skin.

She traced the long diagonal scar across his chest. Allura knew the story behind all of Keith's old scars. Each one marring his combat-ready body was gained fighting to keep her safe. They were so young back then.

Her eyes settled on his newer scars, of which she had no knowledge or story to remember. They were from the wounds and injuries Keith had received during his search for Black Lion. She hadn't been with him then, to comfort him or nurse him back to health.

Pushing the sad thoughts away, Allura leaned forward and reverently kissed every one of these marks, inhaling his warm masculine scent.

Keith's breathing grew more rapid, his body reacting to her soft licks and cool kisses.

Allura lifted his right arm and unclasped his voltcom, carefully placing the device on the bedside charger, then slid the sleeves off his arms. Taking his hands in hers, she kissed his right palm while placing his other hand on her breast.

Keith flashed a wicked grin and readily rolled the taut nipple between his fingers.

Drawing a sharp breath, Allura ran her tongue across his calloused palm. Holding his gaze, she gently sucked each of his fingers one by one.

"Allura…" Keith groaned, "you're torturing me." He quickly moved his left hand from her breast down to her hip, his thumb hooking the edge of her lacy panties.

With her eyes twinkling, Allura grabbed his intrepid hand then pushed him down on the bed. "I said don't touch," she giggled, moving on top of Keith. She kissed him briefly, teasingly, before moving back down to pull his boots off, leaving his feet bare on the cool polished floor.

Allura leaned forward and clenched her hands onto Keith's firm backside. With a mischievous grin, she squeezed his buttocks before tugging the pilot suit all the way off his body, revealing his tented black boxer briefs. Allura stood at the edge of the bed and licked her lips, flushing at the sight of Keith breathing heavily, straining himself for her. Her body tingled in response to his need. She leaned forward and stroked the front of his bulging boxer briefs, revelling in the fact that she was capable of doing this to him.

She suddenly recalled the first time she had laid eyes on Keith in such a delectable manner, remembering her first sexual experience with him, followed by more than five years of sexual intimacy. Allura enjoyed the thought that she was still capable of arousing Keith, her lover, best friend, confidante, and fiancé.

At twenty-six, Allura was no longer the young woman who, five years ago, was more daring, fearless and adventurous in her experimentation. By this time, Allura knew what would set Keith off every time they made love. She had never had anyone apart from Keith, not that she needed to compare him to anyone. She'd read her fair share of romance e-books, and the male lead hero, described as tall, dark, and handsome, always seemed to look like her Keith. Her imagination did not need to go very far. Here was an incredibly handsome man who didn't have a clue that he was one of the hottest men in the galaxy, and he was all hers.

She gingerly lowered his boxer briefs down to his knees, trailing soft kisses from the happy trail below his navel down to his dark patch. Keith's breathing grew raspy as Allura knelt on the floor and stroked his manhood with her experienced fingers. She ran her tongue slowly up his warm shaft and encircled her lips around his thick crown. Keith let out a groan.

"Mine!" Allura hissed before she hungrily took him in her mouth, drawing him in as deeply as she dared.

"Yours…" Keith's voice was barely audible, his eyes shut tight and his arm thrown over his face. He battled for control over his senses as Allura bobbed her head up and down, sliding her silken lips over his manhood. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself slowly losing the struggle.

Allura felt him tensing, but then a sudden questioning thought entered her mind, one she'd often pondered. She gripped his shaft and massaged its length, but the thought wouldn't go away.

"Keith?" she whispered. He raised his head to look at her. "How many times… have we done it since we lost Black Lion?"

"Wha… what?" Keith half-lifted himself on his elbows, blinking in confusion. "Where did that question come from?"

"I meant… was there… anyone…" Allura blushed. _How could I possibly be asking this now?_

Keith sat up. "What are you asking, Allura?"

"Oh gods…" Allura sat back on her heels. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" Her face felt hot.

"Didn't know what?" Keith hurriedly pulled up his boxer briefs and took her hands to lift her up. She sat astride his lap and Keith locked his fingers around her waist. "Tell me, Allura."

Placing her palms on Keith's heart, Allura averted her eyes. "There were stories circulating back then… published all over the internet, across the galaxy…"

"Of us." Keith grasped Allura's backside, pulling her closer.

"You knew?" Allura looked up.

"Stories that you had an affair with Lance; that you dated several princes, one of which became your boyfriend; or that you had a fling at a local nightclub; that I was seen in some dive bar cavorting with and bedding other women …"

"…but none of those were true!" Allura's eyes flashed in anger. "I was never with anybody else."

"Nor was I." Keith touched his forehead to hers. "It was all a distraction. Uncle Ken unleashed a spin campaign to get Wade and the galactic media off my back."

Keith knew each fabricated story, each manipulated photo that had been carefully fed to the media. He also knew of Allura's body double, for those instances she needed to be seen in public with Lance or some other eligible bachelor. With all the attention fixed on her double - one of Intel's top agents, Lance's on-and-off girlfriend Kristy - Allura and Keith could, through their own channels, continue their search for Black unimpeded by the paparazzi or Wade's henchmen.

"Apparently our little fairy tale of 'princess pining for her missing knight' was such a tabloid favourite," Allura rolled her eyes.

Keith's hand caressed her bare back. "My place is with you. I love you, and only you," he said solemnly. "Why ask now?"

"It was just a question, Keith. Something I've been thinking about." She ran her hands down his hard chest.

"Have I not proven myself to you over all these years?"

"Of course! Any other man would have given up looking for Black," Allura spoke earnestly, cupping Keith's face.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"But why the doubt?"

"It's not doubt. I just needed reassurance."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Then let this be my reassurance to you." He leaned in and kissed Allura deeply. Their mouths opened, tongues in a passionate dance. He was hungry for her and wanted to taste every inch of her.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Keith lifted Allura and laid her down, with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor, he tugged her lacy panties off and tantalisingly ran his hand over her glistening golden curls, then slid his finger inside her moist folds.

"Ohhhh… heavens…" A loud gasp escaped Allura's lips. "Please… Keith…" She arched her back, clenching around him.

She trembled as Keith withdrew, then let out a small cry as he inserted two fingers. "Allura… you are so ready," Keith said, breathing hard.

Moaning, Allura gripped the bed sheets, her hips moving onto Keith's thrusting fingers, the pad of his thumb rubbing on her clit.

Keith slowly, teasingly drew his fingers out and licked them. "My Allura tastes so good." Grinning wickedly, he put her legs over his shoulders and pushed his tongue into her, licking her intimate folds.

Everything tightened inside Allura, building deep from within. Her aching need, the pent-up desires, the chaos in her head and the yearning of heart, all were growing and swirling as Keith worked his magic.

 _:: I'm here for you. I will not leave you and I will keep you safe. ::_ Keith said through their empath bond. He devoured Allura, sucking rhythmically and massaging her nub with his tongue.

"I need… oh goddess…" Allura panted, feeling overwhelmed as tears threatened to fall. She desperately needed this.

"Let go. Come for me, 'Lura," Keith said between the hard licks and sucks, and she willingly complied.

Crying Keith's name in pure ecstasy, Allura's release rippled throughout her body, with rolling waves of pleasure. She could barely breathe, her brain misfiring as thousands of lights danced through their empath bond.

The electric sensations washed over her for what seemed an eternity, then she collapsed back on the bed.

"Oh Keith… that was amazing…" Allura said between breaths. "You were amazing…" Her breasts heaving, Allura reached up to caress his rough jaw. "I love you so much…" Her heart was in her eyes, full of love for this handsome and loving man.

Keith sat beside her and kissed her palm. "And I love you." He gave a knowing satisfied smile. Allura was his to love completely, body and soul. He knew every inch of her and revelled in the knowledge that he was the only man who could touch and sexually satisfy her.

"Please Keith… I need you…" Her aching need building again, Allura sat up and pulled Keith's black boxer briefs off him. She gingerly straddled Keith, feeling his manhood between her legs. Her liquid desire burning and her insides slick, she rubbed her outer lips along Keith's hot length, lubricating him with her wetness.

With a possessive growl, Keith lowered Allura onto his rigid shaft. Allura sucked in a deep breath as Keith buried himself within her, exquisitely stretching her.

"You. Are. So. Tight," he said through gritted teeth.

"Heavens… Keith… you're everywhere…" The sensations were so intense that she could barely keep her eyes open. Everything inside her clenched as she unashamedly began to roll her hips, savouring this rare moment of being physically one with the man she loved.

"Allura, look at me," Keith commanded, as he thrust his hips up into her, their bodies pounding to an erotic rhythm. Allura gazed at Keith as if through a fog, unable to focus, relishing the throbbing of his manhood inside her.

"Aaahhhh… Keith…" She mewled.

"Gods… Allura… You. Feel. So. Good." Keith rocked his hips up to her, commanding their lustfully increasing tempo. Keith growled and gripped her hips, moving her faster.

Her hands clutched Keith's shoulders. "Please… more…" Allura excitedly gasped at Keith's punishing momentum. "Please… don't stop… I'm so close…" She could feel herself tightening with raw energy, building from Keith's unrelenting pace. She was so ready to explode again.

Keith grimaced. "I'm… I'm going to come… _hard,_ " he snarled. Allura could feel him swell deep within her, then burst in a forceful wave of pleasure. It spread through their bond, a surge of raw energy enveloping them. Arching her back, Allura cried out Keith's name. Holding her tight, Keith thrust deeper with a primal and powerful urge, roaring as he erupted inside her, filling her to the brim.

Breathing heavily, their bodies spent, they clung to each other on for dear life, melting together in their lust, passion, and love for one another. The scent of their eager coupling hung heavily in the air, and their little private world was once again reassured.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

(to be continued...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors' Notes.
> 
> Have re-arranged / revised this chapter.

Keith padded silently through the connecting door towards his room and answered his voltcom. The sun had just begun to peek over the distant hills.

"Kinda early, Lance."

"Good morning to you, too. Listen, make sure you keep Allura occupied. Have some food brought up to your rooms or something; just don't let her come downstairs. The team and I will be discussing the coronation party over breakfast."

"Have you spoken to Coran?" Keith asked as he opened a holographic console and scanned the morning menu.

"Yeah, but he has yet to figure out the safest place to bring Allura while we prep."

"Tell Coran to contact my Uncle Ken. He'll know," Keith said as he typed instructions for the kitchen staff to send two breakfast trays to their residences.

"Roger that, chief."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She dreamt of children laughing and dancing to an old Arusian nursery rhyme. One of the children stood before her and asked "What do you want, Allura?"

Taken aback by the child's innocent and very simple question, Allura realised she did not have a ready answer.

_What do I want?_

The children clasped their hands together in a circle around her, singing and laughing. "What do you want, Allura?" they asked again, repeating the question several times in singsong.

"I… I want Keith. I need him," was Allura's earnest reply.

"But you already have Keith!" one of the children spoke. "What do you really want, Allura?" the children asked again, smiling and dancing around her. "Did you want… this?" An image appeared before her of a beautiful wedding ring, the same royal jewellery that had for generations been handed down from royal parent to the heir to the throne. Allura's eyes glistened.

"You need not wait too long," the children giggled. "Not long! Very soon, Allura!" they chorused.

Two children, a boy and a girl, left the circle and approached her. She knelt to look them in the eye, and they kissed her cheeks and whispered, "We'll see you soon, mum!"

Allura woke up with a start. She blinked hard, realising it was all a dream. Wrapping the warm heavy quilt more snugly around her bare bosom, she let out a longing sigh as she realised the bed beside her was empty. Allura was about to close her eyes again when she heard Keith's soft footfalls approaching through their connecting passageway. Her heart fluttered, knowing that he was still here and not downstairs in the control room or his private study.

She sat up as he came in, and stray locks of her golden hair lazily cascaded down over her face.

"Hello," she said softly.

Keith stood at the foot of her bed holding two breakfast trays. "Hungry?"

"Only for you," Allura dreamily gazed at her fiancé. Seeing Keith only in his boxer-briefs with his chiselled physique on display, she languidly stretched and sighed a lustful sigh.

"I know what you're thinking," Keith grinned as he set the trays on a sideboard and sat on the bed facing her. "You don't look so bad yourself."

With her half-open eyes, tousled hair and bare shoulders, he thought Allura looked breathtaking. She wasn't even aware how stunning she was, or how easily she could turn him on. She was the dream girl of every hot-blooded male in the galaxy, and she was completely his.

"How long did we sleep for?" she asked, unabashedly stretching her arms above her head.

"You have slept luxuriously longer than usual," Keith replied, gently brushing the errant strands of hair from her face. "Yesterday was a big day, after all." He leaned forward and kissed her. They were actually spending the morning in each other's company instead of burying themselves in never-ending holo-paperwork.

"Mmmm… so, any plans today?" Allura asked.

"Probably," Keith replied with a hint of mischief. "By the way, I received a message from Coran that he needs to see you in a few hours. He needs help with some diplomatic negotiations."

"And so it begins," Allura sighed, rolling her eyes. She got out of bed and pulled a fresh singlet from her dresser. Keith watched as she put it on and hopped back into bed, activating a holo-display in front of her.

"Don't tell me you're working?" he asked with brows raised as he moved next to her and put a hand on her thigh.

"Like you said, I need a new wardrobe," she replied matter-of-factly as she comfortably leaned on him. "Especially if I'm going to a diplomatic meeting later. I don't have anything except my old pink pantsuit."

Allura opened a three-dimensional holo-file. "It probably needs a bit of an update," she thought aloud.

"Hmmm…" Keith nibbled her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're distracting me," Allura giggled, shivering under his touch as she added design elements to the holo-image.

"You're my distraction," Keith said as he kissed her neck.

"And…voila! What do you think?" She enlarged the holo-image for a better view.

"Looks good," he replied approvingly, his hands languidly stroking her bare arms and shoulders.

"Want to have a look at your suit?" Allura asked as she sent the file for a three-dimensional print of her redesigned outfit to the Castle's housekeeping section. She then opened another holo-file.

"Go ahead, you're on a roll," he said teasingly, as he slowly trailed kisses from her shoulder to the nape of her neck.

"So are you," she replied breathlessly. A holo-image of Keith's old red jumpsuit appeared in front of them.

"Wow, that old thing?" he said in mock disdain, earning him a gentle smack on the thigh from Allura.

She added a few design elements and enlarged the holo-image. "So, what do you think?"

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that? No arguments?" Surprised, Allura turned to look at Keith.

"If you like it, I like it," Keith shrugged. "What you want is what I want too."

"You know what I want." She moved up and sat astride Keith, running her hands through his hair.

"Tell me what you want, Allura." Keith locked his arms around her waist, his eyes intense.

"Keith… I…" Allura sighed. _This is it._ "…at the end of the day, I'm still just a girl who wants the whole fairy-tale romance: hearts, flowers, and… a proposal," she said quietly, her soft fingers tracing Keith's rough jaw.

"Then you'll have it," Keith said solemnly, his eyes serious.

"…When?" Allura's heart lurched.

"Her Majesty is too impatient," he teasingly smirked and rubbed his nose on hers.

Allura pouted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm detecting a hint of frustration and a smidgen of annoyance," Keith teased.

"I'll do what I want, sir. You're not my commanding officer anymore," Allura playfully replied.

"Really, now. Well, that just gives me free rein to do this," he grinned, and with his strong arms, Keith lifted Allura off his lap and pushed her down on the bed, pinning her with his body.

"Why are you spoiling me so?" she squealed, her voice quivering in anticipation as she stroked his chest.

"Shhhhh… You ask too many questions," Keith said, placing a finger on her lips. "I'm busy right now."

Breakfast would have to wait.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

He was not the type of person who was easily impressed. Today, however, the commander of the Voltron Force stood just outside the castle's foyer, admiring the efforts of the entire team and the castle staff who had dropped everything at a moment's notice for a special mission.

"I'm impressed at how quickly this surprise coronation is coming together," Keith enthused.

"It has to!" Hunk replied. "When Allura finds out we're doing this, she'll freak! She hates this froofy stuff!"

Keith couldn't agree more. Getting Allura out of the castle without arousing her suspicion was a herculean undertaking.

"That doesn't matter to Coran," Lance quipped. Placing a finger on his top lip to emulate the Galaxy Alliance President's impressive moustache, he continued pompously, "Every queen of Arus has to have a coronation; it's tradition."

"Besides, Allura deserves to have her day, even if she doesn't agree," Keith added, referring to the lengthy and often heated discussions between her, Keith and Coran about a coronation.

"That's easy for you to say!" Pidge argued, "Your job wasn't to plant a garden full of Arus' official planetary flower." He winced, his hands covered with tiny thorn-like spines.

"They're surprisingly prickly," agreed Hunk, who was covered in the fine bristles.

"Well, I still say Coran has the hardest job - keeping Allura distracted until we're ready for the party," Lance concluded.

Following Keith down to the castle grounds to help hoist the flagpole, he elbowed his commander in the arm. "I guess something happened last night, eh, mon capitan? Don't think I didn't notice that big grin of yours this morning!"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Zip it, Lance."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura watched the curved horizon falling away and the blue sky fading to star-flecked blackness as her fractal shuttle achieved escape velocity. She loved to fly and never tired of the sight.

Free of Arus' gravitational pull, she throttled back and switched the autopilot on before standing up and stretching her legs. "So, Coran, what's so urgent about this diplomatic mission you insisted we go on?"

"Uh…Well… Umm…" The usually eloquent President of the Galaxy Alliance Council was suddenly lost for words. Running his hand over the back of his head, Coran racked his brains for an excuse to give to the soon-to-be Queen Allura. _Heavens! I hope I don't pop an artery!_

His worry was short-lived as the ship's communications console alerted them of an incoming call.

"Greetings, Your Majesty, Mr President," the Galaxy Alliance's Head of Intelligence greeted them formally.

"Greetings, Lord Himura," Allura replied.

"I'm sending you the coordinates for your meeting. Chancellor Siaan is eager to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Ken," Coran smiled, trying to hide his enormous relief at Keith's uncle's impeccable timing.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

An hour later they arrived at their destination, Viridanus, a planet of blue oceans and lush green continents, not unlike Arus had been before the Zarkonian Wars.

Gently setting the fractal down on the appointed landing field, Allura and Coran opened the hatch. Bright sunshine and balmy temperatures greeted their senses. Several people of varying ages waited on the tarmac as they descended the boarding ramp. The welcoming party were dressed in their best clothes, their eyes bright and happy. An elder in a holo-chair approached them.

"Welcome, Your Majesty and Honourable President, to our planet," Chancellor Siaan said in welcome.

"Greetings, Madame Chancellor," Coran replied. "Thank you for meeting us."

"It is wonderful to see you again, Coran," Siaan's eyes twinkled as she looked at Allura, "and Your Majesty, it is an honour to finally meet you in person."

Allura smiled as she clasped the Chancellor's hands in hers. She suddenly felt a familiar warm welcoming energy surrounding her.

"Your Majesty, I hope you don't mind, but we have friends who would like to meet you as well," Siaan gestured towards the eagerly awaiting crowd.

Allura smiled and opened her arms as several children drew near, eager to give her garlands of golden flowers native to the planet. Once again, she sensed that familiar wave of energy in the group's presence.

The welcoming ceremony complete, they gathered at nearby hall, a large indoor-outdoor receiving area amid lush trees and carefully manicured floral bushes, and furnished with several comfortable seats, couches and benches.

"Coran, did you say this was a diplomatic mission?" Allura whispered as refreshments were promptly offered to them. She was unsure of the protocol and proceedings.

_There it is again, that familiar empath wave… it feels like we are among our people._

She looked around to see everyone smiling and grinning at her, and the realisation struck. "You're all empaths!" Allura exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

_:: Greetings, Queen Allura! ::_

_:: Greetings, Your Majesty! ::_

Everyone was excited to finally see Allura in person; for them it was a dream come true. They all spoke to her telepathically, even the children who were still learning their abilities, giggling a tad too loud in her mind.

The chancellor raised her hand. "Let us not overwhelm our Queen Allura. I know you're all very excited about today," Chancellor Siaan admonished the too-eager group.

"What does this all mean, Chancellor?" Allura sounded both curious and confused.

"We have longed for the day we would finally be united with our queen," began Siaan. "Some of us you have already met, through a holo-conference several years ago during your first empath meeting together with Commander Kogane…"

"…on Lady Jiaan's islands!" Allura replied. "Yes, I remember now. No wonder some of you felt familiar."

"We are, some of us at least, the ones whom Commander Kogane referred to as the 'Den Resistance'. We are not only empaths, but Arusians by blood."

Allura gasped.

"Please allow us to share our story, Your Majesty." Siaan motioned Allura to sit in one of the plush seats, then telepathically sent their story to the young queen.

They were children of Arus, scattered across the galaxy. They were now the second or third generation of Arusians hidden amongst the Galaxy Alliance-friendly planets. They knew they had a mission to fulfil.

They admitted to Allura that they had aided Keith several times during his search for Voltron's Black Lion. Allura felt a pang in her chest, realising this was the side of Keith's journey that she had not seen. There would always be that feeling of loss each time she recalled that sad part of their lives.

"But now we go forward, Your Majesty. The next part of the journey will be a happier one. It only requires extra patience on your part," Siaan said aloud. She lifted an ornate box of dark lacquered metal and reverently offered it to the Arusian queen. "This was entrusted to us, so that one day we could pass it on to you."

Allura accepted the box and ran her fingers over its intricate engravings, relief carvings of lions in various poses that adorned the sides. Admiring the craftsmanship, she gently opened the lid. Inside was a burnished silver circlet of office, similar to the blue-stoned one she wore, but set with a larger golden jewel.

"It's beautiful," Allura looked at the new jewellery piece with adoration.

"Please try it on, Your Majesty." Siaan offered to hold the ornate box for Allura as she carefully took off her blue-stoned circlet and set it down.

When Allura placed the golden jewel on her forehead, an iridescent burst of energy emerged from the gemstone. Her eyes glowed with the same colour as Voltron's energy signature, and visions of the future swirled in her mind. She saw glimpses of memories that were yet to come: her marriage, their children, the Galaxy Alliance, Voltron Force pilots in key GA positions and most of all, Arus as the centre of their universe. All these would be realised during her reign, with Keith as co-ruler of Arus.

"These new visions…" Allura gasped.

"They are gifts, meant for you and you alone. That is going to be yours and Commander Kogane's legacy to Arus, and to the galaxy; that is his future you see as well as yours," Siaan explained. "The visions are not to be revealed to anyone else, not even to your betrothed. Just as Commander Kogane had to block some of his empath memories from you during his search for the Black Lion, you shall also be required to block this from him and the rest of the Voltron Force."

"I don't understand…" Allura knotted her brow.

"Some things are left not to be fully understood," Siaan replied cryptically, but with no small amount of sympathy as well.

As the visions continued, Allura felt a sudden odd rush of fear, pain and anger in her mind. She realised the feeling wasn't part of the vision, and that something was happening right now with Keith. Allura briefly glimpsed Voltron fighting an army of thousands of Lotors, as well as a giant robeast, one they had faced before. _How can that be? That's impossible!_

"Keith!" Allura gasped as she rose to her feet, yanking the golden circlet off her forehead. She felt his raw anger seeping through their bond.

"Something's wrong, Coran," Allura worriedly told the GA President. "We need to return to Arus immediately." She apologised to their host, "I don't know what is going on, Chancellor, but I sense something is happening on our planet."

Chancellor Siaan nodded in understanding. "We shall see each other again soon."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Back on Arus, the Voltron Force was battling a robeast made of five combined robotic predators. It was the only foe that Voltron had never defeated. The team had barely survived the last encounter, and they were taking a beating now.

Keith's anger was palpable the moment a thousand Lotor clones had showed up at the castle's doorstep. This was exactly the reason he didn't want to make a big hoopla out of Allura's coronation. He would definitely need to speak with Coran, if they made it through this ordeal.

He swore under his breath, a million what-ifs swirling in his head. Keith forced himself to remain focused and to keep his anger in check, thankful that Allura was off-planet and safe. He hoped that she wouldn't return during the battle with their nemesis. He struggled not to let Allura feel his aggressive and agitated state seep through their empath bond.

By the time Voltron's Green centre used its boomerang shield to finally destroy the robeast, Keith felt an enormous weight lifted off his shoulders. Voltron was victorious thanks to the special ability of one of their cadets.

Unfortunately it was not a total victory. Lotor had escaped again... and they still had to clean up the mess before Allura and Coran arrived.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura brought her ship in to land, puzzled at the seemingly-calm Voltron Force waiting to greet her in front of the castle. From her earlier vision, she'd been worried that something terrible had happened to them. Then she saw the ceremonial decorations that had been put up against her wishes, and she felt a surge of displeasure. _Something terrible is gonna happen, all right…_

All eyes were on Allura as she and Coran exited the ship and approached the group.

"This had better not be for me," she said mock-seriously. Although she kept her tone light, her mood was anything but. Keith sensed it, and braced himself for the argument that was sure to come.

Lance caught the look she'd shot at Keith and realised he did not want to face the wrath of a planetary queen. He had seen firsthand how mad Allura could really get. She had unleashed her fury without hesitation several times ever since they had regrouped with the cadets in tow from Earth.

Back when Allura was a sweet teenage princess, Lance could easily coax and cajole her out of any funk... but not so the Allura glaring at them right now, full of the fire and fierceness of a twenty-six-year-old monarch. Lance needed an excuse, and fast.

Luckily Pidge had one.

Pidge realised that after today's battle, Vince had proven himself worthy and ready to become the next Green Lion pilot. Vince had the special ability that Voltron required to defeat any Haggarium-empowered robeast. Pidge realised that Vince was part of that cryptic prophecy foretold to them long ago, and he also knew that after today's fiasco with the castle defence systems, he was needed in Castle Control more than ever.

Still high with the post-battle rush of adrenaline in their veins, the Voltron Force cheered as Pidge entrusted Vince with the key to Green Lion, the second cadet turnover in a matter of days.

"Just one cadet left, and our three lions," Hunk remarked to Keith and Lance as the younger set huddled together in a group hug.

"So, the real question is," Keith replied, "which one of us is going to give his up?" His eyes were on the two cadets-turned-pilots, and didn't see Hunk and Lance exchanging a troubled look, or squirming when they saw Allura's reaction.

Allura couldn't believe Keith's last remark. _Did I hear that correctly?'Which one of us is going to give his lion up?'_

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Lance and Hunk thought the royal Arusian flowers would wilt under the heat of Allura's glare. They slowly backed away as Keith locked eyes with her.

 _Oh boy… there's going to be another battle inside the castle._ Lance grimaced at the thought, not looking forward to another round of commander cranky-pants. Seeing the exchanged stares between Keith and Allura, he knew the argument was well on its way to becoming a full-blown catastrophic battle of wills. However, there were no words, no verbal vitriol, just a bunch of glaring, staring, pouting, huffing and puffing.

"They're talking with that telepathy whatchamacallit," Hunk muttered under his breath as they unobtrusively made their way toward Pidge and the three clueless youngsters.

"Did you see that?" Pidge asked as they drew near.

"Yep," Lance replied. Hunk nodded.

"See what?" Vince was too nervous and elated at being made Green Lion pilot to sense anything amiss.

"What are you guys talking about?" Larmina hadn't noticed anything either.

"Steer clear of Her Majesty and Fearless Leader for now. Let them cool off a bit," Lance explained as he looked at Keith having a stern discussion with Coran.

"But…" Daniel began, clueless as ever.

"Kids, trust me on this. That was one big fight. We've known those two longer than you and that was no normal argument," Lance forewarned.

"Seriously?" Vince was not convinced.

"So… what happens to the party now?" Larmina added, disappointment creeping into her voice.

"Let's wait for Keith and Allura to cool down a bit, then we'll talk about the partying," Hunk placed a knowing hand on Larmina's shoulder.

Next thing they knew, Allura had stomped off into the Castle of Lions, leaving Keith and Coran to slowly follow her, dumbfounded and speechless.

Everyone trudged back inside and headed to Castle Control for the usual post-battle debriefing, where they found Keith still having a serious discussion with Coran.

But where was Allura?

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

(To Be Continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors' End Notes:
> 
> 1) OC Chancellor Siaan is dedicated to fellow Twitterer & Melbournian / geek / bicyclist Sian who baked a cake for my fortieth birthday.
> 
> 2) Some dialogue among Voltron Force members were lifted per verbatim from Voltron Force episode "Army of One"


	11. Chapter 11

"You'll just have to accept the fact that things change, Coran." Keith said, crossing his arms. "I will not jeopardise Allura's safety for a public coronation." His jaw tightened in a hard line.

"I understand, Commander," Coran pressed, "however, it has always been our tradition…"

Keith raised his hand, interrupting the Galaxy Alliance Council President. "Not after what happened today. We could have a private indoor ceremony instead and just beam a recording later to the galactic media. Under no circumstances will we have a live outdoor broadcast."

"If you insist, Keith," Coran said discontentedly. He wanted to pursue it further, but with the rest of the Voltron Force joining them for debriefing, his conversation with Keith would have to wait.

"Where's Allura?" Hunk asked aloud as the rest of the team entered Castle Control.

Lanced nudged the Yellow Lion pilot with his elbow. Hunk merely nodded at Lance when he saw Keith's and Coran's hard set expressions.

The team had seen Keith and Allura earlier at the castle's entrance, wordlessly glaring at each other, which meant they were arguing again, albeit telepathically. Perhaps that was the reason the soon-to-be-crowned Queen was conspicuously absent from Castle Control. Moreover, debriefing without Allura seemed different. It was the team's first post-battle discussion with a different Blue Lion pilot, and they hadn't quite gotten used to the idea yet.

Keith eventually learned that Lotor - the real Lotor – had breached the castle and entered the Hall of Heroes. The main hall was an obvious flaw in the Castle of Lions' defence system, one that needed addressing soon.

Despite the Commander's impassive exterior, in his heart Keith thanked the fates that Allura was off-planet during this particular battle. He felt a chill at the thought of what could have been. By the end of the debriefing, Keith was more resolute in his decision not to give up his seat in Black Lion, not until Lotor was undeniably defeated. With the adrenaline still pumping in his veins, Keith marched out of Castle Control and headed towards the simulation room.

_Damn it, her safety comes first,_ Keith thought as he activated a slew of holographic Lotors to fight, raising his twin blazing swords to meet them.

How many times did he come close to losing Allura? In the short time since they had retrieved Black Lion, there had already been three attempts. Keith couldn't even bear to think of the many years before that, when it seemed Allura's life and liberty were under constant threat.

The physical scars etched on his body were indelible proof of the rescues he'd made in the past, yet it was the scars in his heart, the unseen emotional scars, which Keith feared most.

Losing Allura would be the death of him. Not only was she the most important person on Arus, but she was his life and the half of his soul. He'd made it his life's mission to protect her from harm. Why couldn't she understand that?

He loved her dearly, yet it was maddening and exasperating that they could not come to an agreement on this. Their earlier argument at the castle's foyer hung out in the open for the entire Voltron Force to see.

Keith slashed through another wave of simuLotors, but he winced in pain as one managed to land a solid blow on him. He paused the sim and exhaled loudly, staring at the ceiling in frustration.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Pidge had remained at Castle Control after debriefing, keeping an eye on the security system, when Vince approached him. "So, the princess and the commander have telepathic abilities."

Without looking up from the holo-controls, Pidge replied, "Yup. Long ago, before Wade, those two had this psychic mind link, but something happened during the five years they went searching for Black. Somehow their link was affected, and… well, they just didn't want to talk about it when we all got back here." Pidge adjusted his eyeglasses and glanced at Vince. "But yeah, it looks like their connection is back."

"I never knew," Vince said.

"Why do you think Keith and Allura allowed you to work on the pilot-and-lion mind link project?"

"Everything makes more sense now," Vince nodded.

"Vince, I'm telling you right now, and please tell Daniel and Larmina as well, keep your snark to a minimum when they're around."

"Oh, I will," Vince smirked. "Thanks, Pidge. Later, dude."

vvvvVvvvVvvv

Allura was halfway into her fifth freestyle lap of the indoor pool when she saw the door open and a red-clad figure enter the hall. She paused at the far end, not looking in his direction.

"Go away, Lance," Allura grumbled, annoyed at the interruption.

"Arguing again, huh?" Lance's reply echoed loudly in the cavernous swim centre.

"None of your business."

"Yeah, so… when did you two start the telepathy thing again?" Lance pressed, walking to the middle of the long edge of the pool, halfway to where Allura was resting.

"You're too curious for your own good."

"Well, the cadets were duly warned to keep away from you two until you suss out whatever it is you're arguing about."

Allura growled as she clung to the edge of the pool. "Keith can be such a…."

"An ass. Say it. A-S-S," Lance cajoled. "Did you know we battled Lotor today?"

Allura made an un-princess-like snort.

"You know how Fearless Leader gets all riled up whenever blue-face pops up around here."

"Yes, I know, Keith's anger is legendary, and all that." Allura rolled her eyes, then swam back to the opposite end.

"Did he tell you how many Haggarium clones Lotor brought with him, right up to the castle doorstep?" he asked as Allura surfaced.

"I get it, Lance." Allura snapped.

"A thousand Lotors. An army of his different Haggarium reincarnations. And since you weren't at the debriefing, you probably didn't know the real Lotor apparently got inside the castle, up to the main hall."

Allura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew straightaway that that would push Keith over the edge.

"How is Keith?" Allura asked, her voice calmer, softer.

"Give him time Allura, he'll come around."

"Eventually..." She let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, eventually," Lance smirked. "Now, I gotta go see your boyfriend…"

"Fiancé," Allura promptly corrected the Red Lion pilot as she swam to where Lance stood.

"Whatevs…" he waved his hand dismissively, "As I was saying, I'd better see what Commander Grumpy-pants is doing. Hopefully I get there before he wrecks all the gym equipment."

Lance paused at the exit. "Listen… I see every day how Keith feels about you. We all see it. You mean the world to him. More than that, even."

Allura mulled over his words as she watched him leave. With a long sigh, she swam toward the deepest part of the pool. Drawing a deep breath, Allura closed her eyes and let herself slip underwater. She needed to be surrounded by her element to help calm herself. Time seemed to slow down. She heard her heartbeat pulsing in her head, and the soothing rhythmic hum of the ripples above her. She began her mindfulness meditation whilst completely submerged.

Allura recalled her earlier confrontation with Keith. They'd had arguments in front of the team before, but this was the first time they'd done so telepathically, and in such a spectacular way.

vvvvVvvvVvvvv

"Just one cadet left, and our three lions," Hunk remarked to Keith and Lance.

"So, the real question is," Keith replied, "which one of us is going to give his up?" His eyes were on the two cadets-turned-pilots, and didn't see Hunk and Lance exchanging a troubled look

Allura was within earshot, and she could not believe what Keith had said.

_:: Did I hear that correctly? `Which one of us is going to give his lion up? ::_ Allura's eyes widened in disbelief.

_:: What? Did you think I'd relinquish command of the Voltron Force so soon? ::_ Keith arched an eyebrow.

_:: We just talked about it this morning… ::_ Allura gaped, recalling what they discussed.

_:: We didn't talk about me giving up Black Lion. We discussed a totally different matter ::_

_:: It's the same thing, Keith! ::_ Allura's face was flushed.

_:: Again, did you think I'd let go of the leadership just like that? ::_ Keith squared his jaw and clenched his fists, trying to keep his temper in check.

_:: But didn't you promise…? ::_ Her eyes locked on his.

_:: I didn't promise anything ::_ Keith said flatly.

_:: You didn't promise…? ::_ Allura gaped at Keith. _Is this really happening? Is he serious?_ Tears threatened to fall, and a wave of fury started to rise from the pit of her stomach. She hadn't been this angry at Keith since the time he and Lance had plotted revenge for her kidnapping by Wade.

Allura closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. After baring her soul to him last night, after hearing those endearing words from him this morning… Allura had been so worried about Keith that she had cut her meeting short with Chancellor Siaan, only to discover Keith and the team were going against her wishes for the coronation, setting up for a ceremony which she specifically didn't want… and now this.

_:: How could you say that? ::_ Her body trembling in anger at the betrayal of trust, Allura opened her eyes and hurled a screaming psychic wave at Keith.

Keith jerked back, astonished at the power of the surge she'd thrown at him.

Surprised at her own ability, Allura forced herself to stop. Tears of fury streamed down her face as she stomped off, leaving the Voltron Force staring after her in slack-jawed confusion.

vvvvVvvvVvvv

_Why does he continue to hesitate?_

She needed to clear her mind. Her indulgent swim was not enough. Allura continued to feel restless. Hauling herself out of the pool, she stalked off towards the change room. She showered quickly, pulled on a fresh set of casual clothes, and returned to her room with her thoughts in turmoil.

_A reprieve…_

Allura needed a respite before all these changes took place. Her impasse with Keith was not helping. Did he not love her enough? Had she not shown Keith how important he was in her life? Didn't those five years searching for Black Lion show the extent of her commitment to him and their relationship?

She yanked the golden circlet off her head and stared at it. _Ruler over all of Arus..._

Allura Aerwyn Raimon was to be formally crowned as Queen. This was her destiny and her birthright. It was only a matter of a formal ceremony really. Since Coran became Ambassador to Arus five years ago, Allura's many responsibilities were already those of a planetary monarch.

She and her people had gone through so much, from living in the cavernous subterranean tunnels, to rebuilding their homes on the planet's surface only to have them destroyed several times in battle with the relentless Drule armies. The townsfolk closest to the castle were her fiercest and most loyal supporters. They were strong enough to withstand all the constant bombardment and rebuilding when they could have moved elsewhere on Arus, away from ground zero. Allura had always had her people's support, most especially now with Voltron back. She remembered her people's overwhelming response when the majority of Arusians sent petitions to their regional governors to grant official citizenship to the members of the Voltron Force.

Allura let out a big sigh. She grabbed one of her backpacks and quickly stuffed it with clothes she could easily put on with no fuss. She placed her circlet with the golden stone on the bedside table, next to her old blue-stoned one.

She wanted to get away from everything, in order to sort it all out in her head. She needed space to think clearly about her new visions, her new role, and most especially about Keith.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Lance found Keith in the sim room and not in the gym as he'd expected. "Still fuming, I see."

"Fuck off," Keith snarled. He was in the middle of a holo-battle with both his blazing broadswords drawn.

Lance crossed his arms and leaned back against the polished wall, watching Keith grunting with exertion as he sliced through several simuLotors.

"Feel better, dumbass?" Lance drawled.

"Go away."

"Yeah, Allura said the same thing."

Keith glared at Lance's infuriating smirk as another wave of simuLotors lunged at him. "The things she drives me to…" Keith sliced through his holo-enemies.

"Yup, I can totally see that."

"I love her, Lance. But seriously, why can't she …" Keith gritted his teeth.

"It must be true love, mon capitan, you're not even completing your sentences," Lance chuckled. "By the way, how come you're down here and not with her?"

"Not your business. This is between Allura and me," Keith snapped angrily.

"Yeah? Well, you two freaked out the cadets earlier with your silent argument."

Keith threw a sideward glance as he punched a few holo-opponents.

"You think we didn't notice your little telepathic discussion?" Lance waggled his fingers. "If you're smart, you'll move your ass over to the lap pool and woo Allura with your oh-so-charming personality," he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Keith continued to ignore him, expending his anger over a group of holo-Lotors.

Shaking his head, Lance headed to the door. "She's the best thing that ever happened to you, man. Go talk to her."

Keith watched the door slide shut, Lance's words echoing in his head. He switched off the holo-projectors and slumped heavily on the bench, burying his sweaty face in a towel. He drew an exhausted sigh.

With Coran as President of the Galaxy Alliance Council, this meant Arus was in good hands. Moreover, as long as Voltron was there to defend Arus, Allura would remain safe. But there was a niggling odd feeling in Keith's gut that said otherwise; that annoying little fearful thought he'd tucked away and forgotten, hoping it would just resolve itself in its seclusion.

_Allura…_

How many times had he reassured her that they were in this relationship for the long haul? They were betrothed; they were soul mates and telepathically linked, for heaven's sake. _Shouldn't that be proof enough?_

An imaginary accusing finger waggled in front of him. No amount of assertion would soothe Allura's anxiety about their ongoing relationship, especially after all the hard years they'd spent searching for Black Lion. It would take a lifetime of constant reassurance to make up for broken promises and lost time.

Was their intimacy not enough proof of how much he loved her? Keith found himself thinking lustful thoughts of Allura, of how they'd made love last night and again this morning, how soft and supple she was beneath him, how her intoxicating floral scent invaded his senses, how her body moulded to his, how he loved touching her, pleasing her, and how complete he felt when he was inside her.

_Damn it, now I have a hard-on…_

Consciously shifting his wayward thoughts, Keith tried to think of boring paperwork, strategic defence planning and administrative meetings.

When his body had calmed down, Keith telepathically reached out to Allura. He felt her conflicting emotions of anger, frustration, and annoyance, slowly shifting to empathic calm. Allura was a kind soul, one with the strength and anger of a lioness, yet with a heart full of compassion and understanding.

Keith needed to make Allura understand that she had to have faith in him about their ongoing relationship – one built on a foundation of mutual trust.

vvvvVvvvVvvvv

_Keith asked me to trust him, but how can I now, after what he did and said? Planning a big ceremony behind my back after I specifically asked everyone not to, and then not wanting to give up his lion?_

Was she not direct enough as to what she wanted? Had she been too direct? Was Keith pushing her away? Still feeling betrayed, Allura raised a holo-screen and keyboard and began typing a series of technical codes and commands.

_He is my betrothed and predestined. It's only a matter of time, and I know that should be enough for me right now, but I can't help wanting more._

She recalled her visions of their co-rulership and their future children, blushing as a wicked idea entered her mind. What if she just stopped her monthly contraceptive injections without telling Keith? With their frequent lovemaking, she would definitely fall pregnant. Their need for each other was insatiable, especially since their psychic abilities were unfurling at a rapid pace.

_No… that would be selfish and manipulative of me, and unfair to Keith._

She regretted the psychic wave of anger she'd hurled at him, especially after seeing his astonished reaction. Allura was not even aware of how quickly her telepathic abilities had grown, but she knew she eventually had to learn and explore the full extent of her potential.

_So much has happened in so little time…_

She needed a breather, but where would she go? The Castle of Lions was her home, but with all her confusion and restlessness she felt trapped within these suffocating walls.

Allura decided to challenge her status quo. A plan had taken shape in her mind, and she now knew what to do. It was completely unexpected of her, but it was something she'd long needed to do, and to hell with the blasted prophecy. She grabbed her backpack and slipped out of her room.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Allura, you're needed at Castle Control," Pidge's voice echoed over the paging system. He needed to go over his proposed castle defence upgrades with her. Following the debacle with his previous olfactory alarm system, Keith insisted that, moving forward, Pidge had to obtain Allura's approval for any major changes. She was the owner of the castle, after all.

But it had been ten minutes and she hadn't turned up. Pidge decided to wait a while longer before paging Allura again. She might be indisposed. He couldn't contact her via voltcom, because she had turned the old one over to him, and he was still working on its replacement.

vvVvvvvVvvvv

His sim workout completed, a freshly-showered Keith went over to the lap pool to speak with Allura, but the castle's swim centre was empty.

"Hello?" His voice echoed off the high ceiling. "Allura?"

Keith checked the change room and saw one of the shower stalls had recently been used. Allura's floral scent still lingered in the air. _I must have just missed her. She probably left for Castle Control as soon as Pidge called for her._

Heading for the elevator, he decided he would make the time to speak with her, before everyone came down for dinner.

Pidge looked up as he entered the control room. "Ah, Keith, there you are. Have you seen Allura?" Pidge's castle defence proposal was displayed on the holo-screens, waiting for Allura's approval.

"Not since this afternoon," Keith said. "I thought she'd be in here… but Coran did need to meet with her about the changes for the coronation ceremony."

"That'll take ages," Pidge smirked. "I probably just reschedule for tomorrow."

"How's Allura's new voltcom coming along?"

"She has yet to see the final colour." Pidge showed him the prototype. Allura's new voltcom was a greyish gunmetal tone with blue outlines. "Think she'll like it?"

"Hell, _I_ like it," Keith replied, finally allowing himself a lopsided smile.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Everyone gathered at dinnertime, but Allura's seat was conspicuously empty. Keith took a place beside Coran at the table. "So, what did Allura say about the changes for the coronation ceremony?"

"She did not show up for our meeting," Coran replied, unfolding his table napkin. A look of worry crossed his face. "I assumed she was with you, Commander, until I heard Pidge paging her from Castle Control. I did not wish to interrupt, especially since we agreed the Castle's defence system is a far more pressing matter."

Keith furrowed his brows. This was out of character for Allura, ignoring meetings and not giving notice. He raised his voltcom and spoke a command. "Locate Allura."

Pidge, who was seated across from him, interrupted. "Keith, that won't work. Allura doesn't have a spare voltcom with her."

"Not even a communicator?" Keith rubbed his temples.

Pidge looked embarrassed at the oversight. "Sorry Keith, I didn't think…"

"Access all cameras and locate Allura," Keith ordered Pidge. A sense of disquiet began to rise in his chest.

All eyes were on Pidge as he raised a holo-screen from his voltcom. A heavy anxious air hung in the dining room. Everyone was silently listening.

"Scanners show she's not in her office, the gym or the pool," Pidge began. "Keith, we'll need the special access code for her residential quarters."

He simply nodded as he punched the password into his own voltcom. It was one of his and Allura's requirements, that her room's CCTV system only be accessible via encrypted access code.

Keith let out an audible sigh of relief to see her familiar shape under the bedcovers. "Looks like she's sleeping it off," he said. "It's been a big day for all of us."

Everyone visibly relaxed and continued their dinner.

Keith switched off the voltcom display, but he couldn't shake off his nagging worry. He quickly finished his dinner and excused himself. "I'll just take some food up to Allura and see if she's okay," Keith said aloud, leaving the dining room in a hurry.

"What's eating him?" Daniel asked.

"A golden-haired temptress whose legendary beauty drives men to madness?" Larmina replied with a grin, quoting from an e-book on her datapad.

"Okay… that's enough trashy romance novels for you, Larmina," Daniel snorted. "You're sticking to kids' fairy tale characters from now on."

"Yeah, the Fair Princess and the Brooding Knight. They're a trope unto themselves," Vince chuckled.

"Hey, they're destined for each other," Larmina said pointedly.

"If that's the case, then their little quarrel earlier shouldn't matter. So what's the problem?" Vince asked innocently.

"Not our problem, not our business," Lance interrupted. "Just let them deal with it on their own terms."

Coran merely chuckled at the verbal exchange between the younger and older sets of Voltron Force members. With Allura not showing up for their meeting, Coran doubted the coronation would take place anytime soon. He excused himself and left a message for Keith that he might leave for Earth within the hour.

Everyone finished their dinner and moved to the recreation room. They were just about to kick back and relax when the castle alarms went off. The senior Voltron Force members' voltcoms lit up.

"Lance, Hunk and Pidge, I need to see you at Castle Control now!" Keith's voice was deadly serious.

"What's up, chief?" Hunk asked as they bolted from the rec room.

"Allura's gone missing."

 

(To be continued)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors' endnotes:
> 
> Have added 'Aerwyn' as Allura's second name. Can't remember / not sure who among the numerous Voltron fanfic writers have used this second name, but the name suddenly popped after watching TheHobbit and LOTR during our spring break.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe it."

"What is it?" Keith looked perplexed, not knowing where to look amongst the multiple holo-screens Pidge was staring at.

"She's good. Darn it, we trained her well."

"What is it, little buddy?" Hunk stood beside Lance. Keith had asked the original Voltron Force members only to meet him at Castle Control.

"Well, it is her home. She must know every passage, every nook and cranny…" Pidge muttered, half to himself.

"Pidge you're not making a lot of sense here, my man." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Well, we trained Allura as our backup, remember? Apparently, she used a top-level-sys-admin password, which made her movements very difficult to track. Looks like my tech protégé is simply…amazing," Pidge said proudly.

"So, where is she?" Keith asked tersely.

"I'm running a filter right now, sorting through the database… and tracing," Pidge spoke his actions out loud, not that it made any sense to the rest of his teammates. Keith impatiently crossed his arms.

"What did you do?" Lance accused Keith, jabbing his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to go talk to her?"

"She wasn't at the pool." Keith flinched, rubbing his upper arm.

"Cap, I believe our soon-to-be-queen has left the castle…"

"What?" Hunk and Lance sputtered simultaneously.

"Tell me something I don't know." Keith growled. "How do we find Allura?"

"More like, how do we find Allura without her voltcom?" Hunk asked.

Keith clenched his fists as he tried to recall if he'd missed anything when he was up at Allura's quarters earlier that evening.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Carrying a dinner tray, Keith let himself into Allura's dimly-lit residential quarters. Seeing an unmoving figure lying in the bed, he set the tray down on a nearby table.

"Allura?" he whispered. _She's sleeping like a log tonight…_

He moved next to her bed, his brow furrowing in concern. _Something's not right…_ Keith gently touched her sleeping form, only to feel something soft and yielding underneath the covers.

_What the hell?_ He yanked the sheet off, only to discover several pillows and blankets bunched up together. _Oh shit…_ "Lights, on!" he snapped.

Keith quickly scanned the now-brightly-lit bedroom. Both her blue and gold-stoned circlets sat abandoned on the bedside table. He raked both hands through his hair in exasperation. Hadn't he and Allura discussed - even argued - repeatedly regarding her safety? His nerves were fraught with tension. _And she's out there now without a voltcom? How did it come to this? Where could she have gone?_

He flung open Allura's walk-in wardrobe and saw most of her clothes still on the racks. However, there was an empty space where her favourite backpack was stored. _Looks like she packed light._ Keith hit the emergency button on a nearby wall and raised his voltcom. "Lance, Hunk & Pidge, meet me at Castle Control now!" he barked as he left Allura's bedroom and headed downstairs in the glass tube elevator.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Pidge, scan all outbound spacecraft departing Arus. Run their passenger manifests through the system," Keith ordered.

"I did, Keith. Nothing. She's not aboard any recently departed ships, or any flights scheduled to leave in the next few hours," Pidge replied. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless she's not leaving Arus?" Pidge raised another set of holo-screens, showing a list of local fractals at the nearby transport hub. "There are several fractals leaving within the hour departing for several locations on Arus. But we don't do flight or passenger manifest for local flights."

"Maybe we should start," Keith muttered. "Try the transport hub's CCTV, and trace any calls made from nearby public phones."

"Gotcha, chief."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Arus' Lion city was a beehive of activity. The streets were full of pedestrians, kids and teens on their hover-skateboards, and older citizens on hover-scooters; while local shops and businesses all did a brisk trade.

Allura casually walked down the main thoroughfare dressed like any other regular Arusian. She had her hair tied back, and she wore large white-framed sunglasses, a loose green cotton blouse, slim-fit chinos and simple slip-on shoes. Suddenly conscious that her too-golden hair would be a dead giveaway, she grabbed her backpack and pulled out Keith's favourite baseball cap with an 'STL' logo on the front. Putting it on, she tucked her golden ponytail underneath. _There, much better_. *

Allura smiled to herself as she rejoined the flow of foot traffic, blending into the crowd.

She headed towards the local transport hub. After checking the departure timetable, Allura went into a nearby public phone kiosk and shut the door. She attached a round device to the receiver, punched a series of numbers, and spoke directly into the attached contraption. _This will throw them off track._

"Hi. Wow… you're good… you knew I'd call? No… no need to pick me up… I'd like to try public transport today… okay… see you in a few hours."

Allura detached her trace jamming device and replaced the phone's handset. She took a deep breath and walked to a nearby café, one of several that she and Keith had invested in with Clifford from the Voltron Vehicle Team. **

The café was packed with travellers, students, and mothers with young children drinking their _babycinos_. Allura ordered a _ristretto_ from the counter and sat quietly in the corner reading a local magazine. She was delighted that she'd accomplished the simple act of buying a coffee in a public place without being recognised. _It's so refreshingly… normal,_ she thought as she sipped her ristretto and waited inside the café for her fractal's boarding time.

As much as she tried to block him out, Allura sensed Keith's tension through their empath link. _He's looking for me…_ She was a bit surprised to realise that he was actually worried. _He will come for me…_ She wordlessly shook her head as she left the café and queued at the fractal departure area.

Allura was not ready to confront Keith. She sent him a telepathic message and reassured him that she was safe and that he should not worry. _:: Please, I need a bit of time to sort things out. ::_

_:: What's wrong, Allura? Please, we need to talk. ::_ came Keith's reply.

Allura pursed her lips, and decided not to answer. She made it through the queue without incident and boarded her flight.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

_"Allura…"_ Keith said aloud. His eyes glazed, staring into space.

"She blocked you, didn't she?" Pidge asked as he looked at his commander. "Allura's getting pretty good with her mental powers," he continued.

"What did you do this time, Keith?" Lance asked.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault when Allura gets angry?" Keith replied irritably.

"Because it always is?" Lance snickered. "Not to mention that she's the only one who could make _you_ this angry."

"I didn't do anything this time!" Keith threw his arms up in exasperation.

"That's why she's upset, _mon capitan._ Allura was expecting you to actually do something, and you didn't," Lance replied cryptically.

Keith closed his eyes and crossed his arms, considering his next move.

_Allura… how did it come to this?_

His eyes snapped open, shining with resolute determination. "I'm going after her." He ran towards chute number one.

"Wait, Keith!" Pidge raised his arm, trying to stop the Black Lion pilot. "We don't know where she is…yet."

"Bring her back, dumbass!" Lance hollered as Keith disappeared down Black Lion's chute.

Hunk cupped both his hands and shouted, "…And don't you come back without her!" He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "Ah, those two lovebirds."

(To be continued...)

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vvvvVvvvvVvvvv
> 
> Authors Endnotes:
> 
> Thankyou bknbu for guiding me re aviation terminology
> 
> * Thankyou KellyMatthews aka kismatt on Twitter for helping re baseball cap STL (St Louis Cardinals) St. Louis is the home city of WEP/Voltron. (Australia is more cricket than baseball and also, we're totally clueless with regards to sports (sheepish smile)
> 
> ** a coffee fanfic written as homage to our beautiful city, Melbourne - the unofficial coffee capital of Australia, and the world's Most Livable City (2011-2013)


	13. Chapter 13

_Déjà vu._

_I think that's what the boys called it._

Allura wriggled her toes, feeling the soft grains of white sand tickling the soles of her bare feet. Her sarong waved in the warm mid-morning sun, stirred by a gentle sea breeze.

_Feels like I was just here yesterday, doing the exact same thing._

_I needed this._

Picking up a seashell, Allura waded slowly out into the shallows, the gentle waves lapping against her shins and onto the pristine shoreline. Comforted by the quiet splashes, she contemplated the seashell in her hand, mindfully taking in its shape, colour, and texture before returning her gaze to her surroundings.

She had walked a fair distance from shore and the water only came halfway to her knees. She could still see the sandy bottom, white and unspoilt.

It was amongst these very islands that the prophecy had been revealed to her and Keith more than five years ago.

It felt like a different lifetime to Allura, but around here it seemed nothing had changed. This side of her planet remained beautiful and untouched.

Allura drew a deep breath and slowly let it out, her stress melting away. It had been so long since she had felt such peace within herself.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Traveling incognito, Allura had arrived early yesterday evening at the regional transport hub and met Governor Jiaan at the exit. This time however, there was no pomp or ceremonial greeting to herald her return.

"Welcome back, my dear," Lady Jiaan smiled, enfolding Allura in a warm hug.

"It's so good to be back," Allura returned the governor's embrace. Jiaan's aura had always been calming and maternal.

"I sensed your turmoil." Jiaan looked at her with penetrating eyes that saw into the depths of her soul. The governor was one of Arus' most gifted empaths.

They walked towards the parking bays and Jiaan motioned to her own personal transport, an open-topped hover vehicle that comfortably seated two people.

"So much has happened in such a short period of time," Allura mused, buckling in as Jiaan started the engine.

"And you're here to sort things out."

"I hope so. I need a bit of quiet time."

"And you do deserve it." The governor nodded knowingly. "I also have a present for you."

Allura gave her a warm smile, quietly enjoying the view as they cruised past the many islands that dotted the region's clear blue waters. It was a gorgeous tableau, but she couldn't help brooding. _I feel like… there's something hidden, waiting to spring up and suddenly change everything. But I can't tell whether it'll make things better, or ruin everything._

She breathed the salty air, and her long ponytail flapped in the warm tropical wind. She expected they would turn towards Jiaan's island residence, but the governor continued further down the island chain. "We're not heading to your villa?" Allura asked.

"Didn't I tell you I have a surprise for you?" Jiaan smiled.

They approached a breathtaking little islet, covered with greenery but with an expansive stretch of beach, with the whitest and smoothest shoreline Allura had ever seen. There was a clearing amidst the trees with enough room for two transports to land. _Or two robot lions,_ she thought.

In the centre of the island was a beautiful villa, built from indigenous brown hardwood, surrounded by shoji wall panels under a low tiled roof. A pair of lounge chairs decorated the wooden porch at the entrance, next to a small manicured garden, intricate yet minimalist. Beside the house was a parked transport similar to Jiaan's.

"It's a self-sustaining, self-contained villa, with solar panels to run lights and small appliances," Jiaan explained as they landed next to the garden. "This is our region's gift to you. Call it a belated engagement present, or perhaps an advanced wedding present." The governor's eyes twinkled as they alighted and walked towards the house.

Allura slung her backpack over one shoulder, then stopped in her tracks at the word 'wedding', embarrassment colouring her cheeks.

"Jiaan, about that… that's actually why I'm here. I'm not sure if there's even going to be a…" Allura faltered, unable to look the governor in the eye.

"Let's go inside and I'll help you get settled." Lady Jiaan squeezed Allura's hand and gave a warm motherly smile.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The villa was much bigger than the one she'd previously stayed in, over five years ago. The villa's interior design fit Allura and Keith's combined yet tasteful creative styles. Allura wanted the concept of open space while Keith preferred Japanese Zen minimalist design. The entire floor area was laid with tatami-like mats. There were two bare bedrooms, with the futon bedding stored in hidden cabinets. The shoji walls opened to the surrounding wooden porch and led to a private side garden with its own wooden _onsen_ tub. There was a low table near one wall with seating cushions neatly stacked in the corner. The kitchen was small but well-stocked with the essentials.

The villa reminded her of one of the dojo residences she'd stayed in during her year of training with Keith's uncle Ken, who was their martial arts _sensei._

"I met the others…Siaan and some other Arusian empaths," Allura began. Jiaan smiled at her, taking a lacquered tray from the kitchen, laden with a jade-coloured teapot and matching handle-less cups. They sat on cushions at the low table and Jiaan poured the aromatic _sencha_ green tea. "And there were new visions too," Allura continued, staring pensively into her cup.

"Ah, another meaningful chapter of the prophecy was revealed to you and Keith," Jiaan replied knowingly.

"Yes… and apart from my new visions of the future, of things and events yet to come… we recently learnt that Keith is also Arusian."

Jiaan nodded and smiled as she sipped her green tea, her eyes never leaving Allura's.

"You… you knew it too?" Allura gasped. "Another one of those secrets you weren't allowed to reveal?"

"Why do I sense that despite the prophetic revelation of Keith's ancestry, there is something else that continues to trouble you, my dear?"

"It is wonderful to know that Keith is Arusian too, but…" Allura paused, cradling her teacup in both hands. "…it seems he is not ready to move on, or take the next step."

Allura recounted to Jiaan everything that had happened: the ancient explorer ship, her turnover of Blue Lion to her niece, her empath re-bonding with Keith, as well as their recent telepathic argument.

"It doesn't make sense when compared with the new visions I saw. More than anything, I wanted those visions to come true. Yet, now… it looks like I will become Queen without him." Allura let out a miserable sigh.

"Have you spoken to Keith since then?"

"I… uh… not since this morning. I was angry… and I flung a psychic wave at him." Embarrassed, she took a sip of her tea. It was beautifully balanced, sweet, rich and mellow, with a tinge of bitterness, and she felt more relaxed as the warm infusion spread through her body.

"I see." Jiaan nodded. Allura's empath abilities were unfurling faster that anyone could imagine. "It seems you chose the perfect time to go and take a break. You need to unwind, cleanse your thoughts, and prepare for whatever comes to you in the near future."

"Jiaan, what if… what if I want to challenge this prophecy? What if I want to make my own destiny?"

"What are you saying, Allura?" Jiaan replied with empathic calm.

Sighing, Allura rose, walked towards the open shoji door, and stared at the small zen garden. "What if I don't want to do this?" she said stiffly, her back to Jiaan. "What if I just want to give this all up and walk away?" Her voice was filled with anger and confusion.

"And then what?"

"I don't know…" Allura felt the tears fall, and she slumped down to the floor. "I don't know. I'm so tired, Jiaan…" she sobbed, "…and he's not helping."

Jiaan moved towards Allura and sat behind her, laying her hands on Allura's shoulders and feeling the tension in her neck and shoulder muscles.

"What if I draw you a bath?" Jiaan offered. "I have lavender bath oils to help you relax, followed by an acupressure massage to loosen up these knots."

Allura gave a half-smile as she sniffled in an un-royal like manner. "That would be lovely."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Somewhere in a distant region of space, unexplored by the Galaxy Alliance, an obscure tome of witchcraft lay hidden on some forgotten world, festering and corrupt. From deep within its shadowy concealment, an excerpt of writing contained in the Mdumxi Codex suddenly glowed a sickly green.

Punong malago tila

Ahas pumupulupot

Hangin humiihip

Masangsang sa kalaban

Mabango sa aking dibdib

o

Ihele kita

Batang palaboy

Kumot bumabalot

o

Mga matang lila o kulay-ube ipikit

Ihinga ang aking esensya

Mga bunga na tutulong

Sa iyong pagkainis, galit at inggit

vvvvVvvvvVvvv

Keith settled his robot lion atop an old familiar haunt. It was late evening, and Arus' twin suns had set hours ago. It had been more than five years since he was last here, atop this plateau with Allura, and it was now almost unrecognisable.

He had been searching for Allura for several hours, flying low while running simultaneous scans with Pidge at Castle Control and finding no trace of her.

It had been a long tumultuous day for the commander of the Voltron Force. It had started full of promise, waking up with Allura in his arms, then took a turn for the worse with their midday argument, followed by her disappearance in the afternoon. This fruitless search for her was not how he imagined his day would end.

Keith exhaustedly punched his console, contacting Castle Control for another update, "Anything, Pidge?"

"Still nothing, Keith," Pidge replied. He looked exhausted too. "But we did get a call earlier. It was Governor Mataso looking for you and Allura."

"Did he say why?"

"He mentioned something about the prophecy, a newly-translated bit."

"Keep me posted." It was nearly midnight at the Castle of Lions. "And Pidge, go get some rest. I'm sure Allura will contact us tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Cap. I'll re-route all communications to my voltcom. If anything comes up, I'll contact you straightaway." The screen went dark.

Sighing in exhaustion, Keith leaned back in the pilot's seat, closed his eyes, and stretched out his empath bond.

_:: Allura…::_

All he felt was ache and sadness. He suddenly had a sweeping urge to rush to her side and make everything better. They hadn't argued like this in a while, not since after Wade kidnapped Allura and forced her and Coran to be part of his fiendish spectator sport.

Physically and emotionally drained, Keith succumbed to an exhausted sleep.

In his dream, he was watching the horizon from atop the plateau as the second sun slowly descended beyond the glistening lake below. In a smoky haze, Black Lion padded beside him, in his lion-spirit form.

Black wanted to know how his 'Allura-Princess-Queen' was, and chuckled at Keith for losing touch with his betrothed.

"Not funny, Black," Keith smirked at the grinning lion-spirit beside him.

_:: Oh, I think you know where she is. You have gotten this far. Surely, you'd remember? ::_ Black rumbled in a mischievous chortle.

Keith rolled his eyes, but a grin broke the impassive, deadpan look on his face. It was at this very spot where he and Allura had made love for the first time, more than five years ago.

Keith had formally proposed to Allura a few days after they had returned to the castle, and the whole planet celebrated. Word got out amongst the Alliance planets soon after, and the congratulations and tributes started pouring in. Their wedding was meant to take place a month after the Galaxy Victory Celebration.

Then the unthinkable happened and their blissful world was shattered. Allura was heartbroken, but they agreed to postpone all wedding plans until they got Black Lion back, not knowing that their search would take years.

When they finally did locate Black and Keith was able to bring the robot lion home to Arus, their old nemesis reanimated, complicating their already chaotic re-grouping as the Voltron Force with three new cadets in tow.

It was after their first victory that Keith and Allura agreed to once again shelve their wedding plans, deferring until they defeated both Wade and Lotor. There was no discussion about marriage after that, until last night's vision and this morning's discussion.

"Why didn't the prophecy predict all other variables?" Keith clenched his fists. _Why can't I just trust my instincts and handle things one day at a time?_

Black shook his head and exhaled through his nose. _:: Come, young Kogane. Walk with me ::_ Everything around them disappeared in a thick greyish-white fog. They walked for several moments until an image shimmered into focus to their right.

_:: Look there, young one. ::_ Black Lion disappeared from his side, and emerged within the vision he was now seeing.

Keith could see five lions circling. There were all roaring at a person in the centre, who in turn was shouting back at the lion-spirits.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Are they there?" The holo-screen abruptly came to life.

"If you meant Allura and Keith…"

"My apologies for skipping the pleasantries, Jiaan," Mataso interrupted.

"You sound like something's urgent."

"It has to do with the prophecy," he said impatiently.

"Allura mentioned receiving new visions."

Lord Mataso exhaled in a rush, "I was in the archives sorting and cataloguing new acquisitions," he began. "Mind you, the prophecy is stored in an airtight glass case deep underground, with twenty-four hour surveillance. Then the book began to glow and turn pages on its own.

"I'm still working on the translation, but what I'm getting so far is an equivalent word of wind, or possibly breathing." Mataso tapped his stylus anxiously, "Here, I'll beam it to you; see what you can make of it."

Jiaan raised a separate holo-screen.

Tree of life it is not

Branches snaked around

Wind that blows so foul

o

It shall cradle

Its stray child

Like a blanket swaddled

o

Breathe its purplish essence

Its fruit shall yield

Anger and hurt,

Annoyance and greed

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura awoke to a nearby crash of thunder, her heart hammering in her chest as she was brutally jolted out of her dream. She ran a hand across the beads of perspiration on her brow, then jumped as another lightning bolt struck the beach, shaking the entire villa.

She had never experienced a lightning storm up close. She usually witnessed Arus' savage beauty from the safety of the castle's observation deck, but tonight she lay bare to nature's raw ferocity. Another spear of lightning split the ionised sky.

Allura shut her eyes and focused her thoughts, mindfully blocking out the fury of the elements outside her walls. She slowed her breathing and stilled her racing heart.

She was back in her dream. A smoky electric apparition of Voltron's five lions encircled her, roaring in unison. _:: Why are you running away from your destiny? Why are you going against the fates? ::_

She covered her ears, trying to shut out the booming voices, but to no avail.

_:: Daughter of Arus! Calm your heart and cleanse your soul. This is not your path alone. You were never alone. ::_

"It's been so much to carry… for so long…" Allura cried out, her voice breaking. "I can't see an end!" She turned to face each lion as she spoke, stopping eye to eye with Black Lion.

"Tell me how this ends!" she shouted at Black, dropping to her knees. "Please!" She covered her face with her hands and wept.

Black Lion stepped forward and sat on its haunches. _:: You are not being patient, young one ::_

Allura looked up into its glowing yellow eyes. "I'm so tired, Black. We had plans before we lost you." She dried her eyes with the heel of her palm. "But now we have you back, and yet we still can't have our moment of peace?"

_:: Just like Voltron, you and your betrothed will enter another period of change, and once again evolve. Your destinies lie with Arus and Voltron, and have been intertwined long before you both were born. ::_

Allura sat back in exhaustion, and one by one the lion spirits approached her. They each nuzzled her in turn, making low purring noises from deep within their throats.

Allura wrapped her arms around Blue Lion. "Oh, Blue. All I want… please, all I want is…" _Why can't I say it?_

_:: Trust the fates, young one. ::_ Green Lion's spirit sat in front of Allura and stared back with luminous eyes.

_:: You are not alone princess-queen, you were never alone. ::_ reassured the Yellow Lion spirit, playfully laying down beside her. Allura gave a sad smile as she laid a hand on its paw.

_:: He will come for you. ::_ Red Lion's spirit pranced around her trying to catch an invisible wisp in the air. _:: Alone, you will not succeed, but together you will prevail ::_

One by one, the lion spirits stood and surrounded Allura, booming in chorus as they faded into thin air.

_:: Trust your destiny. ::_

Allura opened her eyes, with the lions' final words echoing around the bedroom.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Allura!" Keith called out to the vision, but she did not see or hear him. She was crying and hugging her lions.

_Did I break her heart again?_ In this somewhat combined dream, their bond reverberated with hurt and sadness.

_:: Please, Allura. All I ask is patience. I will make this all better. I promise. ::_

The image of Allura and the lion-spirits disappeared, and Keith awoke in the pilot seat of Black Lion.

It was morning, and the second sun had just risen. How long had he slept? Keith didn't realise how exhausted he'd been.

_That dream!_ Keith shook off the sleepy haze, rubbing his face with his hands. His console came to life with an incoming call.

"Greetings, Commander Kogane."

"Lady Jiaan, this is a surprise. I was told last night that Lord Mataso called the castle, looking for Allura or myself."

"Yes, Mat called me as well. It was about Allura."

"What about Allura?" Keith tried to hide the worry behind his voice. He did not want to alert the governor that their ruler was actually missing.

"She, Arus, the prophecy, and you, Keith, are all interconnected. Her mental powers are unfurling faster that we thought possible."

"What's your point, governor?" Keith asked in a deadpan tone.

"Actually, two items, Commander. Firstly, the prophecy has revealed something. Mataso is still verifying his translation, but once we figure this out we will convene to seek an audience with you and Allura at the Castle of Lions."

"I understand, Governor Jiaan."

"The second item," Jiaan paused and gave a knowing smile. Her tone shifted from a business-like manner to a more kindly one. "Keith, I know you're out looking for Allura. Please do not worry, she is safe. She is staying on the island beside mine. You will find her by the tracking beacon we've installed in the villa, which only a Voltron lion can detect." Jiaan paused, smiling at the obvious relief on the commander's face.

"Go to her, Keith."

Keith wordlessly nodded. He should have known not to hide his thoughts from one of the most accomplished empaths on Arus.

"Thank you, Jiaan," Keith quietly replied, "Thank you for this, for everything. It's good to know that you and the governors have supported and guided Allura during the years we searched for Black Lion."

The governor nodded. "See you shortly, Commander Kogane."

Signing off, Keith entered the coordinates to Jiaan's region and quickly located the tracking beacon. "We found her, Black. Let's go get Allura."

Black let out an eager roar, then dug something from the ground in front of him with his great maw before launching into the morning sky.

(To Be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to friend Melay for writing us the poem in her native language Togalog.
> 
> Thank you cheetoy for your fanart of lion spirits which you shared on Twitter last year or was it early this year? Loved the idea and the art that inspired their appearance in this chapter.
> 
> #fanart rough sketch of Allura walking along the beach was shared on https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/416944820637011968/photo/1


	14. Chapter 14

Her empath bond trembled with anticipation. She felt the moment Keith had located her. She knew.

Allura smiled to herself. From the moment she'd awakened this morning, her mind swirling with memories of a bizarre dream that had felt all too real, Allura knew he'd found her.

_Lion spirits_.

Allura let out a heavy sigh, thoughtfully chewing on honey marmalade and toast.

Lion spirits rarely showed up in dreams. During her conversation with them, she had felt another presence, yet she had not seen anyone else. Without a doubt, Keith was having the same dream too, watching her, sending her his thoughts of reassurance.

_Soon, everything will be okay._

_Very soon now,_ she thought. Finishing her breakfast, she picked up a picnic basket from the kitchen counter and headed out the front door toward the beach, where stood a white cabana sheltering a table and two lounge chairs. Its gauzy fabric roof fluttered in the gentle sea breeze.

Lady Jiaan's ever-efficient service staff had arrived this morning to set it up. They'd also cleaned up the detritus on the beach from last night's storm, then departed with a smile for their soon-to-be-Queen.

Allura gazed out at the blue horizon, grateful to the governor for everything she had done. She smiled to herself. _Keith is going to love it here._

And sure enough, it wasn't long before Allura heard the distinctive whine of Black Lion's retro thrusters. From the cloudless blue sky, the majestic robot lion slowly descended onto the island, landing in the allocated space beside the villa.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith stretched as he got out of the pilot's seat, then quickly took the elevator tube down into Black Lion's maw. The elevator door hissed open to reveal mounds of soil all over the inside of Black's mouth.

"What is all this?" Keith furrowed his brows in bemusement.

Black Lion simply purred a low metallic rumble, beckoning him to look amongst the piles of dirt.

Keith rolled his eyes and carefully sifted through the loose soil, chuckling in amazement at what he found. Stepping out of Black's maw, Keith gave his lion a thankful pat on the chin, then marched towards the cabana where his fiancée patiently waited for him, concealing his hand behind his back.

He fixed his eyes on his betrothed. Her golden hair and the floral sarong around her waist waved in the breeze and his gaze turned dark and intense when he saw that she was wearing her favourite blue-striped two-piece swimsuit.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura watched Keith approaching. There was an unmistakable pull in her empath bond with him. Though his face remained expressionless, there was a distinct determination in his gait. His heavy uniform boots left deep prints in the sand beneath him.

She ran to meet him, throwing her arms around him and squeezing tightly, the same way she'd welcomed him back to Arus when he'd retrieved Black Lion.

"Keith," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Keith breathed a big sigh of relief. Holding her again after all the worry he'd gone through; feeling her soft body in his arms gave him much-needed comfort as he lost himself in her embrace.

"Allura…"

"Please, Keith…" Allura interrupted softly as she laid a gentle finger on his lips, "I don't want to argue anymore."

"I'm not here to argue," Keith said, taking a step back and smiling. "These are for you."

Allura gasped in delight at the newly-blossomed Arusian lilies Keith held out to her.

"Oh, Keith!" she exclaimed in amazement. Allura knew these rare flowers only grew on remote mountaintops. She buried her nose in the fragrant blossoms. "This is so very thoughtful of you." She threw her arms around him again, savouring his warmth.

"You'll have to thank Black for these," Keith chuckled as he held her tight.

"Keith…" Allura whispered, "I'm so sorry." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"You know I'm not going anywhere." Keith ran his hand down her straight golden hair.

"Yes, I know." Allura admitted. Their argument was a circular one and this time she opted to choose her battles. Her commander and fiancé was not her enemy, and there was a bigger universe beyond their personal lives. She realised all she needed was a shift in her perspective, a new paradigm.

_The fates did ask for patience, and the visions did say all would happen in due time._

For now, they were together and that was all that mattered. Allura felt a rising flush in her cheeks as she remembered they had the entire island all to themselves.

"Hungry?" She smiled at him before slipping her hand in the crook of his elbow and leading him to the cabana.

"Yeah, I _am_ kind of hungry…" Keith said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sit," Allura motioned toward the lounge chair. She placed the flowers on the small table next to the picnic basket. Keith watched her open the basket and pull out two bacon-and-rye sandwiches, a thermal jug, and a coffee cup.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and smiled at the sight of his princess preparing breakfast for him. It was a simple gesture, but a rare one for someone who lived in a castle. Here, away from it all, they were just a normal couple, doing normal couple things.

Allura handed Keith a sandwich and poured him a cup of coffee before quietly sitting on the other lounge chair. Her eyes lingered on Keith's face and she sensed his uneasy relief as they sat in companionate silence.

All her anger and weariness had dissipated last night after venting her frustrations at the lion spirits. Keith was here with her now. What more could she ask? Was it selfish of her to put her personal needs before those of her people and her planet? Why did she still feel a heavy pang in her heart?

_Breathe …Allura…breathe…_

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the lounge chair. Feeling the warm humid wind on her bare skin, Allura listened to the soothing sound of waves lapping on the shore and mindfully took in the calming sensations.

Finishing his sandwich, Keith reached for his coffee. His turquoise blue eyes never left Allura.

Was she still angry? Did they need to discuss what had happened? How would they proceed from here? Keith was not exactly sure. For now, he was just happy he had found her. He drank deeply from the cup and let the soothing warmth fill him.

"Thank you for breakfast," he said softly.

Allura came out of her reverie and smiled at him. "How did you like the coffee? Jiaan's staff did their research and left us a Japanese _Hario_ pour-over kit."

She sat up to face Keith. "Jiaan thinks of everything, doesn't she? This…" her hand made a sweeping gesture, "…is the region's gift to us - to both of us." She smiled, her eyes indulgently assessing his.

"I see." Keith smiled as he poured another cup and mindfully enjoyed his second caffeine hit of the day. "I know that look," he laughed quietly as he placed his empty cup on the table.

"What look?" she asked innocently.

"The one that says I'm overdressed," he chuckled.

Allura's smile widened.

With her ethereal green eyes dancing, she stood and slowly unknotted her sarong. "I suppose I should tell you that we're the only ones on this island," she said enticingly.

Keith leaned back and wordlessly looked her up and down, admiring her toned figure as she smiled mischievously at the approving expression on his face.

"Well, if you're just going to sit there, I'm going for a dip. You are welcome to join me," she said mock-haughtily, turning toward the ocean and tossing her sarong over his head.

"I thought we're supposed to wait an hour after eating," he chuckled from underneath the floral garment.

"It's just a dip, silly. There won't be any exertion… unless you want there to be," she teased.

"I have no swim gear, Allura."

"You don't need any."

With a loud dramatic sigh, he shook his head and slowly pulled the sarong off only to be hit in the face by more blue fabric. He flinched reflexively, looking down to see a discarded blue bikini.

His heart lurched as he looked back up and beheld Allura jogging naked into the surf, her creamy flesh aglow in the mid-morning sunlight.

For a moment he sat speechless, then a laugh escaped his throat at the audacity of his princess. "You're crazy!"

"Are you coming in or what?" came her mirthful reply.

Quick as a flash he shed his flight suit and set off across the white sand toward her. _Yep, there's definitely something about these islands._

(To be continued)


	15. Chapter 15

The first of Arus' twin suns rose above the horizon, bathing the Castle of Lions in golden light. Four fractals approached from four different directions, glinting in the dawn as they converged and landed in the Castle grounds. Four stately individuals dressed in ornate ceremonial robes disembarked from their respective ships and greeted each other with benevolent nods and handshakes.

Today was not only the height of the Arusian Spring Festival, but also the coronation of their planet's young monarch as Queen of Arus.

The four governors of Arus headed toward the Castle's main entrance, where the three young members of the Voltron Force waited to receive them. One wore a blue uniform, one wore green and the third wore grey.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Gawds man, this is too early to greet people at the door." Daniel sleepily rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.

"Quit complaining, Daniel. You know how important today is," Larmina muttered under her breath, trying her best to act like the royal hostess her aunt Allura expected her to be.

"Dude, stop being so Daniel for once. The guests are here. Besides, we don't get to see a coronation every day." Vince rubbed his temple. He'd needed to extend extra patience toward his hot-headed friend these past few days. Surely the rest of the Voltron Force had noticed the melancholic behaviour of the last remaining cadet on the team.

"Yeah, yeah… whatevs," Daniel smirked dismissively and rolled his eyes.

Larmina glared at him and clenched her fist to throw a punch, just as the governors began to ascend the steps leading to the foyer.

"Larmina, who's who again?" Vince hissed. He needed to match the names with the faces, and to help distract Larmina from decking Daniel in front of their distinguished guests.

"Okay, so, the only lady there is obviously Lady Jiaan. She's the one who governs Arus' southern islands; you know, when they went to the beach a while back?"

Vince nodded.

"And the governor with the holo-chair is the governor from the East, Lord Braerion. The governor from the Northern region is Lord Mataso – the one with the eye patch. And the one with the red beard is Lord Rueben, the governor from the West."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Watching the delayed telecast of the Queen of Arus' formal coronation, the Voltron Force stood at high alert in Castle Control, monitoring their galactic sector for any anomalous sensor readings. The coronation could trigger anything from Wade, Lotor, or his henchman Maahox. The Commander of the Voltron Force did not leave anything to chance.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The coronation had been pre-recorded that morning. Inside the castle's rarely-used multifunction hall was a raised dais with two elegant thrones under a red silken canopy.

As the golden morning light streamed through the ornate windows, Allura bent her head as she formally accepted her new title as Her Royal Majesty, The Queen of Arus.

For security purposes, the ceremony was a quiet and simple one, without the pomp and circumstance expected from such a royal event, and definitely not outdoors as earlier planned.

A holo-figure of Coran presided over the coronation rite, witnessed by the four governors of Arus. They were the same governors who had helped run the planet as a committee while the princess and the commander were away on their search for Black Lion.

Wearing cumbersome ceremonial robes that felt like a thick carpet draped over her shoulders, Allura stole a quick glance at Keith as the governors knelt before her. The entire Voltron Force was in attendance to watch the private and solemn event.

In less than half an hour the ceremony had ended, and the rest of the Force approached their newly crowned monarch. Pidge began editing a clip for the delayed telecast of the ceremony, to send to the GA media channels.

"Do we bow or kneel, bro?" Hunk elbowed Lance, who appeared unsure how to approach their ex-team member.

Allura overheard Hunk's question and shook her head with a beaming smile. "Hunk, I'm still me. Nothing's changed."

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Hunk laughed heartily and stepped forward. He gave the dainty queen a big bear hug.

"Don't bogart the Queen, dude, we're all waiting our turn here." Lance rolled his eyes and made an elaborate bow as Hunk let go of Allura.  
"Your Majesty," he said in his most flirtatious voice, winking cheekily at the giggling young queen.

"Come on, Lance!" Larmina said impatiently, elbowing her way past the Red Lion pilot. "Aunty, you look amazing!" She bowed quickly then threw her arms around her aunt.

Daniel and Vince bowed together at the foot of the dais. "Congratulations, Your Majesty," they chorused.

Allura smiled at the younger generation of Voltron pilots. Larmina stepped off the dais and stood between her friends, grabbing their elbows. "C'mon you two, I'm hungry," she smirked, dragging them toward the back of the high-ceilinged room, where a table of light snacks had been set up. Lance and Hunk eagerly followed the cadets to the food.

Keith had been speaking with the Arusian governors, and now turned to face the newly crowned monarch. "Your Majesty," he said in a formal tone, bowing stiffly before her as the rest of the governors proceeded towards the far end of the hall for breakfast.

Allura nonchalantly extended her hand, their public masks and personas on full display. Genuflecting on one knee, Keith briefly remembered the first time he did this exact same thing, so many years ago. With a small smile, he gently kissed Allura's hand and stood up.

Their eyes locked for a moment, lost in each other's gaze. Allura's heart skipped a beat at Keith's touch, and her cheeks flushed pink.

A chorus of conversation and laughter intruded into their reverie from the far end of the hall, and all too quickly the spell was broken.

Turning a deeper crimson, Allura released Keith's hand and averted her eyes. She casually took Keith's proffered arm and turned to face the hall, smiling at the sight of all her friends chatting animatedly around the table.

Keith leaned closer. "You look lovely."

She whispered back, "And you look dashing in your dress uniform."

"I really don't know why I'm the only one actually wearing a dress uniform," he replied in a feigned grumble.

"Because, Commander, you are the Queen's escort this morning." Allura beamed. _I almost said 'consort'..._

"You're no fun," he deadpanned as they made their way to the group at the end of the hall.

"That's not what you said a few days ago," she replied, masking her impish smile with a regal look.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

It had been so long since they'd had fun like this; open, relaxed and untroubled. Keith remembered vividly the first time Allura had worn her blue striped swimsuit, but he couldn't do anything about his urges, since the entire team had been at the beach with them – pilots and cadets.

He also recalled the very first time Allura had unabashedly worn that tiny pink bikini at the lake, what seemed a lifetime ago. She was only sixteen back then, on the cusp of womanhood, and he wasn't much older himself.

Keith had a glimpse of that young and carefree Allura today. Here on this deserted beach, away from everyone else, in the comfort of his company… and the absence of any swimwear. He couldn't help a self-satisfied grin, realising that skinny dipping indeed required extra exertion.

Today, she was relaxed, calm and at peace - something Keith had not seen of late. After all they'd been through, all the things hurled at them from every side since the Voltron Force had regrouped… he pushed away all his worries for today and decided to leave 'Commander Uptight' back inside Black Lion's cockpit.

Drying their hair with large monogrammed beach towels, and dressed in matching fluffy blue robes, Keith and Allura headed back to the villa.

Leaning on the kitchen counter, Keith quietly observed Allura with a smile as she made two cups of filtered pour-over coffee, triggering an old memory from his subconscious. He remembered his mum making coffee for his father in the same way, whenever he was home. His dad Kenneth was away often and little Keith didn't understand why. However, after going through the data chip his parents had left him, all had become clear. Their families had paved the way for them, making possible such blissful and serene moments as this.

His gut feeling told him they were nearing the end of their journey.

Seated side-by-side on the tatami mat floor, with a light repast on the low table in front of them, they enjoyed their coffee in companionate silence.

Draining his cup, Keith knew exactly what he wanted to do. "Allura, about yesterday…"

She put her cup down and turned to face him, pressing her finger to his lips. "Keith, please… you've already assured me we're in this together for the long run. I love you, and I trust you."

Keith kissed her finger and held her hand. "I believe it's your turn to go through the contents of the data chip from my parents."

Allura's eyes widened with a questioning look, "But Keith, your family left it for _you_. Are you sure?"

"Apparently our families have helped each other in the past." He smiled.

"But I don't have a voltcom, remember?"

Keith let go of her hand and lifted his wrist. His voltcom unfolded from its bracelet configuration, and he unclasped the device from his wrist. "Try mine."

"But…"

"No buts, Allura. Trust me on this one." Keith gave her a reassuring smile and slid his voltcom onto her forearm, looking too bulky and oversized for her. For a brief moment nothing happened, then it glowed and crackled with an electric hum, then reconfigured into a smaller bracelet and moulded to fit Allura's wrist.

Allura stared. She couldn't believe his voltcom fitted so seamlessly to her. At Keith's prompting, she activated the data chip and a set of holographic file folders emerged to form a ring of images circling in front of her. The files appeared to be in standby position, waiting for her to select which one to open first.

"That's… different," Keith said in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Allura's eyes were on the revolving holo-files.

"When I accessed the data for the first time, those files manifested in a book format."

Allura selected a holo-file, and unexpectedly all the files swirled around her faster and faster, blurring together until they looked like a glowing ring of light circling her. Without warning, the voltcom crackled with bluish electric bolts that snaked up Allura's arm and shoulder, detonating into a bright glow behind her eyes.

She sat frozen and appeared to be in some sort of a trance. The ethereal green pupils of her eyes disappeared, replaced by white light.

Keith instinctively reached out to her. The rotating files swirled and tapered towards Allura, disappearing into her glowing eyes. The light faded and Allura slumped backwards, unconscious.

"Allura!" Keith's heart lurched as he quickly caught her. _What just happened? What have I done?_

He held her limp form in his arms, quickly checking her pulse and her breathing. Both were normal, and she was neither cold nor pale.

He reached out through their empath bond. Although she did not reply he sensed a growing calm within her.

After what seemed an eternity, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Keith.

"Hey." He breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes were back to their normal colour.

"Hey." She smiled wearily, trying to sit up. "What happened?"

"Easy now," Keith replied, his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "You passed out. Are you okay?"

Allura pressed her fingers against her temples, realising she'd received the information on the data chip in the form of new memories. She didn't see text, but images like some kind of movie in her mind.

"Wow, Keith…" She looked into Keith's eyes and touched his cheek, "Your mom…she's gorgeous! You have her eyes, and you look like your dad." She held onto the happy moment Keith's parents had spoken about her and revealed the pictures of them as children.

"How…? Allura, it took me hours to go through the data chip…"

"I don't know, I can't explain it… but the images I saw, it's like I was there as it happened." Allura dropped her gaze. "And my father... He said goodbye after all. He knew…they all knew they couldn't awaken the robot lions." So many lives lost protecting her and keeping her safe.

_So much information…_

Overwhelmed, Allura couldn't breathe as tears began roll down her cheeks. "Our families have always worked together and protected each other."

_Royal Knights of Arus._

She wept freely, struggling to comprehend and process all the new knowledge she'd just acquired.

Keith sat silently, not knowing what to say. He'd spent hours poring over the chip's contents, and he remembered the sorrow he'd felt when he'd finished. Allura had absorbed the entire thing in one massive info dump.

Keith wrapped his arms protectively around her and cradled her in his lap, hushing and calming her. All Allura could do was hug him back. She felt exhausted, like she was drowning, overcome by the sudden rush of information.

_Too much… too fast…_

She buried her face in his chest, calming herself with the beat of his heart and the warmth of his skin. She remembered what she'd said to him back on the bridge of the lost Explorer ship. _Keith wasn't brought to Arus to lead the Voltron Force. He was brought_ _ **back**_ _to Arus… brought_ _ **home**_ _._

_Destiny often has that effect on people._

(To be continued)

 


	16. Chapter 16

As she stood at the Castle of Lions' doorstep, Arus' most gifted empath knew the moment she laid her eyes on them. Yet, what Lady Jiaan wanted to find to out was whether Her Majesty and her champion realized what was practically staring back at them. Most of Allura's empathic abilities still lay dormant, or have some of her inherent gifts been awakened already? To the governor of the south of Arus, the signs were in plain sight. She needed to speak with Allura sooner rather than later.

When everyone was chatting happily at the back of the multifunction room with the light buffet of snacks and finger foods, Lady Jiaan couldn't help but shift her attention to the young pilot in the green uniform. She felt she was being observed and assessed by an untrained and fresh mind. She stretched her telepathic ability and spoke to the gifted youngling.

 _:: You know, it works both ways. ::_ Jiaan smiled at the newly minted Green Lion pilot.

Vince was slightly taken aback, _:: I … I didn't mean to…it was just a thought and…::_

_:: Don't worry, Vince. No one can hear us. Not even Daniel. Tell me though, Has Alfor spoken to you yet? Does Allura know? ::_

_:: I…ah…yes, I've seen King Alfor…and I…the Queen knows I've seen her father… but we never discussed outright about …::_ Vince spoke in his mind hesitantly. He wasn't aware that the governors of Arus had telepathic abilities.

_:: You need to train your mind. You need to learn to unlock your potential especially now that you are the pilot of Green Lion. I shall speak with the Queen about this matter. ::_

_:: Please, we don't want to get in trouble for this. We didn't mean to hide it. It's just that…::_ Vince tried his best to explain about his abilities and about Daniel, but he couldn't muster the strength to tell the governor that he promised Daniel that he wouldn't tell anyone about his friend's Haggarium infection.

Jiaan simply nodded and quietly moved towards Allura, who was chatting with the other governors. Surely the Queen knew about the other young one with the purple aura and violet eyes. Does this pilot in the grey uniform have visions too? And a mind link with the Green Lion? How odd, yet befitting, to have a telepathic link to the one who could possibly provide his cure. _And yet…_

As their light repast was winding down, Jiaan softly spoke to Allura, "Your Majesty, we need to speak with you privately if possible. We would just need a few minutes of your time."

"Of course, Jiaan. If you don't mind though, I need to quickly change into my work clothes first. I'm no longer accustomed to this kind of ceremonial robe and poufy dress," Allura said, chuckling sheepishly. "We can meet at the conference room adjacent to my office."

Keith, who was speaking with the governors, never took his eyes off Allura as he saw her quietly speaking with Lady Jiaan.

Allura began to address her guests and the Voltron Force. "These ceremonial robes are getting rather heavy, and I'm also meeting the governors shortly. So, if you'll excuse me while I go change into my regular work clothes."

Keith nodded and spoke to Pidge, who had a holo screen in front of him. "Pidge, is the clip ready for upload to the galactic media?"

"In five minutes, tops," Pidge promptly replied.

"Good. I'll go change into my pilot uniform," Keith said. He then nodded towards the Voltron Force, "I want everyone in the Castle Control. Lance, as soon as Pidge uploads the media clip, we'll need to go on high alert with maximum scans and monitor any activity in all sectors. And I want all the lions at the ready."

"Gotcha, chief," Lance replied and bellowed to the Voltron Force, "You heard the man. Move out people!"

The team snapped to attention and briskly marched out of the multi-function hall and headed to Castle Control.

"Your Majesty?" Keith shifted beside Allura and dutifully proffered his arm.

"Ah, yes…sorry Keith, you might just want to go ahead. I can't jog or run in this outfit unfortunately," Allura replied.

"By your leave, Your Majesty. I do need to go ahead if you don't mind." He bowed stiffly and bolted to the residential quarters. Keith's mind was reeling about the media clip that was about to go live in the galactic media circus.

While their formal roles and personas were firmly in place, Allura couldn't help but appreciate how handsome Keith looked in his dress uniform. She smiled dreamily, her eyes following the Voltron Force commander until he was out of her sight.

"Would you need any help, Allura?" Lady Jiaan asked, breaking her indulgent thought.

"I think I can manage Lady Jiaan. Thank you for offering though," Allura replied. She tried to push away her mischievous thoughts; her formal queenly aura was now locked in place.

"Then let us all proceed to the conference room," Lord Braerion spoke and smoothly whirled his hover-chair towards the exit. He headed towards the direction of the administrative offices, followed by governors Mataso and Rueben.

"You know you'll be using the throne room more often now that you are queen," Lady Jiaan whispered to Allura while they glided along the castle's hallways. "You may want to set up a change room to store the ceremonial accoutrements." She smiled knowingly, sending a brief telepathic gift of a glimpse of the future.

"You know…that may be a very good idea." Allura replied, surprised with the fleeting thoughts of happy celebrations with a co-ruler and their heirs to the Royal House of Arus.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Any movement?" Keith asked the moment he strode purposefully into the Castle Control.

Hearing Keith's voice, Pidge, who was seated among several holo-consoles, glanced at Keith and noticed that he was in his Black Lion pilot uniform. "Nothing unusual since Allura's coronation was beamed throughout the galaxy's media." Pidge looked up at Vince and Larmina who were assigned to run diagnostics on their lions in case they needed to launch straightaway.

"Keep a sharp eye. I sense something's coming up," Keith replied. It was one of his niggling, odd senses that something was brewing. Was there something that the governors knew and possibly why they wanted to speak to Allura?

"Something's bothering you," Lance said perceptively as he stood beside their fearless leader.

"A lot of things are bothering me," Keith muttered as he crossed his arms. He knitted his brows as tried to push the annoying nameless worry away **.**

"You don't say," Lance smirked.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She walked aimlessly, overwhelmed with what took place during her short meeting with the empath-governors. They had all departed and gone back to their respective provinces.

Part of the prophecy was revealed to her. Once again, she was told to keep the information to herself for now. They reminded her that Voltron was about to undergo another period of change and that the Defender of the universe was forever evolving. The empaths only asked her to be prepared. _Be prepared for what?_ Allura thought, absentmindedly running her hand along the smooth metallic wall of her home.

_Fate and Destiny._

_What kind of change?_ Allura found herself in the Castle's storage level. She hadn't been here for quite a while. This was a place she avoided at all costs; she tried to forget this part of her castle. Yet, she found herself standing in the dreaded hallway. Her breath caught in her throat.

_Would it be? Can it be?_

The storage level was a climate-controlled facility located just above the robot lions' repair hangar bay. Along the hallway were several sealed roller doors with keypads accessible only by the owner of each storage room. Coran had his storage locked with all his books and furnishings when he moved to Earth as Ambassador of Arus to the Galaxy Alliance. The boys' storage rooms were all emptied when they returned from Earth, including Keith's.

Allura held her breath as she keyed in her access code to her own storage area. With a green light and slight beep, the metallic roller door noisily rolled up, revealing a deep room of several tall stacks. Each stack was covered in white linen.

Standing in the middle of the room, Allura closed her eyes. The last time she was in this room, she was returning a specific large black box made of lacquer. Letting out a deep breath, she pulled a white cloth off the nearest tall stack on her right. This was the specific set of engagement and wedding presents that she was looking for. These items were the very first ones she and Keith received the moment the wedding invitations were distributed, a month before the Galaxy Victory Celebration. However, the wedding they planned never took place.

Her eyes gazed at the black lacquer box in front of her. It was etched with intricate flowers of gold and mother-of-pearl. As she lifted the lid of the ornate box, her hands trembled. Deeply hidden and buried memories came rushing back. Did it feel like opening old wounds again? The pain was raw and painful back then.

Inside the box was a floral Japanese heirloom _kimono_ and _obi_ sash made from the finest silk. This particular gift was given to her by Keith's Aunt Kay and Uncle Ken. She had worn this exquisite kimono once during Keith's birthday weekend, the week before the Galaxy Victory Celebration.

Beneath the folded garments were two smaller boxes. One made of black velvet and the other was deep lush red. She lifted the black square velvety box and placed it on her palm. Allura knew already what was inside. _Here we go again._

Keith promised her that once he returned Black Lion, they would tie the knot. They didn't expect Maahox to reanimate Lotor, nor did they expect they would be fighting multiple adversaries. But then again, they didn't expect that the prophecy would reveal Keith as Arusian. _Does that single simple fact change everything?_

Allura's heart fluttered as she opened the small square box. She gently brushed her finger on the beautiful engagement ring that Keith gave her all those years ago. He had given her this ring when his Uncle Ken arrived in Arus the day after Coran left for Earth as her planet's ambassador to the newly formed GA Council.

The stunning engagement ring was made of the purest and smoothest platinum, with a silvery-grey hue that reminded her of the lightning bolts that streaked the Arusian sky. The brilliant colourless stone was called a princess-cut diamond and was set in a simple yet timeless solitaire setting. She had worn this engagement ring all throughout the time they searched for Black Lion.

Sighing wistfully, Allura gently closed the black box and reached for the lush red box next. She opened the same-sized box to reveal a matching pair of wedding bands, also made of the purest platinum. This set of wedding rings was untouched and had not once been removed from its case. Allura remembered that she and Keith chose these simple yet elegant bands together when they were at Dradin.

_Breathe…Allura…Breathe…._

Would this be the moment? The empaths had given her the signs she needed. Snapping the red box shut, Allura placed the small boxes back inside the kimono dress box and carried the large ornate box in her arms. She keyed the access code. As the roller door noisily lowered and closed itself, Allura purposely walked back to her residential quarters. _I need to find Keith…._

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Lance had been observing Daniel over the last few days since Vince officially became the Green Lion pilot. Daniel was now officially their last cadet. These younger pilots were his responsibility and he was responsible to report everything back to their commander.

The entire Voltron Force was initially confused with their respective roles when Lance arrived in Arus with the 'chosen' cadets in tow. Thankfully, he and Keith straightened out their job functions and job descriptions within a few strategic team building sessions.

The Red Lion pilot noticed that their Fearless Leader was distracted the day Pidge endorsed Vince as Green Lion pilot. Keith even went out to look for Allura after a big argument. Lance had to keep his astute observations to himself with regards to their last cadet. He had to wait for Keith to bring back the soon-to-be-crowned-queen Allura and get themselves all settled into a comfortable routine.

In the days leading to Allura's coronation, both new and old Voltron Force pilots were adjusting to the new team composition. They were still finding their comfort levels and team coherence. Today, however, Lance felt he couldn't wait any longer. He really had to say something to Keith about Daniel, and he needed Hunk's help to back him up.

"So, the Daniel situation," Lance began, giving Hunk a knowing look. He, Hunk, and Keith were watching the younger set of pilots.

"Yeah." Hunk was all ears and ready to back up Lance about what he thought about their last cadet.

"Is it me, or is he been acting even more Daniel lately?" Keith said, briefly glancing at Lance.

Lance arched a brow. He was surprised that Keith noticed Daniel's odd behaviour too, despite being preoccupied with minding his fiancée-princess.

"Can you blame him?" Lance began, "We had three cadets and now two of them are official Voltron Force. It can't be easy sittin' around hoping one of us is ready for the Voltron retirement home." Lance gave a knowing glance at Hunk.

"Uh, don't look at me. I'm pretty sure Daniel is not the Yellow Lion kind-of-guy." Hunk shrugged and pointedly looked at Lance.

"Huh." Lance huffed and glared back at Hunk and looked at Keith. "You know the kid has always set his eye on Black."

"This isn't something we'd flip a coin for, Lance," Keith said, turning to face Lance. "The only fact of the matter is what's best for the Voltron Force."

"So how are we supposed to decide that?" Hunk asked.

"We don't."

The reply came from behind him. Hunk shifted and saw Allura, who had changed from her formal coronation wear into her pink pant suit. The newly crowned queen strode determinedly towards Keith, neither glancing at him or Lance.

"Fate has guided us this far," Allura began. She spoke to Keith directly, addressing him like they were the only two people inside Castle Control, effectively ignoring Hunk and Lance. She purposely walked towards Keith, bridging the spacious gap between them. "I trusted it to chart the rest of the course. Though, perhaps it already has." Allura paused in front of Keith, as respectably close as she could possible get. She wanted to throw her arms around him if she could. Their public masks were slowly sliding off.

Hunk and Lance stared, surprised at Allura; they couldn't believe what they were hearing. _Was their queen proposing to the commander? Was that a proposal?_

"Huh, did I miss a visit from fate?" Lance asked Hunk with an arched brow.

Allura, ignoring the Red and Yellow lion pilots' stares and snide remarks, continued to speak to her fiancé directly, like he was the only person in the room.

"You're an Arusian, Keith. That new fact changes everything." She took a deep breath, her eyes pleadingly locked on Keith's.

_This is it. There's no turning back._

"You served the galaxy as a Voltron Force pilot. Perhaps..." Allura placed her hand on Keith's shoulder, "…it's time you serve _**our**_ people as…king." She smiled wistfully; her eyes sparkled, emboldened and encouraged by the memory of visions of their future.

"But you're already Queen, Allura," Hunk interrupted, breaking the couple's spell.

Both Keith and Allura glowered at Hunk.

Hunk continued despite the fact that the queen and her fiancé were staring at him like he just sprouted a second head. "Do you really need…" Hunk stopped in mid-sentence when he realised what Allura's words meant, "…Ooooohhh," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, grinning like an idiot. _Major awkward moment man…_

"This isn't just about what I want." Keith stepped away from Allura. "Black has always been the point position. It's not just the question of Daniel being ready to join the Voltron Force. Is he ready to lead it?" Keith said as turned towards a set of idle holo-screens

Allura was perplexed, unsure why Keith was staring at an unattended set of holo-screens.

Keith realised that the remaining cadet in question was nowhere to be seen. "And where did he go?" Keith asked, slightly surprised. Their newly minted Blue and Green Lion pilots had disappeared too. _Those three were there a moment ago._ Keith then turned his attention back to his fiancée.

 _::What was that all about, Allura? ::_ Keith snapped at her telepathically as she stood beside him. She was unaware that their younger trio was supposed to be in the Castle Control with them all that time.

With gritted teeth, Keith grabbed Allura's wrist and annoyingly said out loud, "You. Me. My Office. _**Now**_." He dragged Allura out of Castle Control and stomped towards the castle's administrative wing.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending dialogue with Lance, Hunk, Keith and Allura was lifted per verbatim from Voltron Force episode "Deceive and Conquer"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all mums out there! Here's a little fluffy chapter to celebrate the month of mothers. And just to tickle your interest, just a few more chapters before this fanfic ends, KPL has a few more secrets to reveal and a whole more lot of fluff and KA melting moments.

"Let me go," Allura hissed, trying to pull her arm off Keith's strong grasp.

Keith dragged her towards the administrative wing. Their offices were closest to Castle Control. Gripping Allura's wrist, Keith wordlessly punched the access code to his office.

The moment the door shut, Keith pressed Allura towards the wall, caging her between his solid arms. "What was that about?" Keith's eyes locked into hers, his voice dark and dangerous.

Keeping her chin up in defiance, she retorted "You're so stubborn, Keith Kogane. You are Arusian and that single fact alone changes everything." Allura smoothed her fingers on her burning wrist.

"It doesn't changes the fact I need to protect you." His jaw clenched.

"You most certainly still can," she shot back.

"I can't protect you without Voltron," he retorted.

Allura sucked in a sharp breath. Keith was so close, he smelled of clean soap and hint of coffee. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "I don't want to argue."

Keith lowered his arms and straightened himself. "We're not arguing, Allura." Trying to calm down, Keith rubbed his forehead.

He was standing so close to her, his hard body nearly pressed against hers. Her sweet scent invaded his senses. Looking down, Keith realised he gripped her wrist too hard. He lifted Allura's hand, his expression softening. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…hurt you." He apologised. He stared at Allura's slightly bruised wrist and very gently brushed his lips against the angry mark.

"I'm fine, Keith," she whispered, blushing when she felt his warm lips on her skin. Keith still had such an effect on her. Reaching into her pocket, she held out a small velvet black box. "And for the record, you already proposed to me, more than five years ago."

Keith recognised the box straightaway. "You kept the ring all this time," he said with a bemused smile on his face. He took the black velvet box from her palm, held it in his hand and stared at the unopened box.

"Voltron has always been a part of both our families. And the Defender of the Universe is once again…evolving." Allura shifted her gaze.

Keith's turquiose blue eyes searched Allura's face. "What did the empaths tell you?"

Allura leaned forward and splayed her hand on his chest. "There's something that's holding you back. I could sense it, Keith. Say it. You need to let go what you can't say in your heart."

Keith caught her hand and asked again, "What did Jiaan tell you?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Allura hesitantly stretched her telepathic mind.

_:: What are you afraid of? Why don't you want to let go and face your destiny? You have a bigger part than just being Commander of the Voltron Force. ::_

Keith let go of Allura's hand and growled in exasperation, "Allura! You're blocking me and you're not answering my question." Keith shoved one hand through his unruly black hair.

Stepping away from his fiancé, Keith gripped the ring box in his fist as he stared blankly at the floor-to-ceiling window. Keith lifted the ring out of its box and stared at its matte platinum sheen. He let out a deep breath, "Remember when we were looking for Black, I let you go all over the galaxy alone without me because I knew you'd be safe," he said quietly.

"What are you saying, Keith?" Allura walked towards Keith. She pressed her body against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rubbed her cheek and inhaled his warm scent. She felt him stiffen in response to her touch. "Keith, please...don't shut me out again," she pleaded.

Letting her hands fall off Keith's waist, she took a step back. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Without any warning, Allura yanked her circlet-of-office off her forehead and carelessly dropped the circlet on the metallic floor. She turned to face Keith and wrapped her arms around his neck. Allura pulled him down and covered his mouth with hers, her fingers digging in his hair. Slowly, she felt Keith's body relax, his arms encircling her waist.

What Keith couldn't say out loud - his worry, anxiety and all consuming love - he poured into their heated kiss. When he let go, they were both breathless; his forehead rested on Allura's.

Allura spoke softly, "Keith, this is me. Just me. Take away the public facade, ranks and titles; it's just you and me. Tell me, please. What are you so afraid of?"

Keith hesitated at first, then quietly spoke, "With Lotor still out there, there's this...fear that I can't protect you without my lion, without Voltron." He held Allura tighter.

She knew he just admitted his worst fear. The Voltron Force Commander's fierce protectiveness towards the Arusian monarch was legendary. Allura hugged him back. "There's something else, isn't there?" Allura could feel through their empath bond that something else bothered Keith.

"I always knew I'd be a soldier, then leader of the Voltron Force…" Keith began, "When we got engaged, consort came to mind, but never…this."

 _:: Arusian… and … king. ::_ He let his telepathic link with Allura express what he couldn't even begin to verbalise. "I must admit, it does make sense now why the prophecy said we're predestined and betrothed." They saw each other in their dreams since they were children; they knew they were soul mates.

_To serve_ _**our** _ _people…_

Has Keith accepted the fact that he was Arusian after all? Without any warning, Keith's voltcom began to glow, and it pulsed like a beacon.

"What's going on?" Allura asked.

"This is weird." Keith lifted his arm. "It's tugging me."

Allura held Keith's other arm when he began walking towards the doorway. "Keith, where are we…" Before Allura could finish, her gun-metal grey voltcom began to glow in a bright blue tinge, pulsing simultaneously with Keith's voltcom. "Keith, I feel my voltcom's tugging me too!" Allura picked up her circlet-of-office as her wrist device tugged her towards the doorway. She remembered the sensation when they were at Crydor and she ventured off alone to find Blue.

Placing Allura's ring inside his voltcom's tiny compartment, they followed their wrist devices' concurrent, pulsing signals. The blue-and-white pulse led them down the hallway, down the transparent tube elevator, all the way to the castle's lowest accessible levels, the catacombs.

"Here? Why here?" Keith's voice echoed in the cavernous burial chambers.

"Probably my father wants to speak to us?" Allura clasped her hand on Keith's. She barely finished speaking when their voltcom signals pulsed towards the opposite direction of the royal burial chambers. "It's not leading us to my father's crypt?"

The signal stopped in front of an unadorned stone wall. "A dead end? Seriously?" Keith raised a brow.

"It can't be." Allura reached forward and touched the stone wall.

A beam of light emanated from Keith's voltcom and pointed at the blank wall. With a loud crackle and faint flicker, his voltcom went dead. The once unmarked wall glowed revealing a hidden door that opened with a heavy slow groan.

Keith glanced at his young queen, "Do you know about this, Allura?"

"No, I've never been to this side of the catacombs before. I was told the royal knights of old lay buried in this older part of the catacombs."

When they stepped inside, the room glowed and torches on the wall lit up with an eerie turquoise blue light. The burial chamber was smaller than where King Alfor was buried. Along the curved wall were several stone statues of knights in their full ceremonial armour with their hilted swords between their hands. All stood proud with honour.

Keith and Allura approached the centre wall where a much taller statue stood. At the knight's feet was a metal plate with an inscription:

Lord A. Kogane

First Royal Knight of Arus

Allura gasped, "Keith all these knight statues are…"

"…My ancestors." Keith's deep voice rang with pride.

There were ten knight statues that covered the curved wall, from the left side of the entrance all the way to the right side of the room. They represented ten generations of knights that served under the Royal House of Arus. There were however two vacant pedestals. Keith realised whom those two vacant pedestals were meant for: His great-grandfather, Akiro Kogane, and his father, Kenneth. They were buried in Japan along with his mother Maho.

Keith's heart swelled to discover that he had roots in Arus, spanning generations. He never dared to imagine this. Seeing what his ancestors had worked for, his new perspective eventually seeped into his realisation. Does this change his purpose and his reason for existence?

_This changes everything._

_Beyond Voltron…_

_Voltron is forever changing…_

His bloodline was linked to Voltron and to Arus. Arus called his name, challenging him. And Keith was never one to refuse a challenge.

Above the statue of the first knight of Arus were carved images of two family trees : the Kogane Family Tree and the Royal Family. Above each tree was a small branch reaching each other. There were no craved inscription on the two young branches.

Allura pointed at the carvings on the wall. "Look Keith, our families made sure our lineage never intertwined. Looks like our families wanted to prove that we're not related," she chuckled softly.

"My Queen suddenly sprouted a sense of humour of all places." Keith grinned.

Without any warning, Allura's voltcom beeped. Lifting her wrist, Allura answered her grey-metal bangle-shaped voltcom. "Yes, Pidge?"

"Is Keith with you? There's a call from his Uncle Ken."

Keith lifted Allura's wrist towards him, "Patch it through to Allura, Pidge."

A holo-video screen appeared, "Greetings Your Majesty. How is my nephew? Is he still being stubborn?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Hello Uncle."

Allura smiled, "Hello, Uncle Ken, it is lovely to hear from you again. Please, let's drop the formalities."

"Has it gotten into your fiancé's thick skull yet that he's Arusian?"

Keith replied, ignoring his uncle's last remark. "Once again, Uncle, your timing is impeccable. And what's with people suddenly gaining a sense of humour?" He deadpanned.

"Keith, I just want to let you know that I'm on service leave starting today until next month. If you have time to visit Earth, there are a few things your great-grandfather left for you when you finally figured out you're from Arus. It was part of his will that several items go to you. And there's something for Allura as well."

Allura wordlessly arched a brow.

Keith nodded, "We'll organise something."

"Good, we'll see you soon," Uncle Ken said as he bid goodbye and ended the holo-video call.

Another queued call came from Allura's voltcom. "Aunt Allura, is Keith with you?" Larmina asked.

"Looks like people are looking for both of us today," Keith muttered.

"You better start getting used to it," Allura whispered back, elbowing Keith. She then said out loud, "Yes, Larmina, Keith is with me right now."

"Good! We're calling the entire team. We got an announcement to make at Castle Control," Larmina replied.

Allura and Keith raised their brows.

Keith lifted Allura's wrist and answered, "We'll be there in a few minutes." As soon as the voice call ended, he held Allura's hand and stepped out of the Kogane family crypt. Keith thought out loud, "I wonder what they're up to."

"Keith, before we go," Allura held back and asked hesitantly, "Are we okay? How are you…"

Keith cut her off, placing his finger between her lips. He gently brushed the pad of his thumb on Allura's cheek, "After what I've seen today, all I can say now, I'm open to options."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He leaned forward, his lips meeting hers.

Letting go of their kiss, Allura quietly replied,"I like that." She smiled.

"C'mon, let's see what this announcement is all about." Keith clasped her hand and led Allura towards the glass tube elevator.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTE:
> 
> Image of catacombs from Voltron Force and stone statues from Voltron DDP Comics "A Legend Forged" tweeted at:
> 
> http://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/461828924767354880/photo/1


	18. Chapter 18

Allura patiently waited at the castle's main entrance. Keith had messaged her that he had an important announcement to make. She nervously fidgeted with her fingers, constantly checking Voltron's location through her bangle-like voltcom. Allura couldn't help herself; her tummy fluttered with excitement.

_Is this it? I must relax…It's probably just a debriefing._

_Breathe…just….breathe…_

The cool mid-afternoon sun shone in the brilliant blue Arusian sky. Allura inhaled the soothing atmosphere of her planet. Today was a significant day after all. It was the Arusian Spring Festival. Her people were out and about on the streets for the city festival enjoying the numerous street food stalls, arts and crafts, and buskers along the city sidewalks. The mood and vibe of the city just outside the castle was light and celebratory, with bunting hanging across the trees and street lights.

When the entire Voltron Force arrived and stepped up towards the yet-to-be-used outdoor dais, Keith winked at her. Arching a brow, her eyes watched the Voltron Force Commander. As crowds gathered at the castle grounds, Allura stood back observing, giving the Voltron Force centre stage.

"It's your show now," Allura heard Keith say to Daniel. Keith shook Daniel's hand and saluted him. The rest of the team stepped up on the dais, cheering and congratulating Daniel. The crowds below cheered as well. Everyone knew the significance of such a turnover.

_Is_ _this really what I think it is?_ She had to be sure. Briefly her eyes swept the rest of the Voltron Force, clambering up the steps to greet the new Black Lion pilot. Briefly, she caught someone frowning. Weren't Vince and Daniel good friends? Lady Jiaan forewarned her about the younger Voltron pilots. Allura wondered if it would it be a good idea to present the new pilots to her father, King Alfor, for some kind of benediction or approval. She needed to discuss the idea with Keith, Lance, and Hunk at some point. Her eyes settled on Keith, and she hesitantly approached him.

Smiling, Keith breathed out and held back. He watched the Voltron Force congratulate the new Black Lion pilot. Glancing at his side, he saw that Allura had walked up to him. He couldn't help himself from breaking into the biggest grin ever.

"You know I agree…and I'm proud of you, Keith." Allura stood beside him. "But, are you sure you're ready for this?" She placed her hands on her waist. There have been couple of false hopes raised in their past. Is this what Terrans called 'Third time's the charm'?

He gave Allura a firm reply, "Absolutely." He crossed his arms and looked at the team he was about to leave behind. With his nemesis finally defeated, Keith could finally breathe with relief, like a thorn had been removed from his chest. He swept his arm out and confidently declared out loud, "Here's to the new Voltron Force and a Lotor-free future."

The crowd cheered wildly, their arms waving. Cheers went louder when they saw Keith put his arm around Allura.

The popular Voltron Force descended towards the enthusiastic crowd and happily greeted the well-wishers. Some Arusians asked for selfies with their favourite Voltron pilot with their mobile devices while others asked for their autographs.

For the new Queen, she received lots of flowers, congratulations, and questions to when the royal wedding would take place. Keith, who stood beside Allura with a protective hand at the small of her back, would simply grin and mouth the word "Soon." Allura could only arch a questioning brow at his reply. Keith simply smiled at Allura.

_He's certainly in a good mood._ Not only was Keith exceptionally happy today, he even publicly displayed his affections towards her, towards _their_ people. This was a surprising development for her fiancé, and she wondered if Commander Grumpypants would be firmly tucked away for the rest of the day.

By the time the Voltron Force finished their walkabout, the first sun of Arus had set, and party mode had hit the city's main street below.

While half of the team joined in the festivities among the Castle of Lion'sstrongest supporters, Keith drew Allura back and whispered, "Pack a bag and pack lightly; we leave in twenty minutes." He grinned and squeezed her hand while they walked back to the castle.

"Where are we going?" Her heart was in her throat as she caught an unmistakable glint in Keith's eyes. Lance and Pidge were several metres ahead of them.

Keith grabbed her waist and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "It's a surprise. Where we're going we won't need our lions. I will see you at the Fractal landing bay at the upper level. I just need to speak with Lance and Pidge before we go. " Keith let go and sprinted towards Castle Control.

Allura couldn't believe what she just heard. The idea of leaving at a moment's notice was not new to her. But to leave for a personal trip without any worry of any more attacks to Arus and to have Keith all for herself was rather…refreshing. Smiling, she walked hurriedly towards the residential wing. Reaching her bedroom, Allura packed quickly. She realised that Keith rarely surprised her, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this new side of him. She telepathically reached out to him, trying to see if she could pry out their destination from him. _:: Do I bring winter clothes? ::_

_:: You're fishing. ::_ Keith chuckled. _:: No, pack lightly for late spring. Or probably summer. I'm not sure myself. How's that for an answer? ::_

Allura growled. Was this playful side of Keith taunting her? She knew exactly how to get back at him. Picking up a few essentials from her bedside table, Allura figured that if Keith could be so relaxed and light hearted about this trip, so could she. She unclasped her circlet-of-office and placed it on its cushioned bed inside a large glass case. With an electronic whirl, the box locked itself and receded into the hidden shelves of royal jewellery.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Leaning beside the fractal, Keith waited for Allura.

With his nemesis finally defeated, Keith felt relief beyond measure. He could finally relax. He recalled his own throaty and emotional reaction when Voltron used its blazing sword to blow the Lotor-Lider robeast to smithereens.

_It's over!_

What was once complicated became simple and suddenly clear. He wanted to make things right sooner rather than later. He and Allura postponed things far too long; she waited patiently for him all this time and had always believed and trusted him. It was finally time to set things right.

Within fifteen minutes, Allura strode on to the landing bay with her favourite carry-on backpack. The open air landing bay located in one of the Castle's upper levels was a convenient way to launch one or two fractals.

Her summer floral dress billowed in the early evening wind. Wearing a sleeveless dress with five large buttons on the front of the smooth bamboo fabric, Allura thought this particular dress was perfect: the top pushed her breasts together, giving her cleavage, while her skirt flared out just above her knees. The fabric gently swayed as she sauntered towards the handsome man who waited for her beside the fractal.

Keith hungrily appraised the beauty before him. "You look… amazing," he said, taking her backpack. His eyes raked her from head to toe with a slow, intense look. He couldn't help himself; he leaned down and kissed her hard.

Breaking their kiss, Allura said breathlessly, "You don't look bad yourself," she purred, her hand splayed on his hard chest. He wore a simple plain black shirt and cargo pants. _He's so hot no matter what he wears._

Stowing their travel bags inside the fractal, they settled in their seats and Keith began pre-flight checklist.

"So, where are we heading?" Allura glanced at Keith while she buckled herself in the seat beside him.

"Earth," he said distractedly, "Tokyo. We have a few questions to ask Uncle Ken and Aunt Kay." Keith smoothly launched the fractal into Arus' stratosphere.

Allura realised that her first day as queen was such a long and unusual day. Her day started with her coronation in the morning, followed by new revelations about the prophecy from the empath governors. Then there was Keith's family history, ending the day with Voltron deafeating its enemies and Keith turning over his seat as Black Lion pilot. All the events that took place were significant and important to her.

Once their fractal achieved escape velocity and leveled its trajectory in the openness of space, Keith switched to autopilot.

"Keith, you do realise that Earth is at least six hours via fractal, and we haven't even had dinner yet," Allura bemoaned while unfastening her seatbelt. _If we travelled by lion, we'd be there faster._

"You worry too much." Keith chuckled as he unfastened his seat belt and stood up. He offered a steady hand to Allura. "I got it all sorted out." He led her to the back of the fractal where the spacecraft had a galley. It had a small table with two seats, a kitchen and a bar fridge. Opposite the galley was a small cabin with a twin-sized bed and a small en-suite bathroom.

"Our chefs packed an elegant dinner fit for a queen." Keith lifted a warmed box with their favourite dishes from the galley's hot storage for pre-prepared meals. Keith held out a chair for Allura.

"Why, thank you, Commander. Such impeccable manners," she said, sliding gracefully into her chair.

"I aim to please." He set Allura's warm dinner box in front of her with a flourish.

Allura giggled. "At ease, soldier."

"Hey, it's not everyday you get to dine with a queen." He sat opposite Allura and began opening their dinner boxes.

"And it's not everyday I get to have my handsome commander's full and undivided attention," she replied. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the mouthwatering smell of one of her favourite comfort foods, vegetarian lasagne. All their meals were carefully prepared by her castle's husband-and-wife chef team, Graeme and Siobhan.

"You have my full and undivided attention for the next five hours." Keith winked at her, as he began demolishing a generous sized chicken parmigiana.

Allura beamed at him, her eyes lit with happiness. She couldn't believe what was happening; they were actually having fun. Was it not a few months ago that all they did was argue and bicker? Things suddenly seemed to be progressing positively as of late. They ate in silence for a little bit until Keith set two glasses in front of them and filled them half with lemon iced tea.

Finishing her lasagne, Allura walked up and opened the galley's small fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Keith asked as he began to tidy up their empty dinner boxes.

Allura pouted. "Where is our dessert? I can't believe our chefs forgot dessert."

He approached Allura, his front to her back. Gently pushing her long golden hair aside, Keith leaned down and nibbled the nape of her neck. "Dessert's right here." He let out a low, deep growl. Keith wrapped his arms around her; his deft fingers began to slowly unbutton her dress. "That dress of yours is such a tease."

Allura's breath hitched. They had five hours until they reached Earth.

Five delicious hours…

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

 


	19. Chapter 19

"We're finally here."

The Arusian fractal descended somewhere in the heart of Tokyo, locking on to the coordinates of a specific ancestral estate surrounded by high walls and encased inside a high security, glass-like dome. Keith's uncle and aunt's residential compound consisted of expansive manicured Zen gardens, a single-storey sprawling main house, and a couple of separate guest villas. The beautiful estate combined elements of modern architecture, old Japanese structural design, and integrated state-of-the-art technology.

Keith deftly landed the fractal on the estate's own landing pad. Powering down the Arusian fractal, he stood up from his pilot chair. He grabbed their stowed bags in one hand and held Allura's hand in the other. Descending the fractal's rampway together, the couple, greeted by the mid-afternoon sky, allowed their senses to take in the beauty that surrounded them.

"Looks like you wore the perfect dress for our trip," Keith said, as they walked towards the main house where his godparents waited in the front porch entrance.

Allura stole a sideward glance and replied softly, "Glad you approve in more ways than one."

"I made sure that your dress buttons were still attached to the fabric." Keith squeezed her hand and gave a boyish grin.

"Thank you for not ripping my dress, if that's what you mean," she deadpanned.

"It was tempting. Besides, I like that dress with only four buttons to tackle."

Allura rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thank the goddess for small mercies."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"They're finally here." Aunt Kay smiled, waiting under the welcoming shade of their house's main entrance.

"Took them awhile to get here," Uncle Ken grumbled. "Coran has been updating me. Our nephew is so stubborn. He reminds me so much of Kenneth sometimes." Lord Himura shook his head.

"Well, they're here now. So, behave yourself." Aunt Kay reprimanded her cranky husband, also Minister of Intelligence. "You're as grumpy as your nephew," Lady Himura said tonelessly.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"This will be your new room." Aunty Kay guided the taciturn eleven-year-old Keith to their massive home as they arrived straight from the Tokyo airport. The boy, with unruly black hair and unblinking eyes, stood motionless in the middle of the room. He was too numb and too confused from all the drastic changes in the last twenty-four hours of his life. Keith was now on the other side of the world where his father's cousin lived. Uncle Ken and his wife Kay never had kids of their own.

Uncle Ken entered Keith's new bedroom. "Keith, I know you're tired from the trip. I just want to go over a few things with you before you freshen up for breakfast."

The eleven-year-old boy wordlessly nodded and stared blankly at the tatami mat. He inhaled a deep breath, noticing the faint lingering scent of dry grass from the woven mats.

"Your Aunty Kay and I have enrolled you in a local school straightaway, so there won't be any interruption in your studies." His uncle paused, checking to see if his nephew was listening. "Also, your mother left instructions that we need to use your second name. And now that we have adopted you, you will be using Himura as your surname."

"No." Young Keith clenched his fists. His eleven-year-old brain was still processing what was happening to him. He focused on his white school socks and how they bristled against the tatami mat. _Too much change. Too fast._ "Kogane. I am a Kogane, uncle. I will honour my father and mother's memory. This is all I have left." Keith spoke quietly, his voice firm.

Uncle Ken was surprised how deep those words were coming from an eleven-year-old boy.

_Honour_.

Lord Kensan Himura understood honour, which ran deep in his veins. His father's bloodline included generations of legendary samurai warriors of the time when Japan was ruled by shoguns and emperors.

Aunt Kay placed a hand on Kensan's arm and whispered something in Japanese that Keith couldn't hear. She then turned to their new ward, "Keith…" she began "Somehow I knew you'd react this way, so I did some research on my own. You'd be surprised that Kogane is a common surname here. But not as 'Ko-gain,' how you would pronounce it where you lived, but as 'Ko-ga-ne.' Would that be alright with you?"

The young boy simply nodded.

Uncle Ken knelt in front of Keith, "Good. We retain your surname, for your father. But we still need to use 'Akira' instead. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand.

Keith couldn't reply straightaway when tears began running down his ruddy cheeks. "I miss them, Uncle Ken," he said, fighting to stop the tears, but he couldn't. He hugged his uncle and cried, "I miss Mom and Dad."

"I know, son. I miss Kenneth, too." Kensan hugged his nephew back. Tears shimmered in his eyes, threatening to trickle down. "How about after you've freshened up and have eaten, I'll show you your dad's stuff from when he was your age?"

Keith straightened himself and rubbed his eyes with his shirt sleeves. "I am kinda hungry."

Aunt Kay smiled. "I'll make your favourite big breakfast. Your mom once told me you love a big bacon breakfast."

The eleven-year-old's eyes lit up when he heard the word 'bacon'. Keith moved towards his bag and pulled out his sketchpad. He flipped the pages and showed his latest artwork to his aunt and uncle. "I drew this when I was in the plane." It was a drawing of a pair of robot lions. He coloured one lion black and another lion blue.

Mr. and Mrs. Himura's breath hitched, and they simply stared at each other.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"This used to be my room." His eyes scanned the empty bedroom and bare walls, bringing back images from his childhood. There was a bed in one corner, a study desk, and chair. All his martial arts movie posters and his robot toys were in a large storage box somewhere. Keith let out an audible sigh.

"Thank you for showing me your bedroom." Allura squeezed her hand with his. She wondered if this was where they would be staying tonight.

Hearing her thoughts, Keith replied, "This isn't where we'll be staying tonight. Uncle has a couple of guest villas across the garden. But first, I want to show you something important from my uncle's library." Keith led Allura across the main living room to the other side of the house.

Reaching his uncle's private library, Keith showed off rows of ancient books from different cultures and planets. At the far end of the library was a glass case that was clearly the centrepiece of his uncle's vast collection of knowledge. As they stood shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the case, Allura leaned closer to see a single page that looked like an old parchment with ancient writings.

Keith remembered this old document well. Back then, he didn't know what kind of writing the document had. Looking at the parchment now, he recognised the ancient script straightaway. It had a similar script they saw at planet Ariel. The written language belonged to the ancient Arusians. And even when he was young, Keith heard an odd tune in his head each time he stood in front of the transparent case. *NOTE 1

Hearing Keith's thoughts, Allura asked, "Do you hear it?" Her breath hitched and her eyes widened with amazement. She realised this was the same song she heard when she dreamt of children singing around her. The music in their heads sounded like some old lullaby.

"I used to hear that tune everytime I approached the glass case," Keith said out loud. He could now hear the music with Allura. And he also heard what vaguely sounded like kids singing in chorus of a song he barely understood.

"Would you like to take a closer look?" Uncle Ken asked as he and Kay entered the library and approached the curious Arusian couple. Uncle Ken pressed his palm on a hidden access pad from a nearby wall.

What they thought was glass, was actually a force field that immediately dematerialised at the press of a button.

Entranced at the ancient Arusian artefact, Allura leaned forward and touched the parchment. Her fingers glided across the embossed script, mumbling words of an ancient language.

To Keith and his uncle, the words sounded probably gibberish, yet they were mesmerised when the text began to glow the moment Allura uttered them. The illuminated document glowed with the same hue of Voltron's spectral energy.

Keith glanced at Allura and saw she held a serious scrowl on her face. Keith couldn't resist wishing he had joined her a few years back for ancient language training. He grew up reading and writing _Hiragana_ , _Katakana_ and _Kanji,_ and like his polygot mother, he was adept at learning several galactic languages that were also used in the Galaxy Alliance. "Can you read the text?"

Allura simply nodded. She was transfixed reading the now-glowing written words. Without any warning, her expression changed from serious concentration to utter surprise, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Worry started to rise in Keith's chest and began gently rubbing her back. "What's wrong? What does the writing say?"

Allura turned to face him, her lips quivering and her eyes glistening with tears. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers on Keith's rough jaw. She smiled as tears trickled down her flushed cheeks. Allura didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. "It's all about... _you_."

Keith furrowed his brows.

"It's you and Voltron's exploits." She tugged Keith to look down at the document, and began pointing to specific passages. "Here, this says how you arrived on Arus; while over here it mentioned when you got Black Lion back; and this one here, is when Voltron defeats one of its foes."

Keith pointed at the bottom part of the parchment. The script passages were not lit up. "How about this part?"

Allura faltered, blushing. "I…I can't say…It hasn't come to pass." Suddenly lost for words, she turned away. She caught a knowing nod from Keith's aunt. Allura stepped forward and clasped Aunt Kay's hands. "Thank you for sharing this with us. I can't express how grateful I am to have this privilege." Allura's eyes glistened.

"And we are privileged to have you both finally visiting us." Aunt Kay smiled, glancing at her husband.

"Yes, my stubborn nephew has finally got to his senses," Uncle Ken chided as he re-activated the locking sequence for the parchment case.

"It runs in the family." Keith smirked and rolled his eyes.

Ken Himura led everyone out of the library towards to the main living room. "There are a lot of things we need to discuss now that you are here. Your great-grandfather and your father Kenneth left items for you. When you're ready, meet me at the dojo."

"Keith, you go ahead and meet with your uncle. I'll be fine." Allura stifled a yawn.

Keith shook his head. "Aunt Kay, in which villa are we staying?"

"The one at the back. It's all set up for you," Aunt Kay replied.

"Uncle, I'll meet you in a few minutes. Looks like Allura needs to rest before dinner if that's okay. We had a long day before we left Arus."

"Don't worry, Allura. While the boys have some catching up to do, I want you to relax. The villa's all ready for you."

Allura nodded, smiling wearily at Aunt Kay.

Keith held Allura's hand and placed it on the crook of his arm. He led her across the estate's beautiful Zen garden with its manicured trees and shrubs. They walked slowly along a series of rectangular stone steps. Allura was enthralled at the serene layout of raked smooth white sand and round black stones on the right side of the walkway. On their left was a small clear pond with a school of golden fish swimming about.

At the end of the walkway was a beautiful single-storey villa complete with all the luxury amenities.

Taking off their shoes, they stepped inside on to brown timber flooring at the villa's entrance while tatami mats covered the rest of the receiving room.

Finding their bags in the bedroom, Keith pulled a futon from a nearby cabinet and unfurled the soft fluffy bedding. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"It has been a long day." She smiled wearily as Keith handed her two pillows and soft bamboo blankets. She placed them on top of the futon.

Keith gently brushed a stray lock of hair from Allura's face. "You're jet-lagged too."

She wrapped around his neck, her fingers threading his hair. "And the fact you exhausted me during our five-hour flight."

"I was merely enjoying my dessert," Keith said, nuzzling Allura's smooth neck; his hands ran down her hips.

"Yes, thoroughly if I may add." Allura purred, she could feel Keith's hand roaming deliciously down to her backside. "Keith...your...uncle's waiting for you," she said breathlessly.

"Let him wait." Keith growled, "I need to make sure Her Majesty is satisfied with her accommodations." He squeezed one taut cheek of her backside.

Allura squeaked, swatting Keith's intrepid hand, "Go already." She laughed softly.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He kissed her forehead before he reluctantly let go.

"I'll be fine." She yawned. "I will just take a quick shower and a short nap until you get back," Allura said. She padded towards the en-suite bathroom, when Keith suddenly held her back. "What's wrong, Keith?"

"About that writing in the parchment, there was more to the passage, wasn't there?" he asked quietly. Keith felt Allura was holding back information from him. "You read something and you're not telling me."

Allura turned to face him, "Keith, please...just trust me on this one. Just as you kept secrets to protect me during your Intel missions when you searched for Black, there are things in the future that were revealed to me that I'm not allowed to share with you yet." Allura caressed his cheek. "Although there is a word I can share with you in ancient Arusian, which translates to..." She held both his hands, tip-toed and softly kissed his lips. Letting him go, the Arusian queen headed to the en-suite bathroom, turned on the hot shower, and began stripping off her clothes.

"The word, Allura. What's the translated word?" Keith leaned on the bathroom's doorway, trying not to sound too impatient. _Or too aroused_.

From inside the fogged glass shower stall, Allura wrote two words. One in Arusian, and the other word that Keith could understand.

_LEGACY_.

(to be continued)

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer back to Fearless Part One (as cubbieBlueMako) on Fanfiction.net (chapter five: Akira) for a glimpse of Keith's childhood linked to Allura's  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8593741/1/Fearless-Part-One


	20. Chapter 20

It was past dinnertime when Keith finished his meeting with his Uncle Ken. He couldn't believe what was revealed to him. There were so many details and questions raised that Keith and his uncle lost track of time.

Dazed, Keith left the dojo and walked across the Zen garden. When he got to the doorstep of the guest villa, he silently took off his shoes and stepped into the receiving room. The villa was quiet and still; the shoji screen door that led to the bedroom was shut. _She's probably still asleep_. He let out a deep breath.

_Breathe…Just…Breathe…_

Keith slowly slid the shoji door and peeked inside. Their shared bedroom was lit in a low orange hue that came from a low rectangular shaped shoji lamp placed on the tatami-laiden floor. His eyes warmly settled on Allura; she was asleep on the futon. She slept so serenely, her calm and rhythmic breathing helped Keith relax. Her sweet floral scent invaded his senses.

It was always like this for Keith: wherever they were, Allura's presence, her warmth and her lingering scent comforted him...like coming home to her. Home was where Allura was, and being together with her made his heart complete. Tonight is _the_ moment. _It has to be tonight,_ he thought _._

Allura, snoring softly on her side, shifted in her sleep and slighty pushed her thin bamboo linen blanket down to her waist. Her usually neat straight golden hair splayed in disarray across her pillow; her loose _nemaki_ spilled off her bare shoulders, exposing her creamy, pale skin.

Keith suddenly had the urge to push down the rest of her cotton kimono, trail kisses over her collarbone, and leave a considerably large love bite on her graceful neck. He wanted to lie down beside her and make her his completely.

_Mine_.

Love, desire, and attraction coursed through his veins. Keith felt his body respond to his need for Allura. His inner caveman beat its hard pectorals, wanting to shout to the entire galaxy that Allura was his.

Smirking to himself, Keith decided he to curb his wayward thoughts. He would need to take a cold shower first before he woke her up to tell her something of utmost importance.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

_The lion spirits shall make their choice known once again._

_Voltron's robot lions shall choose._

In her dream, Allura recalled what the Arusian empath-governors had told her during a confidential meeting after her coronation. "Your Majesty, the lion spirits will be in a state of unsettledness," the lady governor-empath began. "There is something about Voltron's robot lion pilots. You need to discuss this with Commander Kogane. Promise us that you will keep your empath mind alert and on constant awareness."

The governors showed her a new translated piece of the prophecy. After reading the passages, Allura pointed to a specific verse, "That part of the prophecy seems to be referring to the Haggarium tree that burrowed itself in the planet."

"You're saying this prophecy has come to pass?" Governor Braerion arched his brow in disbelief.

Governor Rueben shook his head. "We don't understand, Your Majesty."

Allura raised a holo-screenshot of the vile Haggarium tree. "This picture was taken last week. We battled this Haggarium infested tree that tunnelled into Arus. It aimed to destroy our planet by digging its roots into our planet's core. Voltron defeated and destroyed the tree using Blue Lion as Voltron's centre."

Governor Mataso, who was the keeper of the Arusian archives, knitted his brows as he stared at the holo-screenshot. "Something doesn't feel right…"

Governor Jiaan interrupted Mataso and placed her hand on Allura's forearm, "In any case, Allura… please be vigilant. There's one more thing we need to discuss with you about Commander Kogane." They reminded Allura that now that she has learned that Keith was Arusian, she was not allowed to mention the visions she received about their future. They also forewarned her that things were about to progress very quickly. It was a future that held so much promise: children and Arus under a peaceful reign. Voltron and Arus together; what would Arus bring to the universe aside from Voltron? She wasn't sure about the images she saw. _Arus as the centre of the universe. How could that_ _even be_ _possible?_

_Legacy._

All too suddenly, her dream shifted. She was battling the Haggarium tree again; its branches leered towards her. However, the branches looked different as it slithered and snaked towards her. Initially it appeared like sickly-green tree branches, but whatever clung to her was now smooth and slimy. Were those tentacles? Allura wasn't sure. Whatever those were, she was bound by wrists and ankles. The slimy-green thick branches turned purple and began strangling her. She couldn't breathe! She tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't come out. The greenish-purple tree trunk suddenly developed a pair of crackling purple eyes that menacingly glared at her.

Then, Allura heard a familiar voice. His voice filled with concern and worry. _He's calling me! Keith's calling me! Keith! Find me!_

She gathered all her strength and shouted out loud, _"_ Keith, help!"

"Wake up, Allura!" Keith strong voice drew her to a jolt, snapping her eyes wide open.

She found herself sitting on the futon with Keith grasping her forearms. She realised that her heart was racing, and she tried to catch her breath. Keith's handsome eyes stared at her with deep concern. Taking a big gulp of air, Allura threw herself into his arms and buried her face on his shoulder.

"You're safe, Allura. No one's going to harm you anymore." Keith held her tight, his hand rubbing her back.

Allura nodded wordlessly as she clung to him. Seated on his lap, she inhaled him. He smelled of clean soap and the wonderful scent of pure Keith. _Safe. I'm safe in his arms._ Snapping out of the nightmare's heavy fog, she pushed herself off from his lap. Allura realised he was wearing a similar _nemaki,_ and his hair was still damp from his shower.

"Sorry I took so long." Keith said, holding her steady.

"How did your meeting go?" Allura swept her tousled hair and straightened her cotton kimono. She then sat back on her heels with her hands on her thighs, keen to listen to whatever Keith would share with her.

Keith smiled. With their knees touching, he reached out to hold her hands. "Allura, before I say anything else. I want to apologise. For making you wait, not just tonight," he paused, and gave her an apologetic smile, "but for all these years. The months I hesitated after we got Black back…"

"For your stubbornness," Allura added tonelessly.

"Yeah, that too." he replied, chuckling. He squeezed her hands slightly tighter. He took a deep breath. _This is it. This is my moment._ "I love you, Allura. I loved you since day one, from that very moment I kissed your hand, on the day we arrived on Arus. And after all these years, after all we've been through, you have always believed in me, even in my darkest days, when no one else did. You've stuck with me; you never left my side. And despite all my failings, my temper and grumpiness, you still love me."

Allura's eyes shimmered. "Of course, I love you. You are being a silly man, Keith Kogane." Allura let go of his hands. She leaned forward and looked up at him, cupping his face. "I have always loved you. No matter what, whatever future we'll have, we can face together." She brushed her lips with his and slowly sat back on her heels.

"Together..." Keith nodded. "I need to do this right the second time around." Keith willed his voltcom to expand from wrist size to forearm configuration. He snapped a tiny compartment open and pulled out a ring. He then gently held Allura's hand, his eyes solemn. "I know you already said yes five years ago. Allow me do this again: Will you marry me, Allura Aerwyn Raimon?"

Allura suddenly couldn't find her voice. She waited for this moment. It was finally happening and she couldn't help but shed happy tears. She nodded, her voice shaking. "I already said yes the first time you asked me, and it is still yes this second time."

Keith slid the engagement ring into her finger, "I promise you won't wait any longer; we'll get married tomorrow." Keith grinned, especially when he saw Allura's eyes go wide in amazement. Before she could say anything, Keith continued, "It has to be tomorrow. I don't want us to wait any longer. There's no reason anymore for us to wait."

"But how…?"

"It's all been arranged. All of us are all here on Earth: You and me, Uncle Ken and Aunt Kay, and Coran's at the GA headquarters. The GA chaplain will marry us in a simple ceremony in the President's office. Our marriage will not only be legally binding on Earth and on Arus, but in the entire—"

Keith wasn't even finished talking when Allura threw herself at Keith's hard body, her hands around his neck as she peppered his face with kisses. "Uhm…Allura, I take that as a yes?"

"Yes! Of course yes!" She laughed and cried at the same time.

"There's more, Allura," he continued, his cheeks warm from Allura's kisses.

She stopped in mid-air. "There's more?"

"It's about my discussion with my uncle," he began, his arms still wrapped around Allura's waist. "The reason why it took me a long time to get back to you was because he read two wills: one from my parents and one from my great-grandfather. I just inherited my great-grandfather's Arusian broadsword and my father's _katana_. My great-grandfather gave me something specific, and I would like this to be my gift to you." Keith raised his arm and pressed his voltcom.

A holo-screen appeared with details of a bank account. It had an account balance that had a combined value of the Arusian treasury and the Arusian royal private vault. Keith was now heir to a fortune that could easily buy a planet or buy almost all of the Galaxy Alliance's combined galactic armada.

Allura gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "How is that amount even possible?"

"It was from decades of wise investments throughout the galaxy. My maternal grandfather, the youngest Blue lion pilot during his time, was able to create a network of all Arusians that had fled Arus just before the Drule invasion began. My maternal grandfather eventually met up with great-grandfather Kogane.

"They brought with them not only their fortunes and riches, but the intelligence that drained Arus of the elite, intellectual and empath communities. The brain-drain you experienced rocked Arus back to the stone-age. The Arusian refugees that were scattered across the galaxy wanted to help their mother planet. But with all communications offline on Arus, they couldn't send anything.

"With their sixth sense that, in time, Voltron would come back, they pooled all their resources and invested their wealth so that one day Arus would reap the benefits. It was their way to give back to the planet they had left behind."

Allura listened in awe while Keith scrolled the holo-screen to another page.

"Apart from this staggering amount, there are also several fleets of ships that are currently under private ownership with different aliases." Keith showed the list of names of the different types of spacecraft: warships, star ships, and cargo vessels to name a few.

"Oh my goodness! The _Musashi_ of the _Bushido_ class is an Arusian warship?" *NOTE 1

"Yes, it is one of a fleet of ships, disguised as privately-owned. All of these were part of the investments made on behalf of Arus and will automatically be transferred under the Arusian crown, flying the Arusian flag, once we're married."

"And the crew manning all these spacecraft?"

"Mostly are dual citizens of Arus and other planets or with Arusian heritage," Keith replied.

Allura remembered how she met Chancellor Siaan, who told her how some Arusians had settled on different planets. Trying to comprehend the enormity of Keith's wedding gift to her, she gazed at him in astonishment. "Keith, I… I don't know what to say." she faltered. Then, it hit her. _This was it!_

_The Kogane legacy of the past would influence the legacy of the future._ Allura realised that one of the several visions had just revealed itself. Her heart swelled when she realized that what she thought was forward future, was actually happening one revelation after the other. She suddenly thought there were just one or two more items that would put everything in place for the envisioned future to happen.

"You and Arus spent far too much on me during our quest to find Black. You spared no expense when we needed resources all those years moving from one planet to another." Keith was grateful to Allura's overwhelmingly generosity. She gave far above and beyond anything possible during those troubled years finding Black Lion.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Allura replied, "And mind you, whatever we spent during those five years did not dent our planet's finances, much to your constant worry." She gave a knowing smile.

Keith leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. We have one last gift for tonight." Grasping her waist, Keith effortlessly lifted Allura from his lap and stood up. He held her hand and walked in front of a shoji panel. Sliding the panel to the side, Keith revealed a hidden cabinet. "Aunt Kay has something for us that we inadvertently forgot since the mayhem during the Galaxy Victory Celebration." The cabinet was full of clothes hung in individually-covered transparent garment bags.

Allura furrowed her brows and began sifting through the garment bags, trying to remember what these clothes were. Then, it dawned on her, "They found my missing wedding trousseau!" Her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Apparently! There are a couple of suits for me somewhere in there too." He glanced at the cabinet and saw a couple of garment bags that held black suits.

Allura turned to face Keith, her eyes full of love and adoration for her soon-to-be husband. She wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the ends of his unruly black hair, "So, Your Majesty…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Keith gripped Allura's hips.

"I think I need to pick a dress for a very important event tomorrow."

"And I would gallantly offer my help." His hand moved to the front of her cotton kimono, loosening the sash around her waist. He leaned down, his mouth met hers. With one tug of her sash, Keith smoothed his palm on her warm skin.

Allura moaned in his mouth, "Uh-huh." Lost in their kiss, she felt her _nemaki_ float down onto the tatami mat.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The Musashi of the Bushido class and its crew were featured in a fanfic inside KAEX yahoogroup "The Roleplayer" Link to the mini-fic can be found at keithandallura-dot-wordpress-dot-com /Voltron-force-KA-fanfiction
> 
> 2) reference pic of the Japanese bedroom https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/478737808010403841/photo/1
> 
> 3) reference pic of nemaki https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/478737100397768704/photo/1
> 
> 4) reference pic of the guest house https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/476546312909758465/photo/1
> 
> I just want to add that there's this amazing unfinished fic inside kaex yahoogroup, written years ago. The fanfic writer gave Keith unprecedented wealth and inheritance, which Keith then secretly generously donated to help Allura rebuild Arus. To the writer of the "The Worst Idea Ever" RJ Reiter, this chapter is for you. I hope one day you'll find time to finish your fic.


	21. Chapter 21

"What's with the hush-hush, Pidge? You know I don't like surprises," Lance grumbled, walking purposely along the castle's corridors. He hated when a lion practice was interrupted and rescheduled. He still wasn't used to the new team configuration.

"And why not with the cadets...er..." Hunk stammered, realising his mistake that the younger set of Voltron Force pilots were no longer cadets.

Pidge suddenly stopped in his tracks. "I don't know why. The only information I have is this highly classified video call on queue straight from the GA President's office."

All three of them stood in front of a hidden door along a non-descript hallway. Nodding to Lance and Hunk, Pidge raised his palm onto the smooth titanium wall. A hidden door emerged and hissed open.

"Why the Panic Room? I haven't been in here since..." Lance's voice trailed off. He realised the last time they were all in the Panic Room was a couple of days after the Galaxy Victory Celebration. Stepping inside, Lance looked around the room that was the same size as their usual meeting room. It had a conference table, computer consoles and its own well stocked kitchen-and-pantry. "Wow, Pidge! There are no cobwebs, and it has the latest consoles as well."

Pidge sat in front of a keyboard and went straight to work. He began typing a series of computer commands and a large holo-screen appeared in front of the three veteran robot lion pilots. "The encryption is of the highest level, which can only be keyed in by either the Head of Intelligence or the President himself. I'm activating the transmission now."

Hunk and Lance stood behind Pidge as the holo-screen came to life.

"What the hell is wrong with you three? Took you like _,_ _forever_." An irate voice boomed from the holo-screen.

"Hey Grumpy-pants, what's with all the secrecy?" Lance replied with equal candour as Keith's face appeared on-screen.

"First of all, you all need to congratulate me." Keith grinned.

"Congratulations. There. Happy?" Lance smirked, "Why pray tell do we need to congratulate you?"

Hunk merely shook his head, laughing at the volleying retorts between the two.

"Because of this…" Keith stepped backwards from the view screen and raised his hand, showing a gleaming platinum band on his left ring finger.

"You got married! Congratulations, bro! Now, where's the ball-and-chain?" Lance teased.

"I heard that, Lance!" Allura smirked, crossing her arms as she came into view beside her newly-minted husband.

Hunk cheered, "Congratulations, you two! Back up a bit so we can see what you're wearing on your wedding day!"

"Why, thank you, Hunk." Allura smiled at Yellow Lion pilot.

Keith beamed proudly in his black Hugo Boss suit as he lifted Allura's hand.

Holding Keith's hand, Allura gave a graceful turn, showing off her strapless ivory-beaded tight-fitting gown that seemed to sparkle like stars.

"Well done, _Your_ _Majesties_ ," Pidge spoke reverently with emphasis on how to properly address royalty. "But why the secrecy and the highest level of encryption?"

"We'll tell you in a minute," Keith paused. "First, Pidge, I'm wiring you a bank account balance now…and when you see the amount, it's not a tech glitch. It's real and you need to merge that account with the rest of the Arusian Treasury."

"Whoa! That's more than what Balto has in their entire banking system!" Pidge exclaimed.

"It's a hell of an obscene amount of motherfu—oof!"

"How on Arus did you get that much money?" Hunk elbowed Lance.

"What galaxy did you sell or hijack to earn that much dough?" Lance asked, eyeing Hunk with future bodily harm as he rubbed his side.

"We'll tell you when we get home…" Keith replied.

"…in a month's time," Allura added, smiling sweetly at Keith.

Lance waggled his eyebrows. "Of course, you'll be on your honeymoon straightaway."

Keith gave out an embarrassed cough, "Ah, yes, which brings us to the next reason why we called you. We would like to keep things low-key for now. We'll inform the galactic media about our wedding when get back to Arus." Keith wrapped a protective arm around his bride. "Allura had another dream."

The queen nodded. "How are the lions lately?"

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle. "Now that you asked about it, we were having lion practice earlier and there was a tech glitch on Blue and Black. They just suddenly didn't want to follow their pilots' commands, y'know? It was weird, like they were very vocal, some kinda roaring-grumbling or something. When Black and Blue didn't listen, Lance and I had to talk down the lions, and eventually they grudgingly followed." Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, and after that, Pidge called us about this important video call," Lance added. He noticed Keith and Allura staring blankly at them. "Hey wait...you two are doing that mind-talk again! Spill it you two," Lance pouted, folding his arms.

Allura shook her head, blushing deep crimson. "We think that even though we're no longer their pilots, we are more connected to Voltron than ever."

Hunk chuckled. "We promise to keep an eye on your kitties, Your Majesties."

"Pidge, one last thing," Keith began, "I want you to make a full defence systems upgrade on the castle. We have an unlimited credit line with Balto now. Make all the necessary online orders; anything you need to upgrade the castle's defences. I want you to start installing them as soon as your supplies arrive."

"What's the rush, Keith? We all know that Lotor's gone, along with that Lider robeast. Why worry about upgrades when it's already peace time?" Lance flippantly asked.

"Peacetime is the best time to upgrade your defences. I want it done, Pidge," Keith ordered.

"Gotcha, chief," Pidge promptly replied.

"Anything to add, Allura?" Keith asked.

Allura nodded, "Lance, keep an eye on our new pilots as well. I can't tell you why until we get home."

"Babysit newbies due to vague and unspecific reasons. Well done you two." Lance grimaced.

"See you next month!" Allura waved cheerfully and blew a kiss to her friends while Keith simply nodded.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" Hunk waved back until the holo-screen went blank.

"You got all that, Pidge? 'Cos I hate taking down notes." Lance walked towards the doorway, leaving Pidge behind to power down the consoles and lock up.

"So, what's with the cadets…er…newbies?" Hunk asked as he followed Lance on the way out.

Lance narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin. "I don't know, Hunk…I don't know." There was something that had been bugging him, but he couldn't pin-point exactly what it was. Suddenly, one month felt a long time to babysit the newbies.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Mrs Allura Raimon Kogane sat quietly beside her husband. She was finally married, and it was finally just the two of them after spending the morning at the GA President's office.

They were married in the presence of no one except Coran, current president of the Galaxy Alliance, Keith's uncle Kensan Himura, Head of Intelligence, and Keith's Aunt Kay Himura, who was also a high ranking Intelligence officer. They were all there to bear witness, as they recited their wedding vows. The wedding was officiated by the GA's resident chaplain.

After a light repast, the newlyweds were escorted to an awaiting black, armoured stretch hover-limousine and whisked straight to their honeymoon.

_Married. Husband and wife._ It felt surreal; it was something for which she dreamed and patiently waited for five years or so. Their wedding day finally happened.

Allura stared at the window, her ring glinting in the sun's reflection through the limo's window. Her wedding band of gold and platinum felt new on her left hand, just above her engagement ring. Both rings had a blissfully weighted presence, of cool metal against her warm ring finger, both given to her by Keith within the last twenty-four hours. How he produced the new set of wedding rings so quickly, she didn't know, nor did she care. All that mattered to her was that their names and wedding date were etched on these new wedding bands.

"We're nearly there," Keith finally said, squeezing her hand. He had been coordinating with his uncle through a series of messages on his voltcom. "You okay? You're awfully quiet," he asked, furrowing his brows.

Allura let out a happy sigh and moved closer to him. "I'm just savouring this moment."

With eager hands, Keith swiftly pulled Allura on to his lap. He brought his mouth down on her bare shoulder, tasting the cool sweetness of her skin, "Wife, I need to savour you soon. Your dress has been driving me insane since this morning. The strapless gown without a single slit on the side and all that beadwork! I couldn't even run my hand and squeeze your lusciously tight ass. I'm sorely tempted to rip your wedding dress and take you right here, right now." Keith's fingers slid along her skin, down to the neckline of her wedding dress.

Allura shivered at the intensity of Keith's words, echoing through their empath bond. Ensconced in his tight embrace, she buried her face in his neck, "Husband, if you only know how much you affect me in your handsome wedding suit." She tilted her head up and brushed her lips to his.

Keith captured her mouth and deepened their kiss. Tightening his arms around her waist, Keith coaxed his tongue into her mouth. He was impatiently hungry for his wife. He pulled her lower lip and trailed kisses along her neck. Before he could go any further, the hover-limousine came to a full stop.

Allura's eyes fluttered, trying to push the lustful fog back a bit, realising that their vehicle had stopped outside a single-storey house.

"We're here," he said softly, brushing a hand on her cheek.

The house looked like any other house in the suburbs. The difference was that the property had the latest, top-of-the-line security system; the house's structure was built with thick, poured concrete that was meant to be bulletproof and blast-proof; the windows had shatterproof and bulletproof glass panes. With state-of-the-art technology, the entire house also had climate-control.

Keith used to live in this house with his parents. He remembered spending his childhood days here, until Keith's parents were killed and he had to move to Japan. When it was time for Keith to enroll at GA Academy, his godparents Uncle Ken and Aunt Kay, who were also his legal guardians, decided to accompany their nephew and they stayed in Keith's old house while he attended the GA Academy nearby. He would go home during the weekends. By the time Keith graduated from the Academy and was sent straight to Arus, Keith's guardians moved back to Tokyo. The house was kept vacant and serviced regularly to maintain proper upkeep.

Keith stepped outside the limo and offered his hand to Allura as she alighted the armoured vehicle. As they entered the house, Keith was surprised that the house's interior design didn't look anything like he remembered from his childhood. Instead, the house looked sleek and modern, with its open-plan design.

As co-rulers, the King and Queen of Arus, with benevolent royal titles of His and Her Royal Majesties, they decided that they would spend the first week of their honeymoon as a normal married couple, without the trappings of royalty.

Grinning broadly, Keith effortlessly carried his new bride across the threshold.

Allura squeaked in surprise, "Keith, what are you doing?"

"Earth custom. Welcome home, Mrs Kogane."

"Is this home away from home?"

"When we're on Earth, we can make this our home." He gently set her down in the middle of the living room.

"I like that." Allura smiled, touching his rough jaw. Looking at her new surroundings, Allura walked towards the kitchen. It had hidden cabinets. Even the fridge and other appliances seemed to be hidden behind a series of seamless black cabinet doors. In the middle of the space was a large kitchen island, where a package, brightly displayed on the countertop, welcomed the newlyweds. Allura curiously unwrapped the large present and found a fruit basket, a couple of boxes of Earth's finest chocolates, a bottle of chilled champagne and two champagne flutes.

Sensing a question in the air, Keith sauntered towards his wife, "The house is fully-serviced and I would expect the fridge is full too. We won't need to go out for groceries." Standing beside her, Keith reached for the bottle. He peeled off the foil seal, and uncorked the chilled champagne.

"Would we even have time to go out for groceries? Though, I'm not sure if I packed enough clothes for a week." Tapping a finger on her chin, Allura doubted she packed that many clothes in her backpack.

Keith openly flirted with his bride, "You don't need clothes on a honeymoon," he said, tilting the champagne glass and slowly pouring the bubbly drink. He handed Allura a flute then proceeded to fill another. Stroking the glass stem, Keith lifted his champagne glass, "To us and our future."

Allura clink her champagne-filled flute to Keith's. A secret smile escaped her lips as she sipped the interesting liquid that had a pale yellow-orange tint. Putting her champagne glass down on the kitchen island, Allura lifted her grey voltcom bangle and raised a small holo-screen. "I think it's my turn to give you a wedding present. This is the schedule of my next dose. I'm supposed to have an overlap of two days, before the next dose is administered through the patch," she said in a nonchalant way. _Now we are married; is it time to think about starting a family?_

Keith was suddenly confused as he looked at the holo-chart. _Next dose? What is she talking about?_ Then it dawned on him what his wife was telling him. Long before they had voltcoms, they already had security protocols in place for Allura if she was taken by force, against her will, or kidnapped by an obsessed adversary. When the voltcoms were created, this security protocol became a part of Allura's voltcom's bio-nanotech parameters. When others had tiny compartments in their wrist devices, hers had a tiny patch that would regularly administer the contraceptive drug through skin contact. Finishing his drink, Keith closed the gap between them. Tilting her chin, he leaned down, his lips grazing the shell of her ear, "What would you like, Allura?"

Was her husband giving her a choice? After all these years, to finally stop the contraceptive doses felt... _liberating_. Her heart was in her throat; Allura was all too hyperaware of his hard hot body against hers.

"Of course, we are in a partnership now," he said matter-of-factly.

Allura raised a brow, "That's it? No arguments whatsoever?"

Keith merely shrugged, "Looks like married life agrees with me."

"I might get used to this." She laughed softly, her eyes dancing with anticipation.

"It is our honeymoon, and I want to get started already. Less talk, more undressing."

"Really, Mr Kogane." Allura rolled her eyes in faux exasperation.

Placing his palms on the kitchen counter, Keith caged Allura between his strong arms. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Lifting her chin up in defiance, Allura felt her backside touching the edge on the kitchen counter, "What if I did?"

Keith let out a dangerous low growl. Unleashing his inner caveman, he hauled his wife over his shoulder and strode down the hallway towards the main bedroom.

Taken by surprise by her husband's lightning-fast actions, Allura squealed, "No fair!" Laughing, she tried to reach down and give his backside a ringing slap.

Stepping inside the bedroom, Keith and Allura found a massive king-sized bed with a high cushioned headboard. He stopped at the edge of the bed and gently set Allura down on her feet, "Negotiations are over, Your Majesty. This dress needs to go. Now."

(To Be Continued)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Keith and Allura's wedding attire   
> https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/480905795844845568/photo/1
> 
> 2) Had to separate the next scene into a separate honeymoon chapter with an indulgently Mature Rating (with Sexual content /Sexual Language Used). Next chapter shall be strictly for Mature Readers Only. You have been warned. Read the next chapter at your own risk.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content and explicit sexual language used.  
> PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU THINK THIS HONEYMOON CHAPTER WILL OFFEND YOU.  
> YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER (It's just a very indulgent KAshippy honeymoon chapter) AND PROCEED TO THE EPILOGUE instead.  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Setting Allura down beside the massive king-sized bed, Keith let his hungry hands impatiently search and grasp his wife's dress… _was it a zipper or a series of buttons? Where was it located? Front or back?_

"Breathe, sweetheart...breathe, my caveman-husband." Allura laughed softly. She pressed her hand on his chest and pushed up on her tiptoes, kissing him.

Tamping down his urges, Keith took a deep breath and calmed down. He cupped his wife's face and locked his gaze into hers. "Slow. We'll do this slowly." Keith brushed his mouth against her lips; his roaming hands slowly moved towards Allura's back. He let out a low satisfied growl that vibrated through his chest when his fingers spotted their quandary. Trailing kisses down her neck, he bit and sucked the juncture of her shoulder, marking her.

_Mine!_

He was about to pull the zipper down when he felt Allura stiffen; her back went straight as a rod. "What's wrong, Allura?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Keith, I…" Suddenly speechless, Allura flung her arms around him, crashing her body into his. She threw an empath wave of a swirling mixture of emotions: anxiety, happiness, worry and apprehension whirled in their bond.

Like some fast movie reel, she sent him images of the journeys and the challenges they faced to get to where they were. Allura took stock of every victory and worried every time Keith was injured. "I dreamt of this moment so many times, counting the years, months, days...to think, a lot of things could've gone wrong…I could've lost you." Her voice faltered, trembling with anxious energy of what could have been. Letting out a nervous sigh, she whispered, "This moment suddenly feels so… _surreal_."

Keith's eyes gazed at her and he understood. She was telling him of the onerous path they took. Their love survived amidst the seemingly neverending wars and conflicts in their universe. Gently brushing the back of his fingers on her cheek, Keith reverently kissed her forehead and gave a knowing smile. "I love you, my headstrong, brave, and beautiful wife. I think I know how to help ease your worries." Sweeping Allura off her feet, he carried her towards the en-suite bathroom.

Allura's eyes widened. Inside the luxurious and large bathroom was the biggest bathtub she had ever seen in her life.

"It's called an _ofuro,"_ he said, chuckling at her expression as he carefully set her down on the cool matte stone bathroom floor. "Water is your element, which helps you relax." Keith reached over to turn on the _ofuro's_ hot water tap.

Peering inside the _ofuro_ , Allura discovered it was a large and deep, round, wooden bathtub with two slats facing opposite each other. Looking at Keith, her eyes twinkled, "I want this for our en-suite bathroom in our bedroom back in the castle."

_Our bedroom._

They realised that though they hadn't discussed any details about their new bedroom, the notion that they would finally be sleeping in the same bed together as a married couple was something they looked forward to.

The air hung thick and heavy. Was it from the anticipation or was it from all the steam rising from the _ofuro_? Keith swallowed hard as he stared at his Allura. In her floor-length ivory dress, his wife looked like some ethereal beauty in the steamy mist, in stark contrast to the grey-stoned shower stall behind her. Despite all their lovemaking all these years, moreso the last few weeks, this moment felt different, almost reverent.

Keith closed the gap between them and stood behind his bride. Scooping her hair to the side, he kissed her nape while slowly unzipping her beaded ivory gown. As Allura stepped out of her gown that pooled down to the black stone floor, Keith faced her and dropped to his knees. He carefully unstrapped her high-heeled sandals that matched her wedding dress. Shoving both dress and shoes aside, he let out a satisfied growl at the sight of his luscious wife wearing just a lacy white thong. Squeezing her taut backside, he gripped her hips and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Nipping the tiny fabric with his teeth, he tugged the lacy thong and ripped it to shreds.

Allura quivered with desire as Keith palmed her bare skin. She could feel his hungry mouth grazing along her toned belly, down to her navel. With barely a whisper, she found her voice. "Keith...you're still dressed."

"Allura..." He stood up, his palms continued to travel along her smooth bare skin.

Leaning forward, Allura tilted her head up. She pressed her naked body against her still-fully-clothed husband. She placed her finger against his lips. "Allow me to return the favour. Please, I want to do this."

"I can't say no when you press your naked body against me like that." His mouth curled in amusement as he shrugged off his coat.

Allura placed his coat on top of her crumpled gown and began unbuttoning his waistcoat. Beneath her fingers, she could feel the hard planes of his chest. She peeled off the black vest, revealing a white long-sleeved dress shirt. She first removed the pair of onyx cufflinks and set them aside. Then, she unbuttoned his white shirt. "It's like unwrapping a present." Allura licked her lips as she pushed the dress shirt off his shoulders.

"Allura, you're torturing me..." Keith gritted his teeth, beads of sweat trickled from his forehead.

Laughing softly, Allura's fingers fumbled against his bulging trousers. Tugging the zipper down, she gasped at the sight of his tented black boxer briefs. Quivering in luscious anticipation, she thumbed against the waistband and yanked Keith's boxer briefs down, freeing his thick and upright cock.

Liquid heat pooled between her thighs. Her hands deliciously glided along Keith's rigid muscles as she slowly rose to her feet.

_My husband is the epitome of male virility_.

Despite the many times Allura had seen Keith in the buff, vanity was never in his character. His hard body, with all his scars and nicks, was shaped for battle, to help defend _their_ planet.

Completely naked, Keith led Allura to the shower stall. "Shower: On; Gentle. Warm." Using voice activation, the shower began running a warm, gentle sprinkle. He grabbed a washcloth and lathered the fabric with shower gel.

"Hmmm, cherry blossoms..." Allura immediately recognised her favourite floral scent.

"I knew you'd like it." Keith smiled. He slowly moved the washcloth along her bare skin, stroking her well-toned body. He then brushed along the swells of her breasts, teasing her pink nipples. Lowering himself, he gently ran the washcloth down her long legs. His hand moved upwards, touching the juncture of her thighs.

Allura's breath hitched. The soft drag of damp cloth over her skin excited her. This commanding and powerful man, kneeling in front of her, tenderly attended to her. Allura felt... _cherished_.

"Allura, I need you to lean against the wall," he said in a throaty voice. Keith tossed the washcloth aside as the warm water washed away the suds. When she did what he told her, Keith lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder. He buried his nose into her golden curls, her enticing scent of her arousal filling his lungs.

Keith glanced at his wife. She was a sight to behold; water flowed, clinging to her curves and dripping down her gorgeously toned body. Her cheeks were several shades of pink and her chest was heaving, making her taut breasts bounce. Her body flushed with desire. Encouraged by his wife's sensuous groans, Keith tasted her, swirling his tongue inside her and sucking her clit. Her wetness tasted so sweet. He wanted to devour her, possessively claiming her. "My wife tastes so good."

In her sensuous fog, Allura threaded her fingers in Keith's unruly black hair, whispering his name. Keith was the only man she had ever made love to, from that first time, all those years ago. He was the same man who gave her such intoxicating pleasures. Her handsome commander, best-friend, lover and now her husband, made her feel so... _alive_.

Moving her hips, she moaned under his ravenous mouth. _"_ Please...Keith...don't stop...I'm so close..." She could feel his tongue laving her inner lips, circling her clit. When Keith sucked her nub, she climaxed hard. Arching her back, she cried out his name.

Keith loved seeing Allura fall apart, shouting out his name in ecstasy. His inner caveman triumphantly beat its hard chest knowing he alone could sexually satisfy her. With a hugegrin, Keith gently lowered her leg. He stood up and held her limp body in his arms.

Descending from her heavenly cloud, Allura clung in his strong embrace. She tilted her head and gazed at him adoringly. Freed from her anxieties, Allura began to unravel. Bathed in her element, she relaxed. Her entire body basked in sensual afterglow. "That was amazing. You are amazing. I love you so much," she purred.

Finding her feet, she grabbed a washcloth nearby and lathered the fabric with soap. Smiling impishly, she relished the sight of his tanned skin against her white flesh. Every muscle and contour of his chiselled torso Allura embedded in memory: from his nearly-faded horizontal scar across his chest to the nicks on his biceps and forearms.

_:: My turn ::_

Allura began stroking the hard planes of his chest. She then continued down to his rippling stomach muscles, rubbing the washcloth across his lean waist, to that mesmerising V contour below his navel. She knelt down and scrubbed his muscled thighs and legs. Bringing her eyes forward, Allura centred her attention to his happy trail. His thick dark patch and raging erection were right in front of her.

Letting go of the washcloth, she lathered her hands with soap and rubbed her palms around his dark patch. As water sluiced the suds down the drain, she gripped and stroked his rigid cock. She kissed the tip of his plush head and ran her tongue along his sensitive length. Parting her lips, she licked his pre-cum. With half-lidden eyes, she relished his taste, sucking his hardness in her mouth. As she looked up at Keith, her eyes widened in surprise. He gazed at her with such ferocious intensity, her body tingled.

"Allura…you're unravelling me too fast..." Keith said in a raspy voice, clenching his fists. He reached over and manually turned off the shower

Smiling languidly, Allura stood up. "My husband definitely knows how to relax me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, because there's more," Keith said, eagerly guiding Allura towards the _ofuro_. He stepped inside the wooden tub with such fluid ease. Offering his hand, he guided her as she stepped into the large bathtub with him.

She sat opposite Keith, watching him as he adjusted the _ofuro_ 's bubbling jets located on the side of the massive wooden, circular bathtub. The warm water surface bubbled, while underneath, water pressure blasted around their legs and hips.

With his eyes locked on to hers, Keith pulled Allura towards him, sitting her astride.

Sensual curiosity hung in the air as she wiggled to straddle his hips. Draping her arms around his neck, Allura raised a brow, "Here? Would it work?"

"There's only one way to find out." Keith gazed at her intensely, his need for her seeping through their empath connection. He squeezed her firm backside, lifting her.

Allura felt his hardened cock nudging her. She rubbed herself against him then slowly lowered herself on to him, inch by torturous inch. Sucking in a deep breath, she reveled his thickness and length. She murmured into his mouth, a word that sweetly rolled on her lips, the very word she longed to call him, "Husband..."

"Wife..." Keith replied. His Allura knew exactly how to torture him. Gritting his teeth, Keith grasped her hips and yanked her down to sheath his shaft.

She cried out his name, feeling him everywhere inside her as their bodies joined as one. Clinging to him, Allura savoured his thick length buried deep between her legs. Keith was magnificently hard, her muscles clenched around him. Leaning down, she murmured in his mouth, "Oh Keith…You feel so good."

Keith kissed her hard; his need for her was beyond measure. Moving his mouth lower, he licked and tasted her moist skin. Burying his face in the valley of her breasts, he inhaled her gentle floral scent. Ah, the things he could do to her luscious tits. With one hand, he plumped her breast as he sucked the other. He grazed his teeth and greedily sucked one after the other. Glancing at Allura, her eyes were shut tight. Tugging her nipple playfully between his lips, Keith gently bit her taut, pink bud. He chuckled when his wife let out a surprised yelp. He soothed her by laving the turgid nipple with his tongue, "You taste and feel so good…wife."

She mewled, arching her back. _Heavens_ , her breasts had a direct line to her clit. Slick with her wet arousal, she began to move.

"Allura…You. Are. So. Tight." Keith's jaw tightened, punctuating each word with every upward thrust. Yanking her hips down to meet his deep thrusts, he increased their tempo. He could feel her tightening around him.

"Oh heavens…oh goddess…Keith…I'm so close…" Allura felt the change of pressure, electrifying her senses. Trembling, she rippled around him, her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Keith held Allura's back as she shook from her orgasm, convulsing around his already rigid cock. In an endless wave, Allura's climax continued as brilliant lights enveloped their bond.

Keith let out a feral growl, thrusting harder and faster. His powerful body strained with the primal need to mate. In the cavernous en-suite bathroom, Keith shouted her name and roared his release.

Exhausted, they clung to each other, absorbing the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Water had sloshed out of the _ofuro_ , down onto the black matte stone floor, but they didn't care. With all their liquid friction deep inside, a tiny electric spark had created something beautiful and slowly began unravelling.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

VvV

In his blissful slumber, he dreamt and saw Allura's visions of the future _._

_Keith stood beside his beloved wife-queen. They were surrounded by laughing and dancing children. With Arus at the centre of their galaxy, the Castle of Lions expanded into a sprawling compound, housing the Galaxy Alliance headquarters, while a large contingent of the Arusian space fleet hovered above Arusian airspace, all at the ready._

_His dream shifted to Voltron and what he saw surprised him. Voltron's pilots were still him, Allura and their friends. But what about the cadets…er…what does Lance call them? Was it 'newbies'? Well, there were no newbies. It was just them oldies. He laughed at himself for calling himself an oldie. He stopped his self-deprecation when he saw their thirtieth anniversary and succeeding anniversaries. Voltron's pilots were still him and Allura, Pidge, Lance and Hunk. Except for Pidge, who looked all grown up, yet how come the rest of them didn't even age at all?_

Keith slowly opened his eyes. He realised it all a dream, _a very, very vivid dream_. He was lying down in bed and could see fleeting glimpses of dawn through the bedroom window's billowing white curtains. He felt a comforting weight on the crook of his right arm while his other arm was over warm skin, his hand splayed on a bare cheek of her tight buttocks. In his embrace was his beloved Allura. He could feel her slow rhythmic warm breath on his bare chest while her hand clung to his lean waist.

Married.

Keith let out a contented sigh. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace and utterly complete. He was finally married to his Allura, the love of his life. Stripped bare of all their ranks, titles and achievements, he was simply just a man married to the woman he loved with all his heart, the woman he swore to protect with his life. After all the years of keeping her safe and waiting for the right time, all those years were finally behind them now. Together, they could have a fresh start as husband and wife.

Entwined, he rubbed his nose into his wife's golden hair, inhaling her floral scent mixed with the scent of their heated sex and his scent on her. Pulling the blanket higher, he heard Allura sigh his name in her sleep. His wife eventually believed him that she didn't need too many clothes while they were on their honeymoon. Wrapping his arms around her, Keith drifted back to sleep. He was definitely enjoying his first week of married life.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

For nearly three weeks, Keith and Allura toured around the galaxy, meeting with the different Arusian ex-pat communities on various GA-friendly planets. The legacy of Keith's grandfather and great-grandfather gave Allura the opportunity to meet the other members of the Den Resistance. She gratefully, albeit teary-eyed, thanked the people who took care of Keith when she couldn't join him on some of the missions he had endured during their search for Black Lion.

By the last week of their honeymoon, Mr and Mrs Kogane had already fallen into a comfortable routine that was blissfully normal.

_Domestic bliss._

With a fluffy white towel wrapped around her chest, Allura looked at Keith through their reflection in the mirror. They were brushing their teeth side-by-side on the generously-sized bathroom counter with double sink. Allura's hungry eyes met Keith's curious gaze. With only a bath towel tightly wrapped around his lean waist, she ogled her husband's broad shoulders, sculpted torso and lean hips. Placing her toothbrush on the cup holder, she licked her lips. _I just want to bite and lick you._

"So, do we have an agreement?" he asked, dropping his toothbrush beside hers. His brain was locked in business mode, running on planetary defence strategies. He had been contemplating on some kind of organised defence force among Arusian citizenry.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "Do we have to discuss that now? We still have two days before we head back home."

In a single scoop, Keith lifted Allura and sat her on the tiled counter. "Okay then, how about just three words: Arusian National Guard."

Allura wrinkled her nose as he sent her images and concepts through their telepathic bond. Feeling his hot skin on her bare hands, Allura distractedly replied, "We need a committee first so we can begin the repatriation process."

"Agreed." He grinned. Allura wasn't ready to talk shop yet. She was still basking in the sensuous afterglow from their lovemaking earlier. Was she deliberately distracting him? Her feminine lust and desire echoed through the empathic bond. He could feel his senses burning, his eager body responding to hers. Letting out a low, dangerous growl, Keith leaned forward, he took her mouth, licked her parted lips, his tongue teasing hers. _She's right. Allura's right,_ he smiled to himself. They still had two more days…two more days of utter bliss. As Keith and Allura deepened their kiss, their towels fell on the bathroom floor, forgotten.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Epilogue begins with the Voltron Force episode "Black", the last episode of the Voltron Force Nicktoons Version. There is a particular scene/screen shot that I didn't see anywhere else in the series except in this episode: a very angry Keith. (at 18mins 12secs specifically into the 22minute episode). Why was he so angry? Well, the answer would be in this epilogue. Because #Fanfiction XD
> 
> Thank you Anne Jamison for writing "FIC: Why Fanfiction Is Taking Over the World" Your book is our bible; It gave me the courage to continue to write fanfiction despite all the trolls, wank and flamers. (seriously people, you need to grab her book whether hardcopy or ebook, it's on Amazon and google play books)
> 
> Because #Fanfiction.
> 
> For a newbie-ish fangirl (i started fangirling July2012 and that's still considered newbie compared those who have fangirled Voltron for decades) I have drawn strength, insight, inspiration, friendship among fellow Voltron KA shippers, fangirls and fanfiction writers from all over the world. To everyone who joined me in this fic journey, sending you ALL the hugs, love and friendship!
> 
> And one last time, for disclaimer, that I don't own Voltron or Voltron Force.
> 
> Epilogue is Rating T.
> 
> Til next fanfic story, here's...

**EPILOGUE**

"Let's make sure this is over." Livid, Keith manoeuvred Black Lion's head straight into Maahox's robeast castle. Seething through clenched teeth, he felt the blind rage that flowed through his veins as he finished the battle once and for all, with never-done-before five-lion head attack.

As the new king of Arus, Keith didn't see this coming. And for once he cursed out loud... _that blasted prophecy_. Why wasn't this foretold in the codex? And where was the gift of prescience when he needed it? When everything else was predicted in his life, why wasn't this battle included?

_Allura…_

His anger seeped through their bond and Keith could feel Allura sending him waves of empathic calm. Keith needed to protect his wife-queen. Did he almost put her in danger again? This was supposedly the 'Lotor-free future' he wanted. However, much to his livid and utter rage, the threat of Haggarium blocked the future he desired.

He had sworn that he would protect Allura at all costs. He needed to keep her safe and he needed to be calm. Remembering their earlier afternoon tryst, they were so happy, celebrating such wonderful news. And yet now...

Shaking his head, Keith needed to think and make a decision, especially now that he needed to protect Allura more than ever.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Coming back home from their month-long honeymoon, Keith and Allura wasted no time in moving to their new stately apartment fit for the ruling monarchs of Arus. They'd been home for a couple of days and were immediately inundated with administrative backlogs.

But before anything else, the royal couple needed to do one very important thing. In three different burial urns, Keith brought back with him his parents' ashes as well as his great-grandfather's ashes. In the recently discovered Kogane family crypt, Keith and Allura went down to the catacombs and paid their respects to Keith's family. They finally laid to rest, on their own home planet, Kenneth and Maho Kogane and Lord Akiro Kogane.

Two days later, in the middle of a secret meeting, the original five Voltron Force robot lion pilots were discussing something about team dynamics. When all of them came into some kind of confidential agreement, Allura tried to lighten the sombre mood by sharing her holo-pictures of their visit to the Arusian ex-pat communities throughout the galaxy. As the new king and queen of Arus, they officially declared a new repatriation program for all Arusians and their descendants who wished to return to their mother planet.

"…And the beauty about our trip was that for every planet we visited, the expat communities that were part in the Den Resistance, had the same safe house built for us. These houses looked like the guest house where we stayed in Tokyo," Allura explained as she showed different holo-images.

"Wow. All that money and space ships, all pledged to serve Arus?" Pidge couldn't believe the enormity of the legacy for them to manage.

Allura simply nodded. She had yet to fully understand the impact of Keith's wedding gift.

Keith cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed from all the attention he had been receiving from his friends about his inheritance. Changing the topic of discussion at hand, he asked, "So, all good with the communique issued yesterday about our wedding?"

"Yes, and we already have received queued requests to drop off presents, inquiries to see you both, interviews, the works." Pidge hailed a holo-window showing all the incoming messages.

"Just forward all incoming queries to my office. I'll let my admin staff handle it. We already have a set of standard replies and thank you letters," Allura replied.

"So, how's your renovation going?" Lance asked.

"We got the entire floor above yours, originally reserved as the royal residence. And you'd be surprised how the apartment was already set up to accommodate our move. We just a needed a few touches here and there," Allura gushed, blushing prettily with several shades of pink.

"Good. Glad you two finally moved out of our floor, 'cos I don't want to hear any more grunting in the middle of the night, or for at least a year or so, loud, crying babies interrupting my beauty sleep." The Red Lion pilot sneered.

"Lance!" Allura and Keith growled at the same time.

"Geesh, there are two of them now: Mr and Mrs Fearless a-k-a Mr and Mrs Crankypants." Lance rolled his eyes as he stood up. Heading towards the doorway, he gave them a half-assed mock salute. "I'm outta here, folks."

Pidge and Hunk nodded. "We better get going too. We're expecting another shipment from Balto any moment now. It's for all those upgrades we've ordered."

Allura and Keith nodded and were left behind to tidy up.

"I need to finish my backlog," she said, arranging the chairs into a neat row.

"Me too. I can't believe how much paperwork accumulated in four weeks." Keith shut down the holo-consoles.

Allura smiled as she closed the gap between her and Keith. Her eyes shifted into a dreamy gaze. Finally, Keith wasn't wearing his Black Lion pilot uniform. He looked hot with his new black suit, a distant variation of his red casual outfit from long ago. _He's so hot whatever he wears._ She shuddered with desire as her fingers feeling the hard planes of his chest beneath the smooth fabric."Do you like your new suit?"

He planted a kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You already showed me the initial design and you didn't hear me complain."

She let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I might just swing past the kitchen and see what they have for afternoon tea."

"You want me to go with you?"

Allura laughed softly, looking up at him, "Not unless you want to hear lots of teasing from chefs Siobhan and Graeme. You know how those two relentlessly teased us before we got married."

"Ah, in that case, I would choose to demolish paperwork any day." Keith chuckled. He let her go as they headed towards the doorway. "I'm also meeting a group of volunteers in the next hour."

As they parted, each heading the opposite direction, Allura's thoughts drifted as she walked along the corridor towards the castle's main kitchen. She realised she hasn't had a decent cheesecake slice for a month. She could imagine every possible known cheesecake combination: chocolate, brownie, mango, kiwi, strawberry, raspberry, Arusian anchovy…

_Hold on a second_ …. _What was I thinking?_

Her breath hitched as she paused, her hand leaning against the castle's titanium wall. She raised her voltcom and hailed Dr Gorma.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I'm on my way to Medtech," Allura said, as she began to walk, doubling her steps.

"Is there anything the matter, Your Majesty?" Dr Gorma asked with a concerned voice.

"I…I don't know." Allura suppressed a reflux.

"Go straight to the emergency bay, I'll meet you there," he replied hurriedly.

Allura's hand went up to her lips. Her stomach lurched and began to feel queasy _. What's happening to me?_

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

An hour later, Allura emerged from Medtech. She felt so much better. Walking along the castle's main hallway, she raised her voltcom and tried to locate Keith when she heard a loud explosion. She raised a holo-call instead, "Pidge, what was that?"

"It's my latest defence systems upgrade, the Lions' Roar. Really packs a punch." He beamed proudly.

"Glad to hear it, Pidge." Allura let out a sigh of relief as she continued her steady pace. Pausing at the archway that led to the Hall of Heroes, she saw Keith with his hands on his waist, looking rather serious. Her eyes sparkled in a swirling mix of feminine lust and adoration, as she admired him from afar. He looked rather elegant in his new black pant suit. Still dark and handsome, strong and sexy as hell.

_Mine. My Keith. My husband._

Smiling, Allura let out a dreamy sigh. As she approached Keith, she snapped into her regal façade. "There you are Keith. So, I was thinking, now that you're officially retired from the Voltron Force, we can get to official business and set up a committee to review…" She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. _Why isn't he even looking at me? Is Keith deliberately ignoring me?_ Glancing to her right, a rag-tag group of elderly gentlemen stood at attention before him. Gobsmacked, Allura raised her brow, "Keith, what's going on here?"

"I thought we could use an Arusian National Guard. I'm starting with a few recruits to train them," he said in a serious tone.

"Keith, this is the time of peace," she countered.

"Peace time is the best time to prepare for duty. Right, soldiers?" Her Keith was in serious commander mode.

"Yes sir!" the group chorused.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she muttered, "This is going to be an interesting transition," she said. Gathering all her calm, she asked Keith if she could speak to him privately about something rather important.

He simply nodded and dismissed the group, giving instructions to meet tomorrow at a specific time. As soon the group marched off and left, Keith turned to Allura. "They used to be the castle guards from the first batch we've trained when we arrived in Arus more than ten years ago."

She nodded. Taking a deep breath, Allura smiled at HIM. She slowly reached out and held his hand in hers. "I just came from Medtech."

Keith raised his brows, surprised. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He instinctively placed his hand on her forehead and the side of her neck. "Do you feel warm?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Slightly warm."

"Well then, Your Majesty, you need to march off to bed straightaway," he said, furrowing his brows.

Allura giggled. She pulled his hand and placed it on her still-flat tummy."I'm three and a half weeks pregnant," she said softly.

_Nearly four weeks pregnant?!_

Wide eyed, Keith stood frozen for a moment or two. Suddenly speechless, he crushed his wife in a tight embrace. When he eventually let go, he grasped her arms, staring at her in amused shock and bewilderment. As Allura's words eventually sunk in, Keith whooped out and effortlessly picked her up, twirling her around.

Their laughter echoed in the vast and empty hall. Today was the best day of their lives. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. _Absolutely nothing._

Carefully placing her back down on her feet, Keith tugged his wife-queen towards the glass tube elevator and headed straight to their royal residential wing for a very, _very_ private celebration.

**FIN / END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is solely about Keith and Allura and not about the cadets. There will be a separate fanfic story about how the original five Voltron Force members would deal with the pesky cadets that everyone loved to hate. (chuckles)
> 
> I must admit I have yet to decide what to do with the cadets: Do I wait for the Voltron 30th anniversary book, where WEP would be closing/ concluding the Voltron Force series or do I upload the separate fanfic before the anniversary book is released?
> 
> In any case, if you have been listening to the letsvoltron-dot-com podcast, we asked a question to Mr Bob Koplar in podcast number 13, about the future of Voltron and its pilots. The reply was very reassuring: They will continue to invest with the original characters. And I totally agree with WEP's top brass.
> 
> In the meantime, shimmy your way to the next fanfic Water Babies and see how Their Majesties prepare for the arrival for the heir to the throne of Arus! (And you'll see/read very subtle clues about the future of cadets in my fanfic universe Fearless arc)
> 
> Long live Keith and Allura!
> 
> PS
> 
> Even when this fanfic is complete/done long after you've read this story, please feel free to leave feedback/review. Would love to hear from fellow fanfic readers and Voltron fans! Cheers!
> 
> (July 2014)


End file.
